Nine Hours
by SilverDawn2010
Summary: I never thought I'd see Sonic the Hedgehog again. In fact, I hoped I wouldn't. I knew as soon as the Blue Blur raced back into my life, he'd throw it into chaos, toss my heart into a blender, leave me confused and heartbroken as ever. And that's exactly what happened.
1. Vision

**Nine Hours**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Vision_

* * *

AMY

I never thought I'd see Sonic the Hedgehog again. In fact, I hoped I wouldn't. I knew that as soon as the Blue Blur came back into my life, he'd throw it into chaos, toss my heart into a blender, leave me confused and heartbroken as ever. He'd just ruin all the steps I took over the years to finally get over him, and I'd be back to being that stupid lovesick fangirl teenager I was.

And that's exactly what happened.

Sonic abandoned us one day. Just straight up, _gone_. Now, back then Sonic was known for being a free spirit, and he often came and went as he pleased. No one would bat an eye at him leaving for weeks or months at a time. But this was different. There was no trace of him, no rumors, no sightings, no press. Not even Tails and Knuckles knew where he went. G.U.N. tried to track him down all over the planet, but he'd simply disappeared.

I remember a lot from that time, it's the years afterwards that got blurry. There was panic, mostly. Sonic was the whole reason we weren't all destroyed and enslaved by Eggman and other evils, or so we thought. Tails was sure he'd gone to another dimension, and Knuckles was confident he'd be back any moment. The press painted it as a disaster, spread fear, and claimed it was the end of the world. Rumors flew that he was dead, captured, or he'd done something horrible. What was interesting was Eggman never showed up and took credit for taking out Sonic, and even tried to seek him out along with the rest of us.

Then there was me. I try not to think about it because it makes me cringe every time, but I was a wreck. During the day I was a leader in the search party for him, but at nights, I cried myself to sleep. I listened to sad songs, I wished on every single shooting star that he'd come back for me. My normally flawless Sonic radar was broken, just like my heart. I thought my life was over, that I would never get over him, and my heart was forever scarred, and I'd never be the same without him.

But time went on. The world came to accept that Sonic the Hedgehog was simply gone. And we figured out we could defend ourselves okay without him. Others stepped up to protect us, and turned to the new heroes with their admiration. Tails, Knuckles, myself (as best I could) and some new friends took up the fight in Sonic's honor. There were plenty of rumors of people seeing him in later years, lots of leads, grainy videos, and each time they got my hopes up. Each time me and the gang investigated, and each time we realized they didn't prove anything. Each time, they took away a bit more of my hope that he would ever be back.

That's how I remember it - everyone got over his disappearance way more quickly than me. Like I said, the exact details were blurry - I was in a dark place for a long time. Part of my anger and sadness was funneled into fighting, but what that left me with was an empty husk of a heart. Tails was upset too, as he relied on Sonic maybe even more than I did, but he was the one who helped me get on with living again. We became good friends, and now he's doing extremely well for himself.

And me? Well, I finished some school, and got a job even. I went to therapy. I had several boyfriends, but they didn't work out (for reasons unrelated to Sonic, I think anyway). I talked myself out of my feelings for Sonic, and told myself what I said earlier - that I hoped to never see him again. I didn't want all my hard work of getting over him to go to waste. I sacrificed so much of my youngest years to him, and now I was finally beginning to become my own person. Life went on without him, and I could honestly say a part of me was happy, even if my heart was unresolved. Sometimes I dreamed of him at night, but I always woke up, took a cold shower, and reminded myself he was gone. It was a dumb teenage crush, and I was a grown woman now.

So you can imagine my dismay when one Sunday afternoon, I'm taking a nice walk outside, picking up some shopping, and I hear him. I always hear him before I see him, or maybe I _feel_ him first. But my heart stopped, and I came to a halt in the middle of the street, people bumping into me. A blue blur raced past, off in the distance, and I saw it just for a moment. But that was enough. Enough to undo everything I'd done for years and years to get over him. The sleepless nights, the therapy, the boyfriends, the sad songs, the medication - yes it's cliche, but it flew in front of my eyes in that one moment that I saw Sonic again.

He was back.

What did that change? Nothing. Nothing had to change. Nothing at all. I gulped and continued walking, holding my handbags close to me. No one else seemed to notice the sonic boom, just me. Maybe I'd hallucinated it. Or maybe everyone else had just forgotten, but what I could never, his distinct sound and the feeling he gave my heart...

BOOM!

Again! I stopped, clutching my chest, feeling my heart beat more rapidly than it ever had. Was he really back? After so long? How could he? A familiar anger rose in my core. Why even come back? Why abandon us if you were going to come back? What kept you so long? Why did you do it? Why leave behind your friends? I hated him, so much, I was going to pull out my hammer and just start destroying everything.

My hands hurt. I looked down and realized I'd been clutching the handbags so tightly, they were making marks on my arms. I let them go and sat right there in the middle of the sidewalk, not caring who was staring at me, but also feeling pathetic that he'd reduced me to this.

"Sonic. I'm over you." I whispered to the wind, remembering what my therapist told me. I took some deep breaths, counting in my head.

1.

It wasn't even him. No way.

2.

Why would he even come back? After all these years, he has the gall to show his face?

3.

He must have had a good reason for leaving us...

4.

I miss him so much. Could he have come back for me?

5.

No, I'm over him. He's gone, and I'm hallucinating. Keep it together, Ames.

6.

Ames. He called me Ames. The last time he did, he winked and my heart was consumed by butterflies.

7.

No. I'm not wasting yet another second of my life on him. Even if it was him, like I care. He can go to hell.

8.

Do you think he saw me? Was he looking for me?

9.

Deep breaths. Deep breaths. In, out, in, out.

10...

The world around me was literally spinning out of control. My head instantly ached from the sudden rush, and I felt like I was about to puke. What was happening to me? I closed my eyes to try and stop the constant inflow of emotion and sensory input. I couldn't feel my feet, or my legs, or my body, I was weightless, I was floating -

…

"Amy Rose."

My eyes snapped open, and were instantly met with another green pair. A gorgeous, familiar, mesmerizing, dreamy pair. The surrealness of the moment lasted what seemed for eternity before he spoke again.

A bit of a smile appeared on his lips. "Long time no see, huh?"

I clenched my teeth, and tried to wiggle out of his familiar grasp. It'd been so long that I'd moved at supersonic speeds, I'd nearly forgotten how nauseating it could be. " _Long time no_ _see_? That's what you have to say? You must be joking."

He shrugged, making me bounce a bit in his arms. "Okay, you're mad - that's pretty much how I saw this playing out. So no biggie."

He was infuriating. I could feel my veins popping out of my forehead as I balled up my fists. "Sonic the Hedgehog."

"That's me." Sonic grinned and made my heart melt. "I'm back."

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"That's what you ask me? All this time away, and you're not even happy to see me again. Tsk."

My patience was gone, I wasn't gonna play this game with him anymore. "Put me down. _Now_."

"Oh c'mon Ames-"

"Don't 'Ames' me," I spat, hating him with every cell in my body, and how he was making me feel right now. "You don't get to control my heart anymore. I won't let you. You can't just show up again and expect things to be fine, for me to still be in love with you. I hate you, Sonic. Now put me down and get the _fuck_ out of my life. You ruined it enough the first time you were in it."

His expression changed, the lightheartedness gone, and instead he looked the most sad I'd ever seen him. If I had been in any other mood, I would have laughed at how silly he looked with a frown and droopy ears. His eyes were twitching, and for a moment I thought he was going to cry. But no - I wasn't going to do this again. Not again, not ever.

"If you think you can manipulate me with puppy dog eyes, you're wrong. Now. Put me down, Sonic."

"I can't. I actually physically can't."

"What do you mean - "

He cut me off. "I can't stop running. My legs refuse to stop. There's somethin' wrong with me."

I just stared at him for a moment, and then looked down. I couldn't even make out which of his legs were what, but I had to look back at his face before I got too dizzy. His heartbroken expression tugged at my own heart, and by old habit, I nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Is that a problem? Don't you love running?"

"Yeah, it's great not being able to stop doing something you love," he said with heavy sarcasm. "Not being able to control your greatest power. Not being able to be in tune with the rest of the world, with my friends. A younger me would have loved this. But it's made me hate it. I hate the things that make me, me. Who am I without running, and who I am with it? For the longest time it was all I had, and now I can't even have it - It's all I am, and it's my greatest love, and now I can't stand it, I can't stand myself. I've come to hate the thing I love most."

Okay. Something was definitely off about him. Sonic and philosophical musings pretty much never go hand-in-hand. Had he been isolated all these years, left with nothing but his own thoughts, unable to connect with others? And unable to tell anyone? I felt horrible now as I imagined all he must have gone through. But why had he not come back and told us?

"Is that why you left?"

He sighed. "It's why I came back."

I was confused. But I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around him, not able to stand seeing him be so broken. Something had really happened to him. And he'd come back to see me, of all people. Which reminded me -

"So, are you really back? Have you seen Tails yet?"

Sonic violently shook his head. "No. Just you."

I was flattered, but also sickened. This was so not happening, not after what he'd done to us.

"How long have you been continuously running?"

"Years. I don't know, maybe less. I'm able to stop it for a few seconds, or at least get my legs to work in opposite directions so I can stay still for a bit, but I always go back."

"How do you sleep?"

He didn't answer, and I shook my head. "Then, how are you _alive_?"

"By being the fastest thing alive..." he attempted, but couldn't crack a smile.

My brow twinged with worry. "Let's get you to a doctor."

He shook his head even more violently. "No. Definitely not."

"Then let's go see Tails, he'll know what to do -"

"No," he said pitifully.

"Why don't you want to see your best friend in the world?"

"You think I want him to see me like this? I want him to remember me as I was. He thinks I'm dead, right?"

"Sonic, you know he believes in you more than anyone. Tails still talks about you sometimes. But he's doing really well, you should go see him."

He didn't answer.

I huffed. "If not him, then why me?"

He let out a huge sigh. "Because. I saw you in the street, you said my name, and I made a dumb decision of thinking you might still care about me like no one else does."

I raised a hand up to caress the side of his face, as he was obviously fighting tears. Sonic had always been emotionally strong, able to shake off anything bothering him with a joke or a shrug. But this had obviously eaten at him for so long that it affected him down to his core. Sonic needed help, and he'd come to me. He leaned into my hand, needing affection, as he pulled me closer to his chest.

"As much as I don't want to, as much as I've fought it, I do still care about you..." I admitted, swooning at his handsome face. I longed to see him again like I remembered, with a smile never far away from those soft lips. I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to be swept away into his arms like I was now, and I wanted him to lean in and whisper that I was his girl forever. Because I would be. This was only proving to me that I'd been lying to myself all these years he'd been gone, telling myself I didn't care. I would always love Sonic the Hedgehog, he would always have my heart in his hands.

 _Damn it._

"The truth is, Ames, " he paused to look at me. "I always cared about you, too. I could just never say it, and I did some dumb stuff. And now I'm crawling back to you, and I feel pathetic. There's not supposed to be anything wrong with me, not anything I can't fix with a good run. Ironic huh."

"The important thing is, you came back. And you want to get help."

"I'm not sure I can be helped. I just thought I'd kidnap you and see what happened."

I rolled my eyes, but only a little. "Will you let me try?"

"What're you gonna do, hammer off my legs? Hmm, not a bad idea."

"Don't talk like that," I scolded. "I just wanna get you to a doctor."

"I've already seen a doctor. For another thing. Uh - not sure I wanna do that again."

I was very curious now, but I let it go. "What do you have to lose? What's your plan - just keep running? It's tearing you up inside, Sonic. Please. I'll help you go. Let me do this for you."

Sonic looked terrified for a moment, but then his face faded back to neutral. "Fine. We'll go see my doctor. He's the only one who understands how weird my body is anyway."

Great. So, that's how I ended up in a doctor's office with an erratic blue blur, trying to figure out the best way to get him to stand still long enough for the doctor to check on him.


	2. Stop

_Just a few words before I begin. First of all, thanks to kimchi-tan and Deathclaw2010 for their reviews. Thanks for all of the faves and follows as well! _

_Second of all, please note this story's rating. M, my first Sonic M-rated piece. I will definitely be dealing with mature themes, and this story will not be for those that are squeamish and/or don't enjoy certain mature topics, including those of a disturbing nature. I won't make a list for spoiler reasons, but I just want to give a warning to back out now if you don't want to read about potential unpleasant topics._

 _This story is intense. I wrote it all in less than a week, and it was difficult for me. I felt like I was smearing my heart on the page in some parts. I've felt like I haven't felt in a long time. That all being said, I hope you stick around. Because this story may be the most personal thing I've ever written; and I know when I write like this, I'm at my best. This is the story I've always wanted to write, and now I'm finally at a mental place where I can. And I did._

 _Please enjoy._

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Stop_

* * *

SONIC

Somehow, I managed to control my legs enough to set Amy down for a split second and not hurt her from the whiplash, but the effort had been too much and I had to take off immediately afterwards. Not from fear, no. I mean, I don't like doctor's offices, but I fully planned on going and seeing Dr. Ellie. It was part of the reason I'd come back, to meet with him and get closure - seeing Amy and picking her up, that had been a whim. I knew I couldn't live like this anymore. I'd thought about suicide, about just letting myself run head-on into a train, and that's when I knew I had a problem. I didn't want to die, but my own thoughts tested my resolve more and more each day.

But who could I tell? I'd abandoned my friends long ago for stupid reasons. I had no one left that I could trust, or that I cared about, that I hadn't destroyed my relationship with. I'd done nothing but made dumb decisions since I was a teenager. Was this the world's way of punishing me for that?

My mind was wandering again. I zipped back into the doctor's office, and attempted a slow jog in circles to try and participate in the conversation. Unfortunately, my slow jogs nowadays are quite destructive, and I could see the debris my speed was causing, with paperwork and small objects getting sucked into the small tornado I created. I sighed and headed out the door again, just doing laps around the building.

As I made my way through the street I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Shock, horror, disbelief. Yes, world, I was back. I was a freak, okay, you can stop staring now. I just wanted to get some help. This is why I didn't come back sooner, and why I'd always avoided any place that could possibly have other people. I didn't want to be sighted, I didn't want the press following me, I didn't want to be the hero anymore. I didn't want to be what everyone thought I was. I couldn't be the ideal they pictured me as... I wasn't allowed to be weak or show emotion or that I was hurting. These people had no idea what I'd been through, and couldn't possibly understand. No one wanted to see their hero fade from glory - _**it was why I was okay with simply letting everyone remember me for who I was, rather than learn who I'd become**. _Why come back and ruin my former image? Hell, I couldn't even be normal enough to see a doctor...

Each lap I peeked in the window, watching Amy trying to explain, well, _me_ , to the receptionist, and I managed a half smile. Amy Rose - what an incredible girl. I'd often thought about her with bittersweet memories, feeling nothing but regret and guilt about all that I'd done. In another world I would be with her, we'd be happy, and I'd be everything she thought I was. I shouldn't have doubted for a moment that the girl would accept me as I was, and try to help me. About this particular problem, of course. No way could she understand the other thing. I gulped. _Dr. Ellie!_ He knew. Or at least he had some information on it - and I didn't even know myself. Amy was talking to him now. I had to get to him before she did -

I entered the building with a rush, and begged, pleaded my legs to stop for once, but they refused. My powerful lower limbs definitely had a mind of their own, and were rebelling against my control. I turned on a dime, narrowly missing a door, and managed to find Dr. Ellie. I heard him say my name, but I knew he couldn't hear me, so I didn't bother talking. I was stuck in this bubble and couldn't have any meaningful contact... Amy was the first person I'd talked to in... so long... It felt so nice to hold her, feel her hold me, see her forgive me, which I definitely didn't deserve...

CRASH

I'd gotten distracted. I looked behind and cursed myself as I realized I'd crashed a huge hole through the wall of the building. What was I gonna do? This had been a mistake - I couldn't get help. I had to leave before anyone, before _Amy_ , found out the truth about me.

No, _no_. I was done running from this, I just wanted to stop. I wanted to rest. I wanted to chop my fucking legs off, I'd be okay never walking again, just let me stop, please - just let me die - what would happen if I just jumped in front a train and let it take my pain away -

I had to see Amy again. She was the only one who could talk me out of this.

"Sonic." Her voice. I could hear her, my ears were tuned to pick her out of the chaos, but I didn't risk picking her up again and not being able to drop her.

"We have - " She got cut off, and I did my best to slow down and do more laps, picking up more information each time.

"To give - " Lap. "You a -" Lap. "Sedative - " Lap. "So you - " Lap. "Can stop."

A sedative? I wasn't sure I liked that idea. I didn't have a choice though. If a sedative is what I needed to stop this madness, I'd take it. I wanted to live.

As I headed back inside, I saw the syringe on the table. I zoomed by and picked it up, noticing there was a note on it, indicating I should insert the needle directly into one of my legs. That would be easy enough, right? They were just moving at ridiculous speeds that only I could follow. No sweat.

I'd never liked needles, but this may be my only shot to be normal again. Heh, see what I did there... ugh. Here it goes - I held the pointy end near my legs, and took a moment to figure out their speed. I matched the same rhythm with my arms, counting in my head, until I was sure they lined up, and then - bam. I felt no more than a slight prick as I poked my leg with the medicine.

The effects were gradual, and I tried to recalibrate my brain as my legs slowed down, and the world became less blurry around me. Slowly, slowly, my legs came to a stop, and I let out a sigh of relief as I gained my bearings. I was in the doctor's office waiting room, everyone's eyes on me.

"Hi," I said, and then the next thing I knew I had a mouthful of carpet.

OOF. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't move my legs. I tried lifting myself with my arms, but I could only do a partial pushup, my lower half refusing to budge. I could hear some noise in the background, but everything was moving excruciatingly slowly. People's voices… laughter?

Amy was next to me, her strong arms around my chest and shoulders, attempting to lift me up. But I found myself collapsing to the floor again, as Amy had dropped me, and was suddenly giggling up a storm. I decided not to embarrass myself by trying to move and instead just glared at her.

"Hilarious, isn't it?"

"Sorry Sonic," she said, sniffling and pressing her lips together. "It's just, you said hi, and then just - hahahahaha! You, haha, collapsed to the floor. You didn't even try to catch yourself, you were just like, _plop_."

I blinked, trying to register what she was saying, but it was like she was talking and moving in slow motion. There was a delay between each syllable, and my mind was anticipating what she was about to say, but it didn't translate in my mind until a few seconds later.

"It seems the tranquilizer has slowed down his reflexes," Dr. Ellie said, but it sounded like he was under water. "Sonic has unusually high reaction times. Literally off the charts. But this is the strongest sedative we have. I'm relieved that it worked, and didn't knock him out."

"Yeah, yeah, will you get me up?" I grumbled from the floor, regretting coming here after all. I'd just gone from one problem to the exact opposite.

Amy nodded and then attempted to lift me once more, still chuckling under her breath.

"Gah you're heavy," she complained, and half carried/half dragged me into the exam room, Dr. Ellie right behind her.

"I can't feel my legs," I grunted, looking down at the limp limbs. The world felt like it was spinning around me,and my mind was dizzy. I blinked, trying to center myself and be in the moment. Everything was so slow and calm around me, but my mind was still going 1800 mph. Not enough stimuli and too many processes in my anxious mind, I couldn't use my surroundings to distract my erratic train of thoughts. In just a few seconds I'd already memorized every detail but at the same time it was all buzzing with movement. It felt like half of me was beyond calm, and the other half was panicked.

"Well Sonic. Nice of you to finally come back. You had an appointment several months ago," Dr. Ellie said, scowling at me over his clipboard. Amy helped me climb onto the exam bed and then sat down beside me, putting her hand on my leg, and then taking my hand. I didn't deserve her.

"Yeah, well, I would have been here sooner, but I've had trouble getting my legs to cooperate." I rubbed my temples.

"I see your condition has gotten worse."

" _Worse_?" Amy butted in, glaring at me. "How long has he been like this?"

Instant regret at bringing her here. I didn't want to have this conversation. "It didn't start out like this," I said. "It's gotten worse over the years."

"Let's see," Dr. Ellie flipped through some paperwork. "I last saw you, let's see. Oh. 10 months ago. Back then you were saying the restless bouts were coming nearly everyday. You first saw me for this issue about 3 years ago. Now it seems that you can't stop at all."

Amy let go of my hand. "You were seeing a doctor this _whole time_? In our hometown? For _years_ , Sonic? _Reall_ y?" Amy said, her hands on her hips. I gulped. Did she still have her hammer? Of course. I hadn't seen it yet, but I would be a dumbass if I didn't think she still had it.

I attempted a weak smile, but I was still dizzy, so it likely came out as a grimace. "Guess I've lost track of time. When you move faster than anybody else, you kinda think more time is passing. The past few, years, whatever, has just been consumed with this."

Amy looked so disappointed, but I turned to Dr. Ellie, who spoke. "Well, good news for you is that in all this time, I've developed a theory of what could be wrong. But, before we get to that, I will ask you once again. I see you've brought a lady with you, so, do you want me to discuss those old test results - "

Oh god no. Nope. Nope.

"Never."

I could feel Amy's gaze boring into my soul. "Sonic."

I tried to adjust my legs but remembered I couldn't move or feel them. "Take those results and toss them in the trash. I don't want to know."

Dr. Ellie nodded. "As you wish, Sonic. Either way, I don't believe that's related to your current affliction - "

"Sonic, what test results? What does he mean?" Amy pestered, and I avoided her eye contact. My guilt was overwhelming and looking at her would only make it worse. I felt lower than dirt, a piece of shit. I was a failure. I'd had everything and threw it away for absolutely no reason. There would be no redemption for me.

"Nothing. Drop it. It doesn't matter."

She touched my hand, but I pulled away.

"Please tell me..."

"No." I turned to the doc. "So what's your theory."

"It may sound counter intuitive, but I believe what's made the issue worse is that you're fighting it so much. Your legs are rebelling against your mind. Before all this happened, Sonic, what was the longest time you've ever ran at top speed without stopping? What's your high score, your record?"

I didn't even hesitate. "Nine hours."

"And?"

"Nine hours. Four minutes. Seven seconds."

Dr. Ellie nodded, and held the clipboard to his chest. "I see. Well, here's what I suggest. You embrace this affliction. Use it. And break your old record. Once you do, you should finally be able to rest."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Did science _change_ while I was gone?"

"Your snark is not injured, I see. I'm not a psychologist, but since you've always refused to see one, I took the liberty of consulting with one myself. She fully believes this is a mental thing. You've always been a daredevil, wanting to push yourself to your greatest limit. It's been a while since you broke that record. That's what your body is aching to do; it was made to push itself further and further. You can think of it as symbolic - you feel like you're losing yourself, so you have to get that back. Be better than your old self, be able to still be you, but better."

"Doesn't make sense." I shook my head, but instantly regretted it from the sudden shock of pain rushing through my skull. I winced. "I've been running, non stop, for however long, I don't even know. Surely I've broke my record by now."

He tilted his head at me. "But you've been fighting it, haven't you? You've been trying to stop. Not trying to break the record. I suggest that's what you do. Have a specific goal in mind, tell your legs they can rest when you hit 9 hours, 4 minutes, 8 seconds. That is something the old you would do."

It made some sorta sense, but I didn't know. "You really think that's what this is?"

"Yes, I do. I believe it's worth a try. And if that doesn't work, well, we start exploring other options, and go to Plan B."

I was almost afraid to ask. "Which is?"

He looked down at his table, and motioned to the empty syringe. "I can give you a prescription for this sedative. And you could use it when you need to. The side effects may be severe, though, and there's a good chance if you keep taking this, you could end up permanently paralyzed from the waist down."

I smirked. "Gee, that wouldn't be so bad."

Amy elbowed me in the ribs. Hard.

"Ow! Hey, I can still feel those."

She smiled sweetly at me. "Like he said, it's worth a try, Sonic. What are nine more hours when you've been like this for a long time? I have a watch. You can borrow it, because I know you don't have one."

I eyed the bright pink accessory on her wrist. It was a thoughtful gesture, and I had to smile at how sweet she still was after all these years. Was I really about to do this? Give myself a few more hours alone with my thoughts? I shuddered at the thought.

"Thanks, Amy. But I think, if I'm gonna do this, I want to take more than just your watch."

"Hm?"

I adjusted myself the best I could, and reached for her hand. She met me halfway. "I wanna take you with me."

She blinked three times, slowly. "You want me to sit in your arms while you run at dizzying speeds for more than nine hours? Sonic, I can't."

"Ames, I need you to be there. Please."

"But, Sonic. I can't. I have a job! And I have to eat! And use the bathroom! And it's so _impractical_. You know I care about you, but I can't do this."

"Amy... I don't trust myself alone with my mind anymore. I've had some dark thoughts, thoughts that scared me. You may be the only one who can talk me out of - " I looked away and spoke softly. "Killing myself."

"Sonic, you're, you're suicidal?"

"I don't wanna die. But I can't do this alone anymore. Maybe that's why my feet carried me all the way back here. Back to you. Because…. Cuz you might be the only one who can save me."

Ehh, maybe that was a bit over the top? I cursed myself at the overdramatic language. But Amy was into that sorta thing, right? Was she still romantic, did she still daydream about being with a hero? Shit - I didn't even know her anymore. I had changed, and she probably had, too. I waited for her response eagerly, my impatience rearing its ugly head.

She finally spoke, and my heart fell at her indignant tone and body language.

"No, Sonic. _No_. And you wanna know why?" She pointed her finger right at my face. "You left us. No calls, no notice, no nothing. You abandoned all of us. For _years_. And I waited for you. For _years_. We all worried, we all had no idea where you were, we looked for you forever. I missed you so much, Sonic! All I wanted was just a glimpse of you again. You broke my heart, you never told me how you felt. I spent so much time pining over you, waiting for you, telling myself it didn't matter that I would be with you no matter how long it took. It was hard, Sonic. So hard…. But I finally realized you had abandoned us, and I had to move on. I did - somehow. Or at least I thought I did. I _finally_ got to the point where I could see other guys, and I was over you, and not thinking about you constantly, and I'm better, and I have a job. And then you waltz back in here and kidnap me and assume that I'll love you again.

"And _now_ I come to find out you've actually been around, seeing doctors, you won't tell me all of what's wrong with you, you won't tell me where you've been, and you won't even go visit Tails, your best friend in the world. Now you want me to drop everything, to put my life on hold for you again? It's not happening. You've broke my heart enough, Sonic. I have to be strong here. I said I would help you get to a doctor, but I'm not doing this. This is where I draw the line."

Every word cut me like a blade, sinking the guilt and pain more and more into the open wound. She was right. I'd been too greedy in asking this of her. I couldn't expect to come back and have everything between us be exactly the same. Amy was older now - only a few years younger than me. She was an adult, not 12 or 13 like I remembered her. She was mature and strong and lovely and everything I didn't deserve to have. She'd done more than enough for me.

My ears drooped. So that was it then? I was gonna do this on my own? There was a time I could have had Amy any time I wanted, but that time was obviously up. I couldn't take her for granted anymore. If I wanted her at all, and I guess I did in some way, I'd have to win her back over. And there was only one place to start.

"I understand, but what if... I told you all that. Everything I've left out, why I left, what I've been up to - all that."

She crossed her arms. "I'm listening."

"No, I mean, during the run. We'll have nine hours together, and, I'm not sure if that can make up for years of neglect, but, I can try."

"No, Sonic. I have to be strong. I can't let you keep doing this to me..." she trailed off, and I thought for sure she was going to cry. This was hard for her, too.

"Amy," I reached for her, but she didn't meet me halfway this time. "I'm offering to make it up to you. I'm offering you closure. I can answer all your questions, every single one, I promise."

"Why can't you just tell me after?"

"Because, I don't know if I'll have the guts to do it then. If this heals me, then what if I go back to who I was? What then? I'm offering it to you now. You don't have to wait anymore."

She shook her head. "Always on your terms. What about what _I_ want, huh?"

"What do you want? Me to just go away, like I did before? You wanna get rid of me again?"

"I want you to get better. But I can't commit to this, Sonic, it's too much. I know how you are. I'll come with you today, and then tomorrow you'll be better and leave me alone again. I can't let you break my heart over and over again anymore. I'm past that.."

"I want to explain all of that to you. I promise I will. I'm asking for nine more hours to make this right with you. I want that."

Amy sighed heavily. "Okay. As a sign of good faith, why don't you start by telling me what those test results were about?"

My heart stopped. Of course, she starts with that one. "That's, uhh, a long story, you kinda have to know what happened before that…"

She threw up her hands. "Of course! You can't give me a straight answer! Just so typical Sonic! I'm _done_ with you!" She stood up and headed for the door.

No, no, no, I couldn't let her get away! But damn my cursed legs not working. "Hey, I'm sorry! Okay? I'm an idiot. But I wanna make this up to you - "

Just as Amy opened the door to leave, a ton of noise and commotion came from the other side. Amy jumped back, and one of the staff members quickly entered in and shut the door behind her.

"Dr. Ellie, I hate to interrupt, but - " the nurse assistant looked at me. "The media is outside. They know Sonic is here, and they want to talk to him and get video of him. There's so many of them, they're pounding on the door. I called the police, but they just want to see Sonic, too. They're not going to wait much longer. They said Sonic being back is not just national news, it's an emergency."

"Fuck!" I swore out loud. There was no way I was letting anybody see me like this. I didn't want videos going viral. I didn't want my return to be me in my pathetic current state. I had to get better before the world saw me again. As I said, I'd rather everyone falsely remember who I was than get to know the new me. Otherwise -

"Doc, how long until this wears off?" I gestured to my legs.

He walked to a cabinet and pulled out another syringe. "A shot of adrenaline should get your reflexes going again. If you're ready to try to beat your record, I can give it to you now."

Good. I turned to Amy, who was staring at me with a conflicted expression. "Tell me you'll come with me."

She stood right in front of me, and I could see the pain on her face, the unshed tears. "Sonic, I..."

I put my hands on her shoulders and gave her my best smile. "Cuz I don't wanna hafta kidnap you. Again."

Her lips were suddenly on mine, but only for a quick second. My breath was stolen, and I wish she wouldn't have pulled away so fast. Her hand stroked my quills, sending shivers down my spine.

"Let's go."

I nodded at Dr. Ellie, and winced in preparation for the sting of the needle. The drug pumped into my system, and my heart rate quadrupled in only a few seconds. My legs were revving up, ready to go, and Amy crawled into my lap. I held her close to me, wanting to make her as comfy as possible before I sped out of the office at top speed.

The clock had been started.


	3. Candy

_Thanks to Exclusive04, NeckBreak, Guest (kimchi-tan), Mewmew, Deathclaw2010, IT'S NO USE I'M OUTTA USE, Amefloza13, kimchi-tan, YGquan! All your reviews seriously made my day! You guys are truly awesome, and I'm so happy you're already hooked on this story. As I said earlier, it means a lot to me personally and it's super intense. This chapter in particular was difficult and super emotional to write, and so be prepared. You might wanna be sitting down as you read..._

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Candy_

* * *

SONIC

"So where do I start?"

I began as we settled into a rhythm, racing across the world at near my top speed. Now that I ran with purpose, with a goal, I definitely felt much better. I still felt like shit, but at least I was trying something new. I had hope now, my head was clearing, my heart was settling down. And I had Amy with me, who cared about me more than I deserved. I could feel some of my confidence come back - Amy had always had that effect on me, of making me feel like a true hero that could do anything. I'd always tried to live up to her expectations of me - and perhaps that's why I'd felt lost for so long without her. All that Dr. Ellie said was making sense now. This was going to work. I knew it was.

"Oh gee, I don't know. How about _why_ you left us for several years and didn't make any sort of contact while we were all desperately searching for you?"

Her words brought me back to reality. _Right_. I'd still have to relive the past few years of my life, telling her everything. All my pain, all my regrets, all my dumb decisions. Would she still love me then, when she realized I wasn't who she thought I was anymore? I gulped and looked down at Amy. She sat nestled in my arms, looking adorable as ever, but her arms were folded and she had an annoyed expression. And we'd only just begun.

"You're already cranky, huh?"

"No. I already have to pee."

"Are you on your period, too?"

Her hammer instantly appeared, and I almost tripped and fell flat on my face. Considering I still couldn't stop my legs, that would be quite unfortunate. Damn, it was bigger than I remembered.

"Okay, okay, sorry. It was just a joke," sweat was forming on my brow, and I could feel Amy's anger emanating off her figure.

"I hate you," she muttered through gritted teeth, and holstered her mallet.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, but you love me too. That's why you agreed to come."

"Don't make me change my mind, Sonic. You're lucky I'm a fool for you."

"Yeah - look, I don't want to take advantage of you, kay? I don't want to make you uncomfortable. If at any time you want to stop, you want to slow down, you want to get off Mr. Sonic's crazy ride, just tell me. And we will. I'll let you go. I promise, Ames."

I could see her expression soften, but then she gave me a flirty smile. "Gee, you move pretty fast, mister. We just met and you already wanna have sex?"

The blood in my veins froze into ice, and my lungs emptied, leaving me breathless. Fresh tears appeared in my eyes and the world grew even more blurry around me. I sniffed, and turned my head so the wind dried my eyes.

 _She didn't know_. There was no way she could. She had no idea she'd just struck a nerve, hit me at my weakest point. I was so glad that my legs were moving on their own because I would have just come to a complete stop as every conscious process in my body came to a halt. She was staring at me, obviously confused at my reaction. I couldn't look at her.

"I'm gonna let you get off so you can use the the bathroom," was all I said. "Get ready to jump in a second because I'm not gonna stop, cuz I can't. Just call out to me when you're ready."

"Okay."

I let her slip out of my arms, and I looked behind me to see Amy's figure getting smaller and smaller until she was just a pretty pink pixel in my past. I should have known. This wasn't going to work. Amy was just the same as all the other girls. She would expect the same from me, if not so much more… she had so many fantasies about me…

The thought made me sick. I was going to puke. I could feel the bile rising in my stomach now as the anxiety, the fear kicked in. Bringing her had been a mistake, she didn't even want to come, how could she understand what happened to me? And if she couldn't, how could anyone else?

 _Stop panicking, Sonic. Just stop it. Stop beating yourself up. It wasn't your fault._

Wasn't it though? I made those choices. I did those things. I don't deserve anything good, especially not Amy.

 _She's not just like other girls, that's why you've held her at arm's length for so long. You always have to put your best self forward for her. You're brave for even attempting to tell her._

I'm a coward. I hid for years. I should just run away now that she's gone. I can do this myself. And if it doesn't work, I'll kill myself because that's all I can do.

 _No. You have a purpose, a will to live! There's so much you wanna do! Maybe you've made some mistakes, but today is the first day of the rest of your life, and you can change! You're making steps! Just don't stop, don't abandon her, don't abandon yourself._

 _She loves you, Sonic. And you love her._

That wasn't enough before. And it'll never be if I can't love her as she wants, as she deserves, as she should be loved - I'm not wired like that. I can't make her put up with me. I'm damaged goods and she should have the world, I've already broken her heart. I should just get out of her life. I won't be happy either way, but at least she will be.

Without me.

 _Wake up! You're Sonic the Hedgehog! Everyone adores you, and missed you, and the world wants you alive and well._

No. The world was better off when they thought I was dead.

The voices in my head, arguing with myself - this is just what I'd been afraid of. Why I couldn't do this alone. I couldn't. Only a few minutes in and my mind was unraveling. This is why I needed Amy.

"Sonic…."

I heard her voice in the wind, and turned back to pick her up again. As she appeared in my vision, my heart ached with pain. I could never have her. In one swift motion, I turned in a small circle to sweep Amy in my arms again, and kept on running. She quietly settled into my arms as we began a few moments of awkward silence.

She spoke, her voice soft. "Sonic, I'm sorry, I thought we were flirting and having banter. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know."

Her hand stroked my cheek. I enjoyed it too much. I had to while I still could, there was no way she'd stay here once I told my story. But I was done waiting. I had to get it all of my chest. It'd been there too long.

I spoke with a steady, but neutral tone. "The reason I left, Ames… I was out on an adventure, running around, just doing what I do. I didn't leave for any particular reason, just kinda left for myself. Did want I wanted to do. You know how I was. But this time, I met a girl."

She nodded, signaling for me to continue. She was taking this okay, so far.

"Her name - " I choked. "Her name was Candy. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, and she wouldn't go out with me no matter how much I begged. She was a bit older than me, an adult at the time, but I was smitten. And then one day…" I stopped, my mind protesting the recall of the memories. "She caught up with me, and she came on so strong, I… I… lost my virginity to her."

"Okay."

She was taking this way too well, even though her voice sounded cautious.

"But I didn't want to." I admitted, choking the words out, but once they started, they wouldn't stop. "I didn't want to have sex with her. Why I didn't want to, I don't know. The whole thing was weird. I thought I wanted her and at the time it seemed a good idea, and I was dumb enough to just go with my impulses, but I didn't want it. At all. I hated it. I hated myself. But that's not even the worst thing." I swallowed, immediately feeling nauseous again. "She blackmailed me. She had a video of the whole thing, and said I couldn't go back home, back to you, and Tails, and everyone, or she'd let the whole world know. She kept me captive, and wouldn't let me leave. she…"

I drifted off, unable to look at Amy, but in the corner of my eye I could see her horrified expression.

"Sorry, Amy, this is just so hard."

"No, don't apologize. Take your time," she all but whispered, raising her hand to caress my face again. I took a few moments just to breathe, my mind resisting the memories once again. I was going to be sick, I was going to throw up, I was going to die, I was going to run into something and kill myself and Amy too….

"Sonic, it's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

But I knew she would. She would leave me. For the longest I was okay knowing she was living happily without me, but now she knew. She knew, and it was over. The only girl that truly knew me, truly loved me, was disgusted at what I'd done, what I'd let happen to me.

My breathing returned to normal, and I pushed away the terrified half of me that resisted this conversation. I needed to finish.

"She was abusive. She was dominating. She hurt me, Amy. She _beat_ me. And I don't know why I let it happen. I was… I was me. I was Sonic. And this girl, she broke me. I could have fought her off, I could have killed her even, I could have just left her and run away, but I didn't. I stayed and let it happen, and she convinced me that I liked it, that I was naturally submissive and wanted a girl to dominate me. She convinced me that I'd never been happier in my life, and I didn't want to leave her. And I thought this was just how sex was, how pleasure just had to be tinted with pain. She talked about you even... she had control over everything I did, and I slowly lost my confidence and abilities to be the hero I always was…"

I wiped away a few tears that I didn't even know had squeezed out of my eyes. I could feel Amy's hands on my cheeks again, brushing away the moisture.

"Sonic, I'm so sorry. I had no idea..."

"And the worst thing is, the whole time, Amy, the _whole_ time, in the back of my head I knew I should leave, I knew I was miserable, I knew I wanted to come home, but I couldn't. I told myself I was Sonic the Hedgehog, and I could do anything, nothing could get me down, no one could control me or tell me what to do, but she twisted those thoughts and told me the hedgehog I'd become was the real me. I was only 15. She messed me up, Amy. She messed me up real bad."

"I'm so sorry…"

I shook my head. "Don't apologize for that _bitch_. It's not your fault."

"Sonic, it's not your fault either."

All I could do was shake my head. "Isn't it, though?"

"No. She manipulated you. She abused you, Sonic. You said she was an adult, and you were only 15. This is serious… none of this is your fault."

I was tired of thinking this, but I really didn't deserve Amy.

"That's not how I saw it. That's not how everyone else will see it. Why did I not just run away and leave her! Why did I let her hurt me? _Huh_? I can hear them ask me now. But I don't know, okay? I don't know. I thought that's how sex was supposed to be. If I don't understand, how can they understand? I'm a guy - guys aren't supposed to be weak, or not want to have sex all the time. Guys can't be taken advantage of. Guys can't possibly want to say no, but I did, over and _over and she still did all that to me_. Okay? I didn't want any of it, but I should have, right? I'm one of the most powerful beings on this planet and I let myself lose to a weakling, because of sex. I was 15 when I met her. 15, Amy. A kid, basically. I didn't know better, but I feel I should have. It's my fault."

Amy spoke with gentleness. "Sonic, I can't say this enough: _this is not your fault_. Okay? Not your fault, at all. Just because you're strong doesn't mean you can't be hurt like this. No one who hears this story will ever blame you for a second for what happened. And if they do - why does what they think matter? Since when did you care so much about what others think of you? You just do your own thing, right? The haters be damned."

"That was the old me. The better me. The me you knew." I paused, painfully speaking the next few words. "The me you loved."

Amy shook her head and held onto me even closer. "Sonic, I think… I think I've shown you that I love you no matter what by now. Believe me when I say this doesn't change my feelings for you at all. In fact, it makes me love you more, because I know you went through something impossibly horrific, and you're still here. I just wish I knew at the time. And I could have helped you. So don't think I don't love you. Because I do. And…" she suddenly scowled. "I'm gonna _kill_ this girl. No one hurts my Sonic."

I wanted to smile but couldn't. "I don't even know where she is now. I don't wanna know."

"How could she do this to you. She's so _dead_ …" Amy fumed for a moment, and I let her, taking the pause in conversation to recompose myself. The worst was over. I said it. I did it. A weight was lifted from my soul, as I shared my story for the first time. I felt better, but I was still shaking from all the feelings. I was emotionally drained.

But the story wasn't over yet.

"So, you finally got away from her?" Amy prompted me to continue.

"Yeah. It sounds weird, but I just woke up one day and had enough. I knew where she kept the videos of us having sex. I destroyed every single one and left. Just straight up ran away. And never looked back. I was with her for three, four years, and when I left I had nowhere to go, nowhere to run. Who even was I anymore? It's when I suddenly realized I was an adult. But where could I go? I was not strong enough to come back to you guys, as much as I knew you all must miss me terribly. I had to fix myself before I came crawling back. I felt like absolute garbage and needed to find myself again.

"So I did what the old me always did. I traveled far away, on the other side of the world. Hoping I wouldn't be recognized of course, but some people did."

"Wait a minute…" Amy nodded. "I remember there were so many 'Sonic sightings' on the news...and I hated them because they kept my hopes up. They were later proved to be a hoax, but - they were real?"

"Yeah, guess so. Anyway, I looked for a place where I could just start over and be me again. I was still super messed up in the head. It seemed like I was questioning everything, the things I used to love, I couldn't really enjoy anymore. I mean, running. New experiences. Adventuring. None of that stuff excited me anymore. Nothing seemed to. I wasn't me anymore. I wasn't sure I was anybody."

Amy rubbed my arms, smiling at me softly but sadly.

"And as much as that concerned me, I realized something even worse. Uh, Ames, I'm not even sure how to tell you this because I'm still confused about it all myself."

"I'm listening Sonic. Just do your best."

"Amy, I'd never really… uh, how do I.. uhm. Hm." I tried to organize my thoughts. "I've never really… wanted to have sex. I know, I know. It sounds crazy. But for the longest time, I'd think about sex and wonder what the big deal was. Tails and Knuckles would talk to me about girls, about how hot and sexy they were, and I just didn't… see it? I didn't get it."

"What do you mean? Are you saying you like… _guys_ …?" I could see the fear in her eyes. "I mean, that's okay if you do, but - It's not exactly good news for me."

"No, no. Listen, uh. Oh boy, well," I stuttered out my words. No matter how much I'd pictured this conversation in my head, it wasn't any easier. "Just like I said… I didn't get the whole sex thing, in any way, shape, form, fashion. You know I like thrills, new things, but sex was just never on my radar of something I wanted to try. I never saw a girl and just wanted her like that. That's uh, part of the reason I ran from you. Because I… didn't see you in that way. The way Tails and Knux talked about girls. I thought there was somethin' different about me. Now, now, before you say anything… I had feelings for you. I knew that I did. I had a crush on you, badly. But I never thought about being with you, ya know, intimately…." I trailed off, embarrassed and already ready to be done with this icky conversation. "But you obviously did, and I had no idea what it all meant, I was confused, so I ran away from you. I ran away because I didn't know how to reconcile in my mind how I felt, and how you felt - how the rest of the world seemed to feel about romance. It all just made me so uncomfortable. So I ran."

Amy sat up straight in my arms. "Is this what that _bitch_ did to you?"

"No. Amy, no. This was me, before I even met her. I never really found anyone attractive, or sexy. Not girls, definitely not dudes. Even though I liked girls, I didn't think I liked them like that. But I do have to say, one good thing that bitch did for me, is made me realize that I wasn't interested in, that stuff, in any way, form, fashion."

"I don't understand, Sonic. What she did to you, that's not love at all. That's not how sex is supposed to be. I know you didn't know it back then, but how can you say all this with certainty now? When you've never tried it otherwise…?"

I knew what she was getting at, but it still disturbed me.

"But I _have_ , Amy. After I left Candy, I tried other girls. Lots of them, Ames. Like, so many. There were a few times when pretty much all I was doing was trying to get laid, and, well. I'm not proud of that. But none of them could seem to cure me. I knew I was attracted to girls in some way, but not… in this weird sexy way that everyone else was. No matter who I tried, or what I tried, I just couldn't get into it. I realized that I must be gay. Because that was the only other option, right? In fact, I hoped that's all this was, so I could feel normal again. So, I tried guys too."

I waited for her reaction, but she just stared at me with a blank expression.

"It was much worse. I only tried two before I realized that wasn't me either. I wasn't gay, but I wasn't straight either. I was nothing. I was empty, and felt broken. It was even worse when I heard about myself from the media, and about how I was some sort of teenage sex symbol. I didn't want that, I didn't even know what it meant. I felt so… alienated from what everyone saw me as. I felt like I couldn't be me anymore - hell, who even was 'me'? I wasn't a hero, I wasn't a sex symbol, I wasn't even interested anymore in what made me famous, my speed. I was nothing. I felt… _fake_." I shuddered at the word.

Silence passed between us as Amy absorbed what I was saying. I waited with eagerness to hear her response, but she didn't say anything at first. Every time she moved just a little, I immediately focused on her, dying to hear what she was thinking. This was it, this is what I was afraid to say. I was afraid to tell the girl I loved that I didn't love her like she did.

"Sonic, for the longest I knew you didn't find me attractive, that was obvious, but I just don't understand how you could still like me." She finally spoke.

"Amy I've messed up a lot of things, but I don't want to mess up this. I need to tell you that I still care about you immensely, I respect you, and - dare I say it, I love you, Amy. I've made a ton of mistakes, but I want you to know that… I've been on a journey of self discovery and I'm still figuring stuff out."

She still wasn't saying much, and it was killing me. There was a reason I didn't share this much all the time - never, really. I was only doing this because I knew I'd held it in too long. And I felt I owed it to Amy to share. And looking into her eyes, I knew that at the end of this, if she decided she didn't want me in her life anymore, I'd understand and leave her forever. If that's what she wanted.

"So what happened next?"

I sighed. She wasn't giving me much. "Well, long story short, I felt so broken I knew I had to do something. My experimenting just left me confused. For a while I thought that I was getting all my sexual energy out by running, so I quit that for a few days and then tried to sleep with a girl with that pent up energy - but it was no different, I was just more frustrated with myself. I had a girl tell me that I should get my hormones checked, so that's what I did. I went back home, swore Dr. Ellie to secrecy, cuz he's the only doctor who knows about my powers and body and stuff, and asked him to check my testosterone levels."

Her eyes lit up. "That was the test results he was talking about?"

"Yeah. Now you see why I wanted to wait to tell you?"

"It makes some sense, yeah."

I waited for Amy to say more, and she finally did.

"I'm sorry, Sonic, I'm just, taking all this in. It's a lot. I don't know what to say. You've been through so much, and, I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you. I can't say I really understand but I'm here for you now, no matter what."

I looked down at her, feeling so vulnerable. I had to know. I had to ask. "Do you still love me?"

The smile that appeared on her face was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, and as she wrapped me in a close, warm hug, my heart melted into a puddle of molten love and care and relief. She accepted me. As I was. I was so worried for so long, but feeling her embrace was just everything.

"Of course, Sonic. I said I'd always love you, and this doesn't change anything." She kissed my cheek. "We'll figure this out, okay?"

"Thank you," I said genuinely. I let myself exhale heavily, feeling so, so much better. I did it. I told her. It was over now. I had one person, the best person in the world, on my side, loving me, supporting me. Life wasn't all that bad. Things were turning around, and I could get through this.

I wanted to reach out and touch her face. "Amy, you're literally the best thing that ever happened to me. Thanks for never giving up."

Her eyes got misty, matching mine. "Sonic, ever since I first saw you I knew our fates were intertwined, and we were meant to be together. I always knew my purpose was to be there for you. And that's what I've always done, and will always do."

After making sure I wasn't about to run off a cliff, I raised my arms, leaned forward, and kissed Amy with passion, relief, care, and love. I was going to do everything in my power to take care of her and to keep her with me. I needed her. I was going to make all of this up to her. I could feel her hands wrapping around my neck, pulling me closer to her to prolong the kiss. Her lips were sweet and tender, so soft, and I didn't want to stop. But I still had a job to do, and I wasn't about to run into a tree. I broke the kiss and let her settle back into my arms.

"So that's pretty much it - after that, this odd thing with my legs started happening. It only got worse and worse like Doc said. I thought about killing myself and that's when I knew all of this had to stop. I wanted the old me back, and when I saw you in the city, well, I've never believed in fate like you do, but it was the right timing for me."

She smiled up at me, still glowing from the kiss. "I'm glad it worked out."

"So, uh, how much more time do we have?"

Amy glanced down at her wrist, and her lips twisted in displeasure. "Still more than 7 hours."

"What?" It felt like an eternity had already passed between us.

"Yeah, I'm surprised too. How do your legs feel?"

I shrugged. "The same."

"Well, did you have anything more to share?"

"No, I'm kinda, shared out. I wanna take a break from talking if you don't mind. Say, enough about me. What about you? Got any juicy details to pass the time?"

I raised my eyebrows at Amy, and her resulting expression was enough to pique my curiosity.


	4. Numbers

_Eeep, you're all still here, great! Glad I didn't scare you all off, but I did warn you this story is intense! This chapter is a bit more chill, so you can relax a bit._

 _Thanks to Blancis16 (x2!), kimchi-tan, NeckBreak, Amefloza13, Lynkia, Deathclaw2010, IT'S NO USE I'M OUTTA USE, MewMew for your reviews!_

 _By the way… uh, get used to the cliffhangers. Pretty much every single chapter ends with one, so. Heh. Enjoy that!_

* * *

Chapter 4: Numbers

* * *

AMY

To say today hadn't perfectly gone to my plans had been an understatement. But who can really plan when they have Sonic in their life? To be fair, he wasn't back in my life until only a few hours ago, so I couldn't have planned around seeing Sonic again today. I never could, and that was part of his charm. I thought that very charm had worn off on me, but apparently not. I was still swooning as some of his confidence was coming back, the way he held me, the way his lips turned when he smiled, the way he tried to brush off everything and face it head-on and fearlessly. I'd missed him dearly. And it was so good to have him back, in any form.

We were still stuck in this weird bubble of him running as fast as he could to break his old record. I had to admit I was getting exhausted, and all I was doing was lying down in Sonic's arms. I couldn't complain too much, but I was bored almost. I'd spent so long wanting and waiting and dreaming of just this thing, and now that it was here, I was starting to just stare at the clock instead of enjoying his presence.

Be careful what you wish for…

Speaking of that line of thought, I'd spent so much time just wanting to know why Sonic left us, and now that he told me the truth, I wasn't sure what to think. Would I have been better of not knowing? It had all been a shock at first, and I was still processing the details. He'd told it all so fast, and he did a good job despite being emotional. And I still had so many questions for him, but since we were taking a break from talking, it left me with time to just think and process. Now I was starting to realize who he was, who he'd become.

He was a victim of sexual abuse and manipulation. He felt like he lost himself and his sense of agency and self worth. He was mentally disturbed and suicidal.

And he was asexual.

Now part of me was thinking maybe all of those were related. Maybe once Sonic was better, once we did this stupid record-breaking run together, maybe he'd magically go back to normal. And that would be good for him, perhaps, but for me? My own heart was confused about what I desired. Did I really want someone like him back in my life? The life I'd worked so hard for, every day, to get to something resembling normal? Sonic was very good at throwing a wrench in carefully laid plans. He had a way of just tossing them all out the window at a whim to do his own thing. I was done with that way of living, or so I thought. I craved stability and reliability. Was it being selfish to think, maybe I didn't want to deal with his messy situation? He'd never really been a good friend to me, so why did I feel I owe him anything? He'd never been there for me, ever, when I needed him. Maybe he'd saved my life a few dozen times, but he'd done so with others, too. I wasn't special to him.

Not like he was special to me.

Did he even love me and care about me like he said, or did he just feel guilty? Was he just using me to get better? Was I just here because I was the only one who still cared for him?

Sonic talked about not wanting to have sex, which was perfectly understandable given his situation. But would that be something that would go away? He'd seem to insinuate that was a natural part of him. But how could it be? How could he just not want sex? Everyone did. But he said he'd gone on a journey to try everything, after the fact, and still came to the conclusion that he just didn't care about it or like it. Would that be something I could deal with in the long run? Could I date Sonic and not have sex with him? The idea was so foreign to me, it'd never even crossed my mind. Maybe, if he truly did love me like he claimed, if he had feelings for me, he'd be willing to try. And maybe I could be good enough to get him to enjoy it. Maybe he just hadn't done it with the right person yet - that person being _me_ , obviously. Yes, that was it.

That was my plan going forward. I'd be patient with him, like I always have been. God knows that I'd tried to get over him, and had already accepted that wasn't a possibility. I'd always love Sonic, as I said, and I knew deep down that meant sticking with him through thick and thin, through his frustrating decisions and quirks.

Didn't mean I was ecstatic about it.

I closed my eyes and settled into his arms once again, smiling as I felt their strength and care. He was trying so hard not to hurt me.

"Ames." He tapped on my legs. "Don't go to sleep on me."

"Mmmph," I muttered, blinking. "Sorry, I'm just getting bored. And a bit sleepy. We still have five hours left."

"Plenty of time to talk about you."

I rolled my eyes. "I already told you what I was up to. I work at a perfectly average job, dated a handful of perfectly average guys, and live a perfectly average life. Nothing quite as interesting as your adventures. For the longest I thought I was happy just being normal, and not in the craziness that having you in my life meant. I spent a lot of time going back and forth to wanting you back, and trying to build a life without you. There were lots of days and nights pining after you. And each day I'd get home from work, cook dinner, and go through my routine, and I knew this wasn't me, wasn't what I wanted. I felt like something was missing. And that something, I always knew, was you."

He smiled down at me, making my heart flip-flop. "Well I'm here now."

"Watch where you're going," I said and gave him a playful shove.

He lost his balance for a millisecond. "Hey, be careful! You may have just reset the time. I'm not sure if that counts as me continuously running!"

"Don't you get it? That's my plan. To make you run with me in your arms forever. After all, I could stay here until the end of time." I cuddled closer to him, wearing a warm smile as I studied his face.

He did that adorable nervous chuckle thing that made me want to squeal at how cute he was. His cheeks were even turning red. Awwww….

"Heheh, so, how many guys did you sleep with?"

"What?!" I was indignant. That had certainly come from left field. "How is that fair? You didn't give me your number." I crossed my arms, feeling embarrassed.

"I told you it was _a lot_ , what more do you wanna know?"

"Are we talking 10, 50, 100, 1000?"

"Uh…"

"10,000?"

"Amy! Probably more like.. 200? Ish? Maybe more? I dunno, it's not like I counted. Or can remember them all."

200? Damn. Well, what could I say. He was an absolute stud, and with Sonic's speed and ease of finding a partner, I could see it. I wasn't mad… just a tad jealous. Okay, maybe _a lot_ jealous. It wasn't fair, _at all_. They got to be with him despite not knowing him, or loving him, as much as I did. He was out fucking girl after random girl while I was waiting for him to come back to me. He'd even tried out other _guys_ for goodness sakes - not that it really bothered me (hell I'd do a threesome with Sonic and literally any other dude any day), but still - would I be given the same chance, or had he used up all his (admittedly small) desires and curiosity and I was left with nothing? On the other hand, if we did sleep together, I would be an addition to his lengthy list. Would I be just another girl to him? I was uncomfortable with the thought. Either thought.

"So, how many, Amy…?"

"You keep trying to get information out of me," I protested.

"I'm just tryin' to pass the time. 'Sides, I'd rather not think about my past for a little bit at least. Is that too much to ask? We can talk about something else if you want."

My mind wouldn't let go of the thought of Sonic in bed with other girls. What was he like? He was obviously fast and strong, but how would that translate in bed? What I wouldn't give for that chance to find out. I could feel those old desires reignite inside of me. Right now I was feeling those strong hands on my back and knees, but I couldn't help but imagine them all over me - especially since his legs couldn't stop moving - mmmm - what I wanted to do to him - to feel him inside me, pleasuring me with his unmatched speed -

"Amy?"

I broke out of my fantasy. "Huh?"

"Whatcha thinking 'bout?"

"Can't a girl have a moment in peace?" I snapped, feeling my face grow hot. "Fine. My number is four. Pretty much all of them were a disappointment. Because they weren't you."

Sonic seemed exceptionally proud of himself for a moment, then looked confused, then horrified. Seeing the range of emotions on his face was pretty amusing.

"All I wanna know is, are any of them anyone that I know?"

Ugh - I'd rather not open that can of worms. "Nope, don't think so."

"Good. I don't know if I could deal with you fooling around with Tails or Knuckles."

I almost barfed. "Sonic. They're like my brothers. No. Just _no_."

"Shadow?"

I tried so hard not to smile, unsuccessfully. I watched Sonic's face so closely and how he was eager to hear the truth.

"Amy. Please tell me you didn't fuck Shadow."

I held back laughter until I snorted, enjoying this way too much. "Oh, so you can sleep with over 200 girls, but I can't get me some other handsome hedgehog that's just like you…?" I teased him.

"He's so _not_ just like me! Goddammit Amy. I'm never gonna forgive Shadz for this."

I planted a kiss on his chest. "Sonic, I'm just kidding, I didn't sleep with him. He took your place in a lot of ways, but not your place in my heart."

He exhaled. "Good, that's a relief. By the way, how are the guys?"

"You know I'm not gonna tell you. You should go see them yourself. They won't be angry, and, you don't have to explain anything to them. They'd be thrilled to see you, trust me."

"You can't tell me anything? Not even a little hint?"

"No. You gotta do that yourself."

"Okay. So what _do_ you wanna talk about?"

"How about… what we're gonna do after this is over?"

"Well, that'd depend on whether I can stop running or not, don'tcha think?"

"So let's say you do. What happens next, for us?" I looked up at him with big eyes.

He shrugged. "I dunno Ames. Let's just take it as it comes. I'm bad with the future."

Of course, asking Sonic what he was going to do a _second_ from now wouldn't yield a straight answer, let alone in a few hours. Or days. Or years. I rolled my eyes and frowned. "And you don't want to talk about your past either. So I guess we just talk about you running with me here in your arms."

"Are you comfy? You need a break?"

I shook my head. "It's not fair I can take a break and you can't…"

"Is what it is. No sense in complaining about it, I'm actually having fun running for the first time in a while. 'Sides, what happened to I can stay here in your arms forever, huh?"

I didn't answer immediately, instead just snuggling closer to him. Sensing my doubt and low mood, Sonic gently rubbed my shoulders.

"Hey, cheer up. Don't worry so much, 'kay? We'll be fine. I'm not going to leave you. I promise, Amy. I need you way too much. Here, let's talk about something completely unrelated."

The next few hours went by extremely slowly. We talked a bit, even played some word guessing games, and Sonic even tried to be funny by playing I-Spy when he knew I couldn't see our surroundings. It was a sudden reminder that I was completely dependent on him for my safety. Sure, I trusted him. He would never hurt me, at least physically, on purpose. It made me realize how quick we'd gone back to normal in some ways.

I looked down at my watch and saw with relief that we only had an hour left. I panicked for a moment, suddenly unsure. What would happen then? If he was able to stop himself - would he just take me home and leave me again, breaking my heart? Would he go back to old Sonic? Would he stay? He'd never stayed with a girl before, other than that bitch. Would he stay for me? Despite his words, I still had no idea. But I had to do something to try.

"Sonic I know you said you didn't want to talk about your past, but… I have a question."

"Shoot."

"When you were doing your experimenting, why did you not come back to me? You know I would have accepted you with open arms, and gladly had sex with you. I still would." I couldn't resist running my hand across his chest, fully enjoying his sexy patch of longer fur. This was one change on him I was totally digging.

He suddenly turned stiff as a board, clearly uncomfortable. I removed my hand.

"Amy. I don't know what to say. It's just, at the time, I didn't want to face you. And not just that - I didn't want to do that to you."

"Do what?"

"Use you like that. Those girls meant nothing to me, they were just experiments. I didn't treat them with respect, or like I cared at all. I was selfish. I didn't want to treat you of all people like that. You mean a lot to me."

"But Sonic, maybe that was true then. But what about now?" I had to know what he was thinking. Was there no chance at all of us being intimate?

"Now? Well, now would be worse, wouldn't it?"

I seriously wasn't following his line of thought. "How would that be _worse_?"

"I mean, I disappear for years and then as soon as I come back, we have sex? After I tell you my sob story and basically manipulate you into bed with me - take advantage of you - that's not what you want is it? Don't you want a relationship that means more than that? And aren't you still a teenager?"

I hated that excuse. "No, Sonic. I'm an adult. Just like you. We're on equal footing here. I know what my choices mean."

"Still. I can't just do that to you… you're different."

My heart would not stop fluttering around him, disappointing myself. Sonic brought out all of my weaknesses. His words gave me hope, even though I knew he'd just let me down. If he just didn't find me attractive, then why didn't he say so? Did he view me as a sister or something?

"What do you mean, different?"

"Yeah, Ames. That's kinda what I've been meaning to say to you. You mean more to me than just, heh, a quick fuck I guess."

My eyes flew open, shocked by his sudden candor. "Well, thanks, Sonic. I guess some other girls were at least that to you, huh? What did they have that I don't?"

"No, no, you don't understand, ugh - It's not that _they_ had something _you_ don't, it's that _you_ have something _they_ didn't…"

"And what is that?"

A red blush covered his face, but I wasn't in a patient mood. I didn't even try to hide the annoyance in my voice. "Well, if you don't want to have sex with me then - "

"Amy, this isn't fair. It's not that I don't love you. It's just, you're too special to me. I'd be afraid of hurting you. Or disappointing you. You have all these fantasies and expectations of me that I'm sure I can't live up to. I'm just so meh about sex, but I'm not a fan of saying _never ever_ , so... " He let out a huge sigh. "Maybe, one day, later, I'd be willing to try some stuff with you. Okay?"

He'd said it. "Really? What kind of stuff?"

He was so embarrassed it was adorable. "You know… _stuff_ stuff, that you like. But! Not for a while. A long time. And maybe, maybe not ever? I'm bad with the future, Ames, so this isn't a promise. But when, if, we do it someday, I want it to be perfect as our first time. I already know I've broken your heart enough times, I don't wanna do it again."

He was beyond frustrating! Sonic couldn't give a straight answer if he tried. Out of all the people in the world I could love, it just had to be _him_ , didn't it? "Since when did you care about breaking my heart?"

"Since always. But I still messed up a ton anyway. I just wanna start all over, forget about our pasts, and move on. Can't we do that?"

"No, Sonic. That's not how you solve problems. That's how you let them linger. We need to talk about this, you can't just run from your past."

He didn't say anything, but the saddened expression returned to his face, tearing at my heartstrings. No surprise, Sonic was confusing me. I'm sure I would ruminate forever about his every word later. But now, I just wanted a straight answer.

"Well, how about this, then." I paused to clear my throat, and waited until I had his eye contact.

"What _am_ I to you, Sonic?"

He paused, and I could see the wheels spinning in his mind at the speed of sound. All I could do was wait on the one who could outrun the wind. When his gaze turned back to me, my heart melted against my will at his soft smile and perplexing answer.

"You're Amy."

The answer was just so Sonic that I wanted to scream. "Yes, I am. Glad you can remember my name. Now, answer my question."

"But I did, Ames. You mean more to me than any other girl I've been with. You've known me for the longest time, you're the only one who's always been there for me, who's never given up on me, who's seen me at my absolute worst and is still here supporting me. You're the only one who can make my heart feel so amazing, and you give me butterflies and rushes of feelings. You're the only one who can make me think about romance, and impressing you, and living up to your dreams. And so I can't treat you the same. I can't use you for an experiment. I've gotta protect you. And your heart, too. You're unique to me, different. You're Amy. You're special. And I love you."

What? Was this Sonic? He really had changed, because there's no way the Sonic I knew would say something like this. Something so tender, so nice, so caring - not towards me. He never had, never did. I could feel my eyes welling up with tears, but I sniffed them back. My heart couldn't take him, with how much he played with me. I'd forgotten how strong my feelings were for him. But they were overwhelming me now, and I couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

I wouldn't let myself be weak to him, though - even though I just wanted to give in to his irresistible charm.

"Sonic, but how? If you really feel that way about me, then why do you act like this? You're so, _eager_ and impatient about everything else, but then, when it comes to me, you're suddenly hesitant and patient to the point where you never wanna do anything with me. You dive headfirst into danger and challenge without a second thought, but then there's me and you just _stop_ and I wish, for once, you'd throw that abandon to the wind with me just like you do everything else"

"That's because, Amy - I've searched this entire planet up and down, but you're the only thing I've ever found that's worth waiting for." He smiled down at me, and then planted a kiss on my forehead before continuing. "That thing, that you have that those other girls didn't? That'd be _my heart._ "

Oh. my. God. That was the single most romantic thing I'd ever heard anyone say, ever. And it was from the love of my life, to me.

"Sonic…"

"I don't wanna hurt you Ames. That's all. I want things to be perfect with you."

That's what I'd always believed. And hearing him say it, in this crazy situation, him suffering some mystery illness, it was hardly what I'd daydreamed of. But it was real, it was happening, and if I was dreaming, I didn't want to wake up. I hugged him tightly.

"I love you, too, Sonic. So very much. Even when you were gone, I knew you were my destiny. No matter what we go through, our love has always proven to be stronger."

I settled against him, my heart beating right next to his, our rhythms matching in perfect harmony. I had a bit of hope again, enough to keep me going. I was the right person for him. And I'd get him to love again, I just knew it. I could fix him. He was almost there.

I looked down at my watch. "Sonic! Less than ten minutes." We were brought back to the reality of the nine hour ordeal we'd both been living in.

He gasped. "I really hope this works. I don't want to live dependent on needles forever."

We both stared at the clock ticking down the seconds, not saying much, just living in the moment. I knew these last few minutes would take forever, so I just held onto Sonic and hoped, prayed, pleaded that this would work and he'd feel better. I hoped that after all he'd done, all he'd shared, it was enough to give his heart and soul peace. He'd broken more records than just running continuously - he'd broken his record of silence and holding in his feelings. That had to count for something. I knew I'd stick with him even if he was did have to rely on sedatives and stimulants, but I wanted this for him. I didn't even really care about myself anymore, and I scolded myself for the past few hours of selfish thinking. Here I was worried about getting laid and Sonic was just worried about being able to lay down ever again.

One minute left. 59. 58. 57. 56. 55...

I felt Sonic's grip on me tighten from anxiety. His pace was picking up, and I had to close my eyes to not get overwhelmed with the passing scenery. I'd just let Sonic do his thing, I was just here for moral support. I gave him a squeeze to remind him I was here.

40 seconds. Tick. Tick. Tick.

30 seconds ~

The air between us with thin, and I couldn't hear anything but the sound of Sonic breathing. He was so focused.

20 seconds ~

10 seconds ~

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick…. - This was it, the moment of truth.

Nine hours, four minutes, eight seconds.

I held my breath, and waited. Just waited. Sonic was still running. My heart sank - was it all a failure, all for nothing? But then - ! Slowly, gradually, the world around me became more clear, as if the supersonic veil had been torn down to reveal a lovely open meadow full of flowers that we were in all along, but hadn't realized it. Sonic's legs slowed, and he gradually came to a stop. I was almost afraid to look at him, in case I ruined it or messed something up. He was still breathing heavily, his chest going up and down, and finally I risked a peek at him.

He met my eyes, and broke out in an unbelievable grin.

"It worked. It actually worked. I can't… Ames. Look." He looked down at his feet, and kicked them both, laughing. "I can control them again."

He looked so purely happy I couldn't help but share his joy. "Sonic, you did it! You're better now!"

"I am. Not sure what normal is for me at this point, but… this is a good first step. Literally, ha! Beat that, legs!" He ran a lap or two around the meadow and stopped on a dime, grinning each time he felt the rush of speed.

"How do you feel?" I asked, searching his face, and very aware that he was still holding onto me.

He exhaled, still grinning. "Incredible. I feel like I should be exhausted, and part of me is, but I'm just so pumped. I haven't felt his happy in forever. Amy…" He gently set me down, but put his arms around me, holding me very close to his face, his hands at my waist to make sure my wobbly legs didn't betray me.

"Thank you - I couldn't have done this without you."

I couldn't help it - I kissed him. After all he'd been through, he deserved everything he was feeling right now. I wanted to celebrate. He kissed me back with passion, his lips going crazy against mine, quick but also gentle and loving. I grabbed the back of his head, angling both our heads for comfort as we shared the incredible feeling of healing. We kissed and kissed, until one of my legs popped up - and then, as wobbly as they were from lack of use, my knees buckled and my legs went out from under me.

Of course, Sonic reacted quickly to my fall, catching me with grace, but I just smiled playfully, grabbed his chest fur, and pulled him down with me. We fell to the ground with a thud, him with his perfect body on top of mine as we lay in the grass, surrounded by millions of lovely flowers.

"Mmmmph! Ames, I'm sorry - "

"Shut up and kiss me."

He didn't waste any time and obliged, his lips finding mine again. I loved the way they felt… as they caressed mine, they melted my heart and washed away the years and years of pain and rejection I'd felt from his departure. None of that mattered anymore. I didn't care what he'd done, where he'd been, what mistakes he'd made - that all faded away. All that mattered was here in this moment, we were together, we were in love, and no one was between us. Our bodies fit together, Sonic was just as incredible as I always knew he'd be. He was fulfilling my lifelong dream just by being here with me. And I regretted nothing - I was so glad I'd chosen to come with him, even if it meant putting aside the rest of my life for a little while. That was all secondary to him.

Sonic had always been my life, and he always would be, and I'd have it no other way. Maybe he frustrated me, maybe he wasn't perfect, but I didn't care. I wasn't perfect either. We were just made for each other.

After a few minutes of intense kissing, we broke to just cuddle together. We rested, not saying much, holding hands, watching the setting sun paint the fluffy clouds orange and pink.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"It's getting late, and dark."

He turned to the side to look at me. Goodness, my heart couldn't take how handsome he was. Especially the the sunset reflecting in his green eyes. "Do you want me to take you home?"

I held him closer. "Can we spend the night together?"

He hesitated, and I was quick to respond. "We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. I promise. I just, wanna fall asleep in your arms tonight."

Sonic's face visibly relaxed. "Of course, Amy. I want that too."

"I promise I won't hurt you, I won't make you do anything you don't want. Okay? I don't want to hurt you, just be close to you. I think we should both get some rest. You don't have to take me all the way home, just to a hotel or something. That way we can also avoid the press that's probably still looking for you." I suddenly remembered.

"Good point." He turned to his back again. "I am pretty tired." With that he leapt to his feet and scooped me up. I gladly wrapped my arms around him.

"Now let's see if these legs still have some speed left in them."

Sonic took off again, now fully in control of his body and powers, and I couldn't be more thrilled. Things were finally going right for us, even if I couldn't shake the feeling that for some reason, this wouldn't last. What would happen in the hotel room? Would Sonic still be there when I woke up…? I clutched Sonic close, wanting to trust him more than anything. But my heart had been hurt too many times to put all my faith in him.


	5. Therapy

_Thanks to Lynkia, NeckBreak, Amefloza13, kimchi-tan, IT'S NO USE I'M OUTTA USE, 01SonAmy01 (x2!), Blancis16, AceisBae, Groovy Jay, Samantha27, MewMew: _

_I also want to mention that I myself wrote a review to chapter 4, and I recommend you read to get some more of my own insight on this story, and would like to read a response to Samantha's great review. :)_ _This chapter pretty much destroyed me to write. So much personal stuff I'm still processing, and writing has always been my therapy... So many of the emotions are unfamiliar, but so many more are so familiar I might as well take my heart and smear it all over this chapter ~_ _Anyway, I know you all don't care about me, so onward ~_

 _The later part of this chapter is REALLY intense at times. Please use caution when reading._

* * *

 _Chapter 5: Therapy_

* * *

AMY

I groaned. Bed. Morning. New sheets, smelling fresh. Unfamiliar comforter, unfamiliar room - where was I? Bright light was streaming through open curtains, the TV was on, I turned to my right and my heart stopped.

A handsome blue hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, was casually sitting next to me watching TV, one leg dropped over the other, his hands behind his head and holding his quills up.

Oh, yeah. I was with him now. _Yes_. I scooted closer to him.

"Sonic…" I said with a yawn, still sleepy. I reached out an arm to touch him but couldn't quite reach so I just patted the bed cutely. "You stayed. You're still here."

He laid down next to me, taking a moment to just stare into my eyes tenderly.

" 'course I am. How could I leave you now? I love you, Amy."

Sonic leaned in and kissed my nose before gently caressing my face.

"I love you, too, Sonic."

He was so wonderful. I yawned as memories of last night were slowly coming back to me, making my body feel warm. We'd both been exhausted when we arrived at the hotel, but I'd gone in to reserve the room so Sonic could sneak in under the radar. I smiled at the memory of him tiptoeing down the hall to not make too much noise, he'd looked adorable. The fact that we had to hide out from watchful eyes just made the whole thing more exciting.

I remember that we didn't have sex - just a lot of heavy kissing, cuddling, and fondling. He let me touch him literally _all over_ that incredible body (other than his most sensitive spot), and I'd enjoyed _every single inch_ of him. I was incredibly gentle, of course, making sure he enjoyed it as much as I did. In turn, he'd undressed me and felt me up, but we stopped there once it got to be too much for him. Unfortunately, I was so aroused I had to go take a cold shower just to calm my body. After that, I'd hopped into bed with him to cuddle while we were both naked. I could still feel his bare body against mine. While he'd been amazing and I'd enjoyed every second, it'd been a bit disappointing that we didn't cross that final hurdle, but I could be patient. Hell I'd waited this long. Baby steps were better than nothing.

"Are you hungry?"

Yes. Actually, I was. I hadn't eaten very much yesterday, only a bit in the short breaks Sonic had given me. "I'm starving! Aren't you?"

"I already ate. A ton." He suddenly frowned. "Sorry, but I had to leave earlier for a little bit to get food. But I came right back. I'm not leaving you again."

Aww. I just laid there, staring at him dumbly, starstruck as usual.

"Seriously, you want me to get you food? Just say the word and I'll go get whatever you want. Pancakes? And maybe, heh," he looked to the floor, where my old dress and ladythings lay strewn about. "A fresh set of clothes?"

I giggled. Sonic was the best. What other girl could say their guy could do the things Sonic could? I was the luckiest girl alive. Surely.

I sat up in bed, the sheets falling away from my chest. I quickly grabbed them to cover up, only for an electric shock to go through my body when Sonic took my hand, right on top of my breasts.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

I sat frozen, begging for more of him, captivated by his touch and tenderness. Seeing my expression he grinned and leaned in closer, tucking his hands underneath the sheets to feel me up again. I let out a squeak from his fondling, still paralyzed at what he could do to me.

"Do you like this…?" he asked, his whispering voice husky.

"Mm-hmm," I managed to get out, very conscious of where exactly his hands were. My body was melting from the intense pleasure.

"I like making you feel good…" He was grinning, enjoying this way too much, and even gave me a wink.

That was it.

I dove on top of him, pushing his hands away and pinning them to the bed on either side of him. I was going to have him now, I didn't care. I pushed my body into his, our lips meeting with ferocity and need. I was overcome by lust as I started pushing myself against his crotch.

He began struggling underneath me, and I immediately pulled away from his mouth, horrified as I realized what I'd done.

"Stop, Amy, please…"

I hopped off of him, covering myself again in shame and trying to calm my body. "Sorry. I got a bit carried away."

"It's fine."

I felt horrible. What was I thinking? He was still uneasy about this whole thing. I shouldn't push him, that wouldn't be right. I already promised him we wouldn't go too far if he was uncomfortable. I leaned back into the pillow, trying not to cry. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt Sonic.

His arms were suddenly wrapped around me, holding me close to him, the sheet between us. I nuzzled into his chest, holding back tears.

"Amy, it's alright. You stopped when I asked you to, so don't feel bad. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm the weird one, not you."

"You're not weird. You're just... Hurting. And I feel bad. It won't happen again, okay?"

He kissed my forehead. "Don't worry about it. Now. What can I get the lady to eat?"

I swallowed, feeling the ache in my stomach again. Or was that in my heart?

"Pancakes sound amazing. With strawberries. And whipped cream. And butter. And lots of syrup. And some lasagna too. And chocolate milk." I didn't care about my figure, I thought bitterly. Why would it matter if my boyfriend didn't find me attractive…?

I was going to cry, but I had to hold it in. For Sonic. He was trying so, so hard. He deserved so much credit, he deserved the best from me.

"You got it, Ames. I'll be back in a bit."

He rushed out the door, and I let the tears spill out of my eyes just as quickly.

This was it. I knew this was going to happen. This is what it meant to be Sonic's girl. One moment he was thrilling me and loving me and everything was perfect, and the next I was broken hearted and abandoned because he didn't want me. Oh, what was wrong with me? Was I really being selfish? Or was I just being normal?

Maybe I was the lucky girl for being with him, but seriously… how many girls could say their boyfriends didn't want to have sex with them? It was just, unthinkable. Out of all the things I thought would ever get between us, I never dreamed this would be one of them. Unpredictable Sonic strikes again.

This flip-flopping, this indecision, this uncertainty was killing me, breaking my heart all over again. That's what Sonic was - a master of both mending and breaking hearts. I knew what I was getting into, all along. Ever since I saw that blue blur in the city yesterday. I knew it - he'd break my heart. He'd leave me broken. He'd throw my heart in a blender. One moment pleasure, the next pain and confusion. He'd leave me feeling awful. He'd build me up and then leave me hanging. In literally everything.

He was suddenly back, a smile on his cute face, holding a fresh stack of pancakes in one hand and a bag in the other. I quickly wiped at my eyes, cursing his speed. I should have known.

"Sonic delivery service. Clothes and food for Ms. Amy Rose."

I forced myself to laugh as Sonic placed the bag next to me. He bit his lip.

"I hope you liked what I chose for you to wear. You know I'm a fashion expert."

I looked inside, trying to avoid looking at him so he didn't notice my red eyes. A moderately cute top and a pair of jeans. And a whole mess of underclothes - he didn't know my size and probably just grabbed stuff. I had to admit, the thought of Sonic in a store trying to buy bras and panties was hilarious, and cheered me up a bit.

I found the resolve to meet his eyes. "Thanks, Sonic."

"No problem Ames. Anyway, I'll let you get dressed." He headed into the bathroom and shut the door, and I did everything in my power to not collapse on the bed and resume my tears. He was so perfect, except in the ways he wasn't. He was doing everything right, and yet I felt a part was missing. This was a dream come true, but as if someone had forgotten one small important detail.

Was this how it was going to be between us? Things had always been rocky, but I'd always had my daydreams to get me through it. I wasn't so sure I liked reality. But couldn't I get over this? Couldn't I just be patient? Of course. The alternative was no Sonic at all. So I'd power through this. He was probably just as frustrated as I was.

That was the other thing - I hated how selfish this was making me. I was trying to consider his needs, and I'd be gentle and patient as I could be. But would this all be worth it in the end?

I got dressed, managing to find some underclothes that fit. I thought for a moment about Sonic in the store - he'd probably been sighted again. My attention turned back to the TV as I sat in front of the pancakes, starting to dig in.

"Sonic I'm ready."

He joined me on the bed as I turned to the news.

 _"And now, we have yet another report on the return of Sonic the Hedgehog."_

"Oh jeez, this again," Sonic rolled his eyes.

 _"There have been numerous reports in the last 24 hours of Sonic sightings. The blue hedgehog and former hero has been missing for nearly a decade. There have been many reports of him that were later proven to be false, but these recent accounts have seemed more credible than ever. As our standard procedure, we have reached out to all of Sonic's former friends and contacts to see if they know anything. Here's Miles Prower."_

I gasped, and Sonic sat straight up, his jaw dropped as Tails popped up on TV.

"Holy shit, he looks so old!"

"You know he's younger than you right?" I said and plopped more pancake in my mouth.

"Shut up."

 _"Sonic is not back," Tails said from the TV. "All of these Sonic sightings are hoaxes. I've already proven that. If Sonic was truly back, he'd let us all know. Trust me. He's never been one for hiding out. But I think we all know that Sonic is truly gone. Like Knuckles, Amy, and I tell you guys everytime, if Sonic comes back, or when he does, we'll all know."_

"Aww, he's all grown up," Sonic said, his bottom lip curling down. "I'm proud of you buddy."

"Go. See. Him." I poked him three times with my fork.

"I will. I will, okay? I'm just not done with you yet."

The anchor spoke again. _"Sonic's former girlfriend Amy Rose could not be reached for comment. In fact, we just learned from her workplace that she didn't show up for work today."_

I swore, loudly, but then Sonic settled me down. "Hey, it's alright. I already called them for you this morning."

"You did _what_?"

"Yeah. I said, ahem, 'This is Sonic the Hedgehog, and my girlfriend, Amy Rose, will not be in for work today."

"You did _not_!"

"Haha, nope. I pretended I was your brother and said you weren't feeling well."

"Goddammit Sonic, you know I don't have a _brother_! I hope the media doesn't get a hold of that call - "

 _"Her workplace received a call that experts believe sounds like Sonic himself. The caller identified himself as her brother, but Amy Rose has no known siblings. From what we've heard, G.U.N. is in the process of tracking the call now."_

The pancake got stale in my mouth, but I managed to swallow it down. I looked at Sonic, who was chuckling and bouncing up and down in excitement.

"We're so busted, haha! This is awesome!"

I raised a confused eyebrow. "You're enjoying this?"

"Yeah! I haven't lived this on edge in forever, Ames. It's thrilling, I missed it. It's kinda fun running away from everyone. Let's stay here until they find us, and then we'll get away. Since I can't run away from you anymore, I gotta run away from someone."

"Wow, I'm so flattered. You already found a replacement for the old me. Hey, speaking of that - Did you hear them say I was your former girlfriend?" I suddenly remembered, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, that's what you always called yourself. No matter how many times I denied it."

I reached over to pinch his cheeks. "You _liked_ me, didn't you?"

He blushed fiercely. "Hey-! I did, okay. I had a huge crush on you. I just didn't know what to do with myself."

I nuzzled into his nose, loving how adorable he was. "You're cute."

"Yeah, well, you're cuter!" Sonic shot back.

"Nuh-uh!" I shook my head.

"Yeah-huh!"

"You're impossible."

"Well, you're - impossibler!"

"You've really matured over the years," I rolled my eyes, but smiled, and Sonic grabbed the remote.

"What else is on anyway?"

I finally finished my breakfast, and leaned back in bed. "Nothing but soaps. Daytime TV is horrible."

He looked at my empty dishes and nodded as if impressed. "Wow, you actually ate that lasagna. Did _not_ see that coming."

"Why would I ask you for it and not eat it?"

"I dunno, as some kinda test I guess."

"Well, I am surprised you actually brought it to me. I didn't think you'd be able to find any at this hour. So yes, you passed the lasagna test."

"I'm just magic, ya know. Also had to give the paparazzi a few more sightings, yeah?"

I hit him with a pillow. "You really like being chased, don't you?"

He grinned. "Yep! Maybe that's why I fell in love with you."

Okay, I was definitely starting to feel better now. Being around Sonic always had that effect on me. He could cheer me up just by being himself - and speaking of which, he was definitely seeming more like himself, too. This excitement, this passion, this need for speed was just oozing out of his aura and I loved it. This was the Sonic I loved.

I cleared my throat. "Sonic, uh, can I tell you something?"

"Anything Ames."

"So, uh, I'm glad you're feeling better."

"I am. Truly. Being with you this past day has been the best I've felt in literally years, Amy. I mean it. You're an incredible girl."

I beamed at him. "That's so great to hear, Sonic. I'm so happy we're together, I really am…" I leaned in for a quick cuddle, Sonic wrapping his arm around my shoulders and I put a hand on his chest.

"So what did you wanna tell me? Hm?" He prompted me with a tap on the shoulder.

Suddenly that didn't seem like such a good idea, but he wasn't going to let it go.

"I just… can't stop thinking about our future together, and what's gonna happen to us now. Up until yesterday I thought I had my life under control, and then you show up and it all goes to hell. In a good way, the best way, of course, but still. I just wonder about so many things -"

He cut me off, shrugging with ease. "Why think about the future, Ames? Let's just enjoy the here and now. Isn't this fun, us running around, avoiding the cops and journalists and stuff? Let's just take life as it comes, and not think too much about it."

Well, hello there, old Sonic. And hello to his old companion, my doubtful heart.

I frowned a bit. "That's okay for now. It could be fun for a while. I just, can't help but worry and think about stuff long-term. Ya know? And yes, I know because of what happened to you, it's all gonna take some time. I can be patient, I can wait for you."

He took my chin in his hands. "Amy you don't have to wait anymore. I'm right here. Maybe I'm not the guy you fell in love with long ago, but I'm here now. I'm doing my best, and hell, you've already helped me get over the restless thing, and got me to enjoy running again. Maybe I'm broken and not what you want, but I've left my past behind me. And, maybe, maybe, it's good for both of us to do so. Let's start over, whaddya say?"

His gesture melted my heart, of course, but his words made me uneasy. Did he really think everything was fine? I was over here hurting and feeling empty, like a part of me was missing. I felt so shallow for feeling this way, too - but what could I do?

Sonic kept talking. "I know you wanna think about stuff that'll happen later, so, _you_ do that, and I'll focus on the present. Deal?"

He was charming, and his smile so sparkly. He was trying so hard to make this work, and it was really starting to win me over. I put my hand on top of his, which was still resting on my cheek.

"Deal." I booped his nose with mine. "But can I ask you one more thing?"

"You can ask me as many things as you like."

"So, last night - how was that for you? Did you enjoy it?"

He smiled and kissed me again. "I did. A lot."

I beamed, feeling so much better. "I'm so glad… so I guess I'm not too bad for Ms. 201?"

He rolled his eyes a bit. "Ames, you're so much more than that, c'mon, you know those girls meant nothing to me."

I was feeling bubbly. "And the guys?" I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

He gave me a playful glare and a raised eyebrow. "You're enjoying the thought of me and another guy _waaay_ too much."

I erupted in another giggle fit, my brain going crazy with fantasies. "Can you blame me? It's like every girl's dream. Oh my gosh, what if we had a threesome?"

" _Amy_ -"

I grabbed his hands. "No, no, listen, it'd be perfect for us. I mean, you're still uncomfortable with the whole thing, so, this way, the other guy could do me and you could watch, or something."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew I'd made a huge mistake. Sonic didn't even have to get up and leave my side for the guilt to wash over me like a tidal wave, leaving me feeling numb. Sweat was forming in places I didn't even know I had as I processed how big of a mistake I'd just made.

Sonic had disappeared into the bathroom, leaving the door open. I tilted my head to try and catch a glimpse of him, but it was like he'd disappeared.

"Sonic, I'm sorry. That was a really shitty thing to say."

No response. Oh man. I'd fucked up. I crawled to the edge of the bed, still trying to find him, but I had to get up and walk to the doorway to offer him a regretful smile.

"I'm sorry. It was just a joke. I don't really want that. I was trying to make you feel better."

He left the bathroom in a huff, ducking under my arms. "Really missed the mark there."

I followed him, apologizing again, but he just held up a hand. "Let's just drop it."

"No, I wanna talk about - "

" _Drop it_." He looked dead serious, but also broken.

I just wanted to make things right. "Can we not even talk about it now?"

He gave the most exasperated sigh and fell on the bed, staring at the ceiling.. "Amy, why are you still hung up on this sex thing? Is it really that important to you?"

"Yes, it is. I don't want to be in a sexless relationship. I can't be." I crawled back in bed with him, hugging his motionless body. "I just wanna know that it'll happen someday, and I can wait as long as you need me to. I need to know you're committed, that you're in this for the long game. Because otherwise what's the point if you're just gonna leave me next week? Sonic, I've played this game with you long enough. I've given up so much for you, and I want to make sure my needs are being met, too."

His whole demeanor drooped. My words affected him way more than I expected. He shuffled off the bed. "I understand. I'll take you home. Or to work. Whatever you want. I get it."

"No, Sonic! It's not like that." I crawled across the bed towards him, touching his shoulders. "Stop making me feel bad! I said I'd wait as long as you needed. You know I would. I just feel like… maybe, the reason you don't like sex, is because you haven't done it with the right person yet. And I want to be that right person for you. We can fix you. This doesn't have to be the end of us, Sonic. I don't want it to be. "

He shook his head and turned back to me. "But Ames, you're not understanding. What if I never come around? What if I can't be _fixed_? Maybe being with you will change me, but it probably won't."

I rubbed his shoulders some more, trying to comfort him. But as I pulled some of his fur back with the massage, it was suddenly very hard to breathe. His striking cobalt fur hid what seemed like millions of scars across his bare skin, all over his shoulders and back. Some of them looked to be caused by burns, others by cuts, and I didn't want to imagine what the others were from. My hands started trembling as I touched him more gently, reminded of how he'd been through hell. How had I not noticed them last night? - that's when I remembered Sonic insisting we do everything with the lights off. He didn't want me to see; he was ashamed. I wasn't going to let these scars be his only experience of intimacy. I couldn't.

"How do you know that unless you try?"

"But I have tried - "

"But not with _me_."

He wouldn't look at me, and I was forced to keep searching through his fur for more blemishes. Some of them looked so deep, so painful, and each one tore my heart a little bit more. I traced them out with my soft fingertips, wanting to heal every single one.

"Sonic, can I ask about these…?"

His whole body violently shuddered under my touch and he pulled away, his eyes on the ground as he realized I'd found them. He was so ashamed but had absolutely no reason to be.

"You don't wanna know."

The scars obviously haunted him, and I could tell there was some deep history hidden in those red welts. I noticed there were none on his arms or torso, just his back, shoulders, and sides. Perhaps because there was less fur there?

"You always heal fast, though, and you never scar."

"If you reopen a wound enough times, before it has the chance to heal, it just stays that way."

My heart was breaking for him. "You don't have to tell me, I'm sorry I asked."

"No, no, I will. I said I'd tell you everything. It'd be good for me, anyway. I've held this in for a long time."

"You don't have to, really. I know this is hard for you."

Sonic's eyes had a faraway look, as if he were actually a million miles away, trapped and reliving his former life. He began speaking, his voice so quiet and uneven.

"We played this game. If I couldn't _perform_ , or _pleasure_ her well enough, or give her enough orgasms, or if she was just _bored_ …" he paused, wincing at each word. "She would reopen them all. Every single one. And I just laid there and let her do it. Let her tell me I liked it. And I must have, because I just laid there and let her do whatever she wanted to me. Said no, but didn't even try to fight her off. I was so pathetic."

I regretted ever bringing this up - this was horrific to listen to, but it must be even worse for him. His arms were trembling at his sides, but I couldn't help but notice how smooth they were.

"Your arms…?"

"She liked them. Only wanted to hurt me where the fur could cover it. So she didn't have to see them if she didn't want to. Called it _our little secret_. Then one day, I'd been really bad and she - "

He couldn't finish, and I'm not sure I wanted him to. He just kept shaking his head and silently let tears fall from his eyes. All I could do was listen, afraid to even touch him lest it hurt.

"She shaved me."

I closed my eyes, but they flew open when I noticed Sonic was suddenly pacing across the floor, going so fast from one side to the other, it looked like he was teleporting. I was afraid he'd lost control of his legs again, but he was just bouncing from door to window. He started his sentences on one side, and then finished them on the other.

"She made me stand in front of a mirror - " SWOOSH "Told me how hideous I was - " SWOOSH "And she refused to touch me - " SWOOSH "And I was happy - " SWOOSH "Because she stopped hurting me - " SWOOSH "But then it grew back- " SWOOSH "And she reopened every single one again - " SWOOSH SWOOSH SWOOSH "And then I begged her - " SWOOSH " _Begged_ \- " SWOOSH "Just shave me again - " SWOOSH "And we just went round and round over and over - "

He stopped near the door, sweating and panting, in obvious distress. He fell to his knees, his face buried in his hands, as he shook from suppressed sobs. Only a moment later he was on his feet again, standing still as a statue.

"Sonic, this is… this is so… I don't even have a word for how terrible this is. I'm so, so sorry…"

He didn't respond, just stood there as he regained his normal breathing pace, staring off into nothing. I didn't know what to do. Just stay here on the bed, staring at him? Should I go hug him? I had nothing to say - what could I say? What could possibly make him feel better right now? What could heal a hurt this deep, a hurt that had been made to fester and linger and eat at him, with no hope of disappearing? His body had truly been broken. His mind, too. And his will, his legendary free spirit. And worst of all, his heart. He had such a good heart, and I loved it with every inch of my being. What could I do?

We stayed like this for a moment, Sonic just staring into the wall and me being quiet as to not disturb him. I wanted to bring him out of this mental place so bad, but I had to be patient. Finally, finally, he walked over to me and sat down, still avoiding eye contact. He hugged his arms to his chest, and I didn't dare touch him, as much as I wanted to wrap him in a hug.

"It's alright, Ames. Don't worry, I'm fine." He spoke with no emotion, as if it had already all been sucked out of him.

"But you're not fine. What can I do to help you?"

"Nothing. This is somethin' that's never going to go away. Ever. I'd understand if you just wanted to leave me. I'll take you home and you can forget all about me."

"No - "

"You said you can't be in a sexless relationship, well, I don't think I can be in a sexual one. At least not for a while."

"Sonic, please… maybe we just need to give you happier memories, not of painful or meaningless sex, but true love and intimacy. Maybe the whole reason you're asexual is because of what she did to you."

Finally he met my eyes.

"Amy, no. No, not at all. I realized something. You got it backwards. It's the other way around."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not asexual because of what happened to me - what happened to me, happened, _because_ I am asexual."

I just shook my head.

He walked to the window, moving slower than he had in awhile. He looked outside, one hand on the glass. "If I had understood this whole business better, if I understood myself, I would have never slept with Candy at all. Let alone let her ruin me. That's why I still think all of this is my fault. If only I had known there was another option, an option to just not care about this stuff… none of this would have happened to me. It's all my fault, and I guess I don't deserve to have you after all."

"Sonic, for the millionth time, it's not your fault. And none of that is true. I don't believe it."

He turned back from his outside view, suddenly with more confidence. "Why can it not be true? Why is it so hard to fathom that I've never been interested? This is not because of Candy, or any other girl. This isn't because of some trauma. This isn't because I don't have enough hormones. This isn't because I haven't found the right person, because I know I have. The right person is you. I believe that 100%. I love you, Amy, but this is me. Who I am, who I've always been. And if you can't accept that… well, maybe we shouldn't be together."

This was wasn't happening. He wasn't throwing out ultimatums at me.

"I can't believe this is a dealbreaker for you," he continued as he started pacing, obviously upset. "I do everything for you, get you breakfast - "

Oh no he _didn't_. "Oh, you do everything for _me_?" I shouted, standing up on the bed and glaring down at him, not about to let him win. My eyes were on fire. "You seem to forget how you treated me like shit for years and years and then _left_ and wouldn't come back to see us! What about all I did for you yesterday? You'd still be running forever if it weren't for me! What about all I've given up for you? And what do I get for it?"

Sonic was up in a flash, right in my face. "You think you deserve sex because you were a good person and helped me out? You think you're entitled to it? Is that all you want now? Does everything else I've done mean nothing to you, Ames? I'm sorry, but I can't… I can't be with you if that's what you think."

I balled up my fists. He didn't get it. At all. I was done talking to him. "Fine. Take me home, Sonic."

"Fine."

The ride back home was excruciatingly bittersweet. I was fuming with anger, my fists balled up the whole way, and resisting getting my hammer out. He held onto me gently, chastely, trying not to hurt me at all. Sonic wouldn't even look at me, but I could tell he was mad. Or sad. Or everything in between. He tried so hard to hide it, but part of me felt like he would go home and cry after he dropped me off. Where was his home, anyway? Where would he stay today and tonight? I could offer him to stay with me… but I knew that wouldn't go over too well.

We were at my apartment. He set me down on my feet, and refused to meet my eye. I was about to reach for his arm but stopped myself.

"Bye Amy. Thanks for your help. I'll see ya round."

"Wait! - you don't have to… leave…" I trailed off as he was already gone.

As he disappeared into the horizon, I felt numb. I honestly felt nothing. My heart was shutting down from the pain. I'd made a terrible mistake. Lots of terrible mistakes. I'd been selfish. He'd been through hell, literal torture, and I was complaining about something petty. I'd just ruined my lifelong dream because I was horny and impatient.

I was such an idiot.

I'd ruined everything. I'd had it all and lost it. He wouldn't be back for me, definitely not for a while. I just realized with heartbreaking pain that I'd broken up with him.

I'd broken up with Sonic, the only guy I'd ever loved. And who loved me.

I slowly sunk to the ground, my eyes staring at the dirty floor, noticing one red speck. I kept staring at it, not wanting or able to move, feeling like the world was spinning around me again. Let it spin, let it go, let it drown me and pull me under so I didn't have to feel this agony.

He was gone. I'd let him get away. Sonic would probably disappear for good now, as he was already avoiding the press, and didn't seem to keen on meeting with anyone else. I was his ticket to reacclimating back to his old life, and I'd fucked that one up so badly.

But had I though? Was I in the wrong? I'd been through so much with Sonic, and I obviously still loved him - the aching hole in my heart reminded me oh-so-painfully - how could I not accept this? How had I made this a dealbreaker? I said I would be patient - couldn't he be patient with me, or was it too much to ask of him?

The same thoughts kept ruminating in my mind, over and over again, as I lay down on the floor, waiting for the tears to consume me. I wanted to feel sad, I wanted to punish myself, I wanted to rip out my quills and cut my wrists. I was an awful, selfish person, and I didn't deserve Sonic the Hedgehog after all.

* * *

SONIC

So.

Good news, bad news.

Good news. I could run again, at my own will.

Bad news. Okay. Literally everything else in my life was bad news. I lost the girl I love. I have no more friends. I have nowhere to sleep tonight. I'm confused (and yet so sure) about my sexuality. I'm wanted by both the government and every single media outlet known to man. I have an abusive ex-girlfriend that is probably watching the news and knows I'm still around. Oh, and by the way, I hadn't been completely honest with Amy - I knew exactly where Candy was, and I'd been unable to stop seeing her over the years, much to my humiliation. I'd been hoping Amy would go with me to confront her, but that was out the window now. So there was nothing holding me back from re-visiting my rapist. And having her add a few more scars to her collection.

Good news. Okay. Um. I don't want to kill myself anymore? Right? As long as I don't think about Amy -

Fuck it. I didn't understand. At all. I was pissed. Why the hell was sex so important? What the fuck was the big deal about sex? I'd done it before. Lots of times. My feelings about it hadn't changed. It was overrated, so overrated. How could Amy focus on all that and throw away everything else we had? We obviously loved each other. We'd done so much for each other. I'd made a ton of mistakes, sure. But I told her I'd make up for all that, and I would. I would, damn it! Why didn't she trust me. Why couldn't she take me as I was, just like she promised I would?

It just didn't make sense. This was killing me, this stupid fucking _Amy logic_ , man: Sonic is an asshole, okay. Sonic is a free spirit and doesn't seem into settling down and getting married, that's fine. Sonic ignores me and runs from me, no problem. Sonic leaves me and my friends because of some psycho girl, no biggie. Sonic abandons us, I forgive him. Sonic sleeps around with hundreds of girls and a few guys, I don't mind.

But oh no, hold up. Sonic is _asexual_. Nope, no way, never mind.

How was that FUCKING FAIR?

How. Was. That. Fucking.

 ** _Fair._**

She could somehow accept my mistakes, the things I've chosen to do wrong, but she couldn't accept who I was, which I've never had a choice in the matter and couldn't change even if I wanted to?

No. You know what? It wasn't fair. Fine then. Fuck Amy. She said she'd accept me but couldn't so screw her, forget her, I hoped she'd find a guy that would fuck her brains out and she'd be happy because apparently that's all that matters to her.

And where did that leave me? I'd get over her. I didn't need her anymore - maybe she'd helped me get back on track, but I was me again. I was Sonic. I never needed a girl before, and I didn't need one now. Hell yeah, I was asexual. I could just be me and screw what the world thinks. I was gonna outrun the government, the paparazzi, and anyone else who wanted me to conform to what I should be. I was done with letting others control what and who I could be.

* * *

 _~Just a quick note to say that as much as this Chapter means to me personally, it means even more because…_

 _Today is my birthday, and it reflects so much of the 26 years I've been alive. Hope you all enjoyed my gift to you. I don't often ask for reviews, but I'd really appreciate them today. Thanks ~_


	6. Past

_Thanks to_ _kimchi-tan, Amefloza13, NeckBreak, 01SonAmy01, Lynkia, Samantha27, Notyouraverageloser-chan, Captain, Blancis16, IT'S NO USE I'M OUTTA USE, AceisBae_ _:_

 _Thank you thank you thank you thank you! Y'all are the best readers/reviewers in the world. Thank you~ It's so amazing to check my email throughout the day and see all your kind words, it honestly means so much to me ~_

 _Please enjoy this gigantic chapter! It's gonna be intense, awkward, and also a bit fun._

 ** _TW: rape/abuse, so skip the first section if you're sensitive to it. Seriously, don't read it if you're easily disturbed. (I can't even believe I wrote it tbh ~ )_**

* * *

 _Chapter 6: Past_

* * *

CANDY

10 months. 10 long painful months without my pet. This was the longest time he'd left me all alone. I knew he was having some issues with his legs, but I'd cured that by just tying him up and making sure he couldn't move at all. Of course that meant I had to do all the work - he was so useless and pathetic. But also incredibly hot, and so _sexy._ That was the only reason I kept him around, and yet let him leave. Because he'd always come back. And when he did… I licked my lips in anticipation. It thrilled me beyond belief to know he was out there somewhere, doing his thing with girl after girl after guy after girl, and yet he always came back to _me_. Obviously no one could pleasure him like I could - especially because I punished him so _good_ for being "unfaithful" to me. He was in love with me. And I was the only one who knew.

But 10 months was really stretching the freedom I was so generous to give him. I'd even seen him appear back on TV. If he knew what was good for him, he'd come back to me soon. Or I'd make sure he was in the news for very different reasons. I smirked to myself. The whole world wondered where he'd been, but I was the only one who knew the truth. But I wasn't about to share unless he forced my hand.

He didn't have the _nerve_. He was wrapped around my little finger - and my whole body. Damn, I missed him. When he came back I was going to punish him for leaving me unsatisfied for so long. I was going to punish the hell out of him.

His distinct knock on the door instantly made me moist. He was fucking back - about goddamn time! I was mad, but also thrilled that I would get to dom him again. He was so perfectly terrible and weak, I loved it. I opened the door, my body tingling with anticipation.

"Well, look who it is."

My pet was back. He stared down at the ground, motionless. He looked delicious.

"Took you long enough. Inside."

He followed my command, remaining silent. I found his leash and collar and slipped it around his neck, setting it oh-so-tight until he gasped. The sound honestly gave me life.

"So, how many this time?" I asked, running my fingers down his lean, muscled arm. His body was so unique. I was expecting a huge number as he was gone for so long.

"None."

What? No way. I slapped him across the face while still holding the collar tight, causing his neck to jerk at a painful angle.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"N-no…. I-I really didn't, h-honest," he stuttered over his words. What a fucking loser, worthless piece of garbage.

"Hmph, I'll see about that."

I reached down to inspect his junk, knowing I would be able to tell if he'd been "faithful" or not with my hands. He squirmed as I stroked him, but he froze when I yanked on both his dick and the collar. I lived for the fear and anguish in his eyes.

I leaned in close to his ear and hissed as loud as I could. " _Liar_."

I pulled the collar tighter, hoping it would leave marks on him, showing he was mine. He choked and squirmed more, gasping for air, his arms twitching. _Good_. I let him suffer for a few seconds before releasing him. He fell to his hands and knees, panting. I kicked him in the ribs and he fell over like the worthless creature he was. I flipped him to his back and dug my stiletto heel into him. I wanted him to _bleed_ for lying to me.

"Candy… please, stop… I don't wanna do this…" he said between raspy breaths.

 _Precious_. "You know you do. Why else would you keep coming back? You love this so much. Now. Tell me. Who did you sleep with."

"I slept with... one girl. But we didn't... have sex."

"Hm, likely story. It's touching how you worry about me being jealous, but you know I'm so generous. I let you run around and sleep with whoever you want, and then punish you when you inevitably do. That's our game, hedgehog... What I don't want is you being a _liar_."

He raised his eyes to meet mine. "I. Didn't. Have. Sex."

What was this now? I was honestly taken aback. He never talked back to me, ever. He seemed to have some fight in him. I could sense it, he was right on the edge of trying to rebel. I only let him have his adventures (while being on a leash) because I knew he'd always be back. He could pretend he was a free spirit and some hero, but I knew the true Sonic the Hedgehog. I was the only one who did. And I wasn't about to let that spirit of rebellion actually take hold. It was cute when it was just a game, but there was no way I was going to let him really rebel. I had to quash every ounce of hope and dignity he had.

"I'm …"

How adorably pathetic he was still trying to talk back to me. I'd allow it. "What? Spit it out."

"I'm asexual. And I don't want to have sex with you anymore."

I laughed right out loud, in his face, fully enjoying how his whole demeanor drooped. "You don't want me to pleasure you? You idiot. You live for this. This is the only enjoyment you can get out of life anymore. Look at you, you pathetic weakling. Prone on the floor, begging for me."

"I - "

"Shut up, hedgehog," I said and jammed my heel further into his back, grinning as he yelped in pain. Blood gushed out and I made a mental note of where this new scar would be. Right next to two of my favorites. But who was I kidding? His whole scar-covered body was my favorite. Once again I was tempted to mark up those arms and that achingly sexy chest, but I had to reel myself back. I couldn't let anyone else in our secret. Although - a thought struck me, as I remembered the news all of a sudden.

"It was that Amy girl, wasn't it? Aww, did your old girlfriend reject you? Ha, if I were her I would've refused sex with you, too. You're so terrible at it, I'm the only one who can put up with you. You're going to pay for lying. Worse than you've ever paid."

He whimpered on the floor, and I was so aroused, I began undressing myself. It looked like his legs were back to normal again, so I was about to make sure the rest of him was still in top form.

* * *

 **End TW**

* * *

AMY

Trash bin overflowing with empty ice cream containers, take out boxes, and used tissues. Sweatpants and bunny slippers. Earphones in, listening to sad romantic songs, as she nurses a bottle of wine and stares with red eyes at old TV shows. The starterpack of a girl with a broken heart after a terrible break up.

Unfortunately that picture fit me all too well. I was such a stereotype, wasn't I?

I grabbed my phone, wondering how else I could distract myself. But after scrolling through tons of missed calls and unanswered texts from my friends, I set the phone back down. It was just a painful reminder of reality. What was the point, anyway? Nothing could make me feel better. Since Sonic had dropped me off earlier, I'd literally only crawled to my couch and stayed there, sulking and crying and questioning my own decisions. After watching my mind go in circles over and over, I just wanted to turn it off. But now TV wasn't even distracting me. Nothing had ever been able to get my mind off Sonic. I was destined to forever be in love with him and never happy. The world just hated me.

'Here, Amy', said the Universe. Have a loving deep caring determined crazy romantic heart. But only for the most frustrating individual on the planet. Yeah, that makes it fair.

I stood up, throwing my earphones off and stretching. I was tired, and felt like shit. And it'd only been a few hours since Sonic left me. After I told him not to go, and after I broke up with him. Was I in the wrong? Shouldn't I have been more patient? He had been through a ton of traumatic things, and I was a horrible person for being selfish like I was. I'd been selfless for years, though! Chasing him and loving him and supporting him without so much as a second glance from him, back when we were younger. Now he was back and had changed in so many ways, and I knew I could love who he'd become. But if he didn't desire me, how could I be with him and feel so unloved the whole time… then again, wasn't any Sonic better than no Sonic? No - I'd been moderately happy in those years without Sonic, and now that he was back, I, too, was back in the realm of painful unrequited love. Maybe that wasn't entirely true, because he claimed to love me… but it wasn't the way I wanted and needed to be loved. So it was just like he didn't love me at all if I didn't feel loved, right? Could I really afford to be picky? Was how I was feeling now, as painful as this was, better than the confusion and frustration I felt at being with him, as brief as it was? Could I just be friends with him, knowing what I knew, knowing his feelings and my feelings? If I couldn't be friends, would that mean I would just have to never see him again? - no way. If Sonic was back and out and about, I'd have to be with him. So I was just destined for unhappiness now matter how it panned out.

"Ugh," I moaned as I fell back down on the couch, feeling my eyes moisten again. I just went around and around in circles. I needed to talk to someone, I was tired of feeling lonely. But who could I talk to, who could possibly understand my hurt? I scrolled back through my contacts, shaking my head at each name - until I got to a friend that I'd grown a bit distant to. Thanks to recent events were had become closer again - and I could feel in my heart that this was the right call to make. I dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?"

She still sounded so young. "Hi Cream. It's Amy."

"Amy! Hi! It's been a while, how are you?"

I took a deep breath. "Not good. I just need someone to talk to, girl-to-girl. Do you have a moment?"

"Of course, of course, what's going on? You don't sound too good."

"Cream, can I ask you something personal? Are you still a virgin?"

"Amy, that's definitely _very_ personal."

I rolled my eyes a bit. Cream was still pretty young and old-fashioned, but she was nearly an adult, old enough for conversations like this. She was all I had right now. "Okay, so _yes_. Have you at least fooled around with a guy?"

"Yes, I mean, I've made out and kissed and other stuff, yeah. What is this all about…?"

"Okay, so. Tell me I'm crazy or not. What if that kissing and making out and foreplay and stuff is all you'll ever do with a guy. Would you be okay with that? If you were never really intimate?"

Cream didn't answer for a moment, but I waited. "Um, I don't know what you mean. I don't think I'd want anything more with anyone unless I really loved them."

"But what if you really, really loved them, and thought they were The One, and you learn that they feel the same way, but just don't want to have sex with you. Ever. They don't find you attractive enough."

I heard her sigh through the receiver. "Amy, my boyfriend and I talked about this…" I smiled a bit, still thinking it cute she referred to him like that. "I really really like him, maybe even love him, and I wanna have kids. Lots of them. And I don't know if I could be in a relationship without that deep intimacy. Or if he didn't find me attractive. What's the point then? It'd be just like we're good friends, or roommates, living together."

" _Thank you_ , jeez. So I'm not crazy."

Cream's voice got low all of a sudden. "Did you meet a guy or something?"

"Well, heh, - About that - have you been watching the news?"

"No? What's going on?"

I took a deep breath. Oh boy. "I'll tell you, but you have to _promise_ not to tell Tails. Or your mom. Or anyone. Okay? Promise?"

"Promise."

Another deep breath. "Sonic is back."

She screeched into the phone. "What? Really? He's really back? And you've… you've seen him. Did he tell you where he's been?"

"Yeah, Cream, I've… there's no easy way to say this, so I'll just tell you. Long story short, he's been through a lot of stuff, and he confessed he always had feelings for me, and, against my better judgement, we slept together last night. But we didn't go all the way, and he's kinda made it clear the foreplay we did is all that's going to happen between us. And what good is foreplay if there is no _play_ at the end of it? He got me so aroused and excited and then just stopped and left me there. I just feel so unwanted." Tears formed in my eyes.

"…. Oh…. that's what this is about… " I could hear her mentally connect the dots.

"Yeah. He's…" I hesitated, not wanting to bare all of his secrets that weren't mine to tell. "He's been through a helluva lot. And he says he loves me, but - Cream, I messed up. I broke up with him. I just… feel like he doesn't really love me, and he's just using me to get back to normal. He's not attracted to me, so I kinda feel like what's the point? I feel so ugly. But at the same time, I love him, and nothing I've tried will change my feelings for him… It's all so complicated, and there's so much I can't tell you, but my heart is a mess, Cream. And I just need to vent to someone. "

"Amy, do you really want to do this to yourself _again_? Let yourself fall in love with him? Remember all that we did together so you could get over him?"

"I know, I know, but…I feel like I don't have a choice. Trust me, there's nothing I want more than to just turn off my feelings for him, but my heart doesn't work like that. All we did to get him off my mind hasn't worked, obviously. I mean, yeah I dated other guys, but I would always still think about Sonic - I would always close my eyes and picture him instead. I felt like I was betraying him… and now that I know what he's been through, I feel even more guilty for dating them. But I know I shouldn't. I hate my stupid overly romantic heart sometimes."

"You can't live without him."

"Yes, exactly. That's the problem, Cream. I can't live with him, and I can't live without him. I just feel so stuck. Everytime I try to move on I keep coming back to where I was, daydreaming of him. Even when I dated someone else I can't stop wishing he were mine. I feel like I'm just destined to be unhappy. I can't be happy with what I want, and so my heart says I can't be happy with anything else either."

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me get some ice cream. This might be a long conversation."

I looked at my fridge. I'd already eaten my emergency carton, but I hoped I still had my back-up emergency carton. "Good idea."

* * *

Next Day

* * *

TAILS

Another day. It was just another day. Life goes on and on, our routines are the same, nothing exciting happens unless we make it happen ourselves.

It turned out to _most certainly not_ be just another day, but as I sleepily poured myself a glass of orange juice and a bowl of cereal, I had no idea. We never know when lightning will strike, when our lives would be flipped upside down - but that was part of being alive, I guess. I turned on the news as I had breakfast, wiping the sleep out of my eyes. Of course, the talking heads were fixated on these recent "Sonic Sightings". It's different this time, they said. We've seen him. So many people have. Sonic is really back!

I muted the TV, eating more cereal to try and fill the hole in my chest. I couldn't deny the evidence was starting to pile up, but I'd let my hopes up too many times before. Sonic was gone. Why would he even come back after all this time? I didn't need him anymore, anyway. I'd done well for myself, or so I thought. I had a big house, a job, a girlfriend - things were good. Couldn't be better. At all.

I grabbed my cell phone and double checked my messages. I tapped Amy's name; still no response since two days ago. Where was she? Surely if Sonic had come back and met up with her, she'd let me know, right? Amy was my best friend now. But we'd been there for each other forever. I'd heard the news that apparently Sonic kidnapped her, but I didn't believe that for an instant. Surely he'd come to me first, right?

I set down my phone and pushed away the dirty dishes. A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts, and I used my tails to hover towards the entrance. What was this now? Was the mail early? I was expecting a package... I took a peek through the peephole -

No. _Way_.

I fell to the floor, stunned, before desperately reaching for the door handle. I fumbled with the lock, immediately opening the door, revealing a blue hedgehog.

"S-sonic?" I stuttered, not wanting to believe it.

"Hi Tails."

That's all he said. That's all he needed to say.

I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him close as I could. He stood perfectly still, hugging me back, and it didn't feel real. But it was. Sonic was back. The news wasn't kidding this time. Somewhere, deep down, I knew he would be. Eventually. I wasn't sure how to feel now that he'd arrived. I guess I'd thought about what I'd do when I finally saw him again, and my predictions had always been I'd cry like a baby or be super angry or just smile and say hello. But I couldn't do anything, just hug him and stay stunned.

"Buddy. It's good to see ya." He patted my back, and I let him go.

"Sonic," was all I could say, feeling dumb. But who could blame me? I had my brother back. My brother whom I hadn't seen since I was a kid.

"Yeah, that's my name." He looked up and around. "You gotta pretty nice place. Can I come in?"

"Oh, right, uh, of course. Come on in…" I backed up and Sonic followed me. I gasped as he suddenly zipped in and out of sight, probably checking out the whole house. It shouldn't have surprised me, but it'd been so long since I'd been around him, I had to recalibrate my entire thought process and expectations of his behavior. I'd forgotten what it was like to be around him.

I'd missed him.

He was back in front of me. "Really nice place. So, how have you been?"

I bit my lip. While part of me was dying to know, I didn't ask. He'd tell me when he was ready and not a moment sooner. Or maybe he'd never be ready, and I'd never know - and I was honestly fine with that. It had always been our unwritten rule that when Sonic finally came back after his wanderings, I never asked where he'd been or made him feel bad about leaving me. Even though this must have been more than a simple excursion, I wasn't about to break our rule now. We'd always picked up where we left off before, and this time would be no different.

"Great, Sonic. Seriously, better than ever." I smiled genuinely, but I was so nervous my tails couldn't stop fluffing behind me. "You should see some of the stuff I've made."

He smiled back, but I could see something was off about him. Sonic was quiet, almost too quiet, and thoughtful. Like he was wearing a mask that he was careful to hold in place, lest it fall and reveal something terrible. His guard was definitely up. He'd put some miles on his soul in more ways than one.

"I bet they're great. You were always good at that, making stuff."

"Yeah." I exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, and then kicked the floor awkwardly. "I, um, I have a girlfriend. I guess that's kinda new."

"Oh?" He looked at me curiously.

"Yeah. Her name is Cream."

He took a step back. "Wait, Cream the Rabbit? That Cream? _Whaaaaat_?"

"Yeah. We've been on and off, I guess you could say. It's been hard since she moved away a few years ago. She got a really good job at a faraway Chao Garden and couldn't pass it up, and I have my thing here, so. We took a break but we're back together, I guess."

He clapped my shoulder. "Good for you, buddy. I knew you'd be okay without - " he stopped himself, but my mind filled in the blank for him. _Okay without him_.

More awkward silence commenced. I followed Sonic's glance over to the silenced TV, but luckily they weren't talking about him. Yet.

"So…." Sonic suddenly took a deep breath and looked terribly nervous.

"So?" I prompted.

"Tails, I - gotta tell you something. I need to know."

I tried to hold eye contact but he kept looking away, fidgeting his hands, tapping his foot. "Okay. You know you can tell me anything. No matter what."

Sonic suddenly took off, but returned a moment later, obviously trying to work up the nerve to get something off his chest. It looked painful for him, but I waited patiently. He took quite a few laps around before slamming to a halt right in front of me, wearing a determined expression.

"Tails. I'm asexual."

I tilted my head to the side. Well, that wasn't what I expected. Far from it, actually. I was confused at exactly what he meant.

"Sonic, uh, I hate to be the one to tell you this. But hedgehogs aren't asexual. They reproduce by sexual intercourse."

He shook his head. "No, no. Not _that_ kind of asexual. I mean, I'm not sexually attracted to anyone. Not girls, not guys. I'm just not into that… stuff." He shuddered a bit.

"Oh. Well, that makes sense," I said casually, turning to pick up my glass and bowl. I flew myself towards the kitchen, but Sonic jumped in front of me, his eyes wide.

"It does?" He looked so uncertain, so unlike Sonic, that was I was genuinely surprised this was concerning him so much.

"Yeah," I shrugged and put the dishes away. "I mean, you've never really been into girls like me and Knuckles were. We'd talk about how hot a girl was and you'd just be like, whatever. Remember when we first met Blaze, and Knuckles and me were smitten with the kitten, and you said we were being dumb? We made fun of you so much for that. Remember - how Knuckles teased you about how you both had super forms, and you didn't get it? Same with Rouge, you just never responded to her flirting, and I thought it was kinda funny. We even thought you were gay for a bit, but you didn't seem into that either. So we just thought it was you being you. You did stuff your own way. Actually it all makes a lot of sense now."

"Tails, buddy, you have _no idea_ how much it means for me to hear you say that."

I looked at him oddly, noticing how serious and genuine he sounded.

"Sorry, sorry, I just." He sighed. "It's been quite a few days for me. More like quite a few years. And I don't feel at all like myself. Like I'm trying to find myself again. I don't even know who 'myself' is anymore."

"I can tell. Do you wanna talk about it?" I offered.

"No. No. It's just - enough to know you accept me as I am."

"Of course I do. You're my best friend in the world," I was suddenly choking on my words.

Okay, I was going to cry. I didn't know why, but the atmosphere had suddenly gotten so much more dense, and heavy, and emotional, and deep, I didn't know why but this felt like such an important moment for both of us.

"Sonic, you've never let anyone else tell you what to do. I don't know all that you're going through, but I know you can get through it. Whatever this self-doubt is, you can beat it. I believe in you."

"You're right. I know I can. It hasn't been easy, but I've always been able to bounce back from anything." He stood up straight again, wearing that grin that made him famous. And just like that, he was back to his old self, as if he'd shaken off a dark cloud of doubt. That was quick - but it was Sonic after all. It was wonderful to see that I was able to help him out just a bit.

"So, you wanna tell me when you got taller than me?" He crossed his arms in annoyance.

He was right - I'd grown a ton since he left, and now he was looking up at me. Oh, this would be fun. I poked his chest. "Yeah, looks like I'm the big brother now. Hey, speaking of growing up - looks like you finally have chest fur, huh? Look out _Shadow_ , here _you_ come!"

Sonic pounced on me in an instant, putting me in a headlock and grating his knuckles against my skull. I was laughing way too hard to mind, though I struggled to get away. I whipped my tails around, trying to gain some momentum, and broke free of his grasp, finally airborne. Sonic leaped off the walls to try and catch me, but I flew higher and higher.

"Considering you're almost as ancient as he is now, I guess it makes sense," I taunted him, laughing every few words.

"You're the little bro, you don't get to mess with me! Come down here you little twerp!" He shook his fist at me.

I grinned from ear to ear. "Twerp? 1991 called Sonic, they want their lame insults back."

He fake laughed and tapped his foot on the ground. "Ha ha, 2010 called and they want their lame jokes back."

I relaxed my tails and fluttered to the ground in front of Sonic. "Well, current me called and said he's glad that you're back home."

Sonic suddenly buried me in a hug, his strong arms holding me close. I hugged him back, feeling tears prick at my eyes. Sonic was finally back - it just now hit me. My big brother was home. We'd finally get to hang out again, just like we used to. All of the years and years of missing him, that I'd buried in attempt to be strong, came rushing back into my heart. I told myself that I should do my best and succeed because that's what Sonic wanted me to do. And now that he was back and could see all the fruits of my labor, it was so satisfying. And if I could help him out with whatever identity crisis he was having, even better.

"So how's Knux doing?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, he's fine. He's a G.U.N. agent. Probably looking for you now along with the rest of them. Rouge too, more than likely."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they're married now." I immediately turned away to hide my smile. He wasn't going to believe me, but I could try.

"What? No! You're shitting me."

I folded my lip and shrugged. "No, they got married like, 2,3 years ago. Me and Amy were just speculating that Rouge is pregnant."

Sonic visibly shrunk at Amy's name, and I chewed on my lip, suddenly wishing I hadn't mentioned her. They'd definitely met up yesterday. But he was here, and Amy still hadn't texted me back. Was she okay? I promised myself I wouldn't ask him any questions, but I was suddenly worried for her.

"Sonic, have you seen Amy yet?"

He kicked the ground, avoiding my eyes, staring at the floor. "We had a big fight yesterday."

"Oh." I reached for my phone again. Still no messages from her. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No. Please. I should. But I don't think she wants to see me."

I sighed. Oh boy. Did this have something to do with him being asexual? Was that why he was so emotional about this whole thing? "Sonic, she hasn't texted me back in a few days. I thought something might be wrong."

"Tails, I love her." His sudden admission was so him, but I just wasn't used to this direct, unpredictable, emotional, unraveled hedgehog in my living room. I was going to have to catch up quick.

"But?"

"She doesn't even wanna talk to me right now. And I think what she wants and what I want are too different."

He looked so dejected and emotional - I so wasn't used to this. "Sonic, I can personally say that Amy has loved you forever. And she never stopped, even with… you gone. She just loved you more if anything. She tried to get over you, but we could all tell she still wanted you. In fact, Sonic…" I reached forward to grab him by the shoulders, trying to shake him out of his current funk. "Amy loves you for so many reasons. She loves you because you're funny, and cool, and heroic, and caring, and cocky, and charming, and a smartass, and apparently good-looking but I wouldn't know. She loves you for those reasons, don't forget about that, okay? You are so much more than asexual. You're Sonic the fucking Hedgehog."

He looked at me and half-smiled. "Can I be Sonic the 'actually-I-don't-do-the-fucking' Hedgehog instead?"

"This is gonna sound so strange coming from me to you, but you can be whatever you want, Sonic. That's something you've always told me. Remember when we first met, and you saved me from those bullies? I was so ashamed of who I was, but you grabbed me by the shoulders and said 'You be you, Tails. You can be anything you want, don't let anyone tell you otherwise'. Well, now I'd say it's time for you to take your own advice."

He nodded slowly, and his body language improved noticeably as he stood up straighter.

"You're right. You're exactly right, Tails. Thanks. I'm done feeling sorry for myself. I'm gonna be me, this is the way I am. I'm Sonic the not-fucking Hedgehog."

"Hell yeah!" I reached out to give him a high five.

"There is still Amy though. And I know, she loves me for who I am, but she was pretty adamant that she didn't like this part of me."

I nodded. "Being in a long term relationship myself, I'd say that compromise is super important."

"I'm not sure I can compromise on this. This is who I am, and I've never adjusted who I am, what I do, what I believe for nobody. Or at least I don't want to."

"But you love Amy, don't you? What about what she wants?"

"She wants to get married," he said immediately. "And all that entails. She wants to feel safe and secure, like I won't leave her again. And I get it, I do. But.. how am I supposed to show her I want that, too, when it kinda goes against my nature? How can I promise her that when I don't know if I can fulfill it? Right now she's not even listening to me."

"I think you'll have to decide what's more important - you being you in every way that you want to be, or you being with Amy. I'm not saying you have to compromise everything, Sonic, but it'd be wise to pick your battles. If you don't want to have sex, then, don't. But be with her in the ways she wants, too. If you draw a line there, you might have to put more wiggle room in things that aren't as important."

He nodded, then nodded even more. "Makes sense. I guess I'll figure it out and stop worrying so much. Doesn't suit me, heh - I just wish I could go back to when I could run around without a care in the world. But that's not me anymore. Oh well."

"I'm glad we figured something out." I glanced at the clock and winced. "Good talk Sonic, and I'm so glad you're back, but, uh, now I gotta go to work."

"Wait, what? You have a job?"

"Yes. That's what adults do. We go to work and support ourselves."

"Haha..." he followed me to the garage. "You know, you gotta pretty sweet place here. So what do you do?"

"I'm an aeronautical engineer."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Of course you are, of _course_ you are, what else?"

"Just because it's boring to you, doesn't mean I don't love it."

"And how many PhD's do you have?"

I shrugged. "Three. I'm working on a fourth just for fun."

"Good for you, Tails." Sonic said with half-sarcasm, and rolled his eyes even more.

"Hey, don't hate. My job allows me to make stuff like this."

I flew up to the ceiling of the garage and unhooked a large white cloth. It billowed to the ground with grace, and I couldn't help but beam as it unveiled my favorite and most prized possession, the HeavenRush. Sonic's jaw hit the foor.

"What? You don't think I _walked_ to work everyday, did you?"

Sonic whistled, and immediately ran over to inspect every inch of my ride. "Tails. Wow. This thing looks like it's _built_ for speed. So aerodynamic. I think I'm in _love_. You're building cars now?"

I frowned. "Oh, it's not a car. Yeah, it has wheels and is street-worthy, but lemme show ya this..." I hopped into the driver's seat and started up the engine, feeling so satisfied at the purr that kicked it to life. I opened up the garage door and began rolling out into my driveway, Sonic beside me. The hedgehog was obviously chomping at the bit for a run.

With one press of a button, the car's wheels retracted into their compartment, hovering the car above the ground. The wings jetted out the side, ready for me to turn on the thrusters. I watched Sonic's expression with glee, as he looked so very impressed, his jaw slack, his eyes wide, his body motionless.

"Tails, I...I think I'm in love with your car plane thing," he joked. "I mean... wow." He ran his hand along the wing. "You even painted it red. Oh man…"

"It's okay, I won't judge. She's gorgeous, I know. So, you wanna go for a ride?"

"Oh, _hell no_."

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I wanna _race_ it."

He had a daredevil grin, and I matched it, feeling something I hadn't in a long time. Electricity. That feeling of being with Sonic, and you could just feed off of his energy, excitement, and love for life. He really had that effect on everyone he met, you couldn't help but like him. I was just lucky enough to be his lifelong best friend.

"Let's do it."

"You're already behind me!" He shouted as he took off, and it was on.

I jammed the thrusters to go, and the HeavenRush took off with a jolt. She soared into the air, about 100 feet off the ground, barely enough to dodge buildings. I suddenly remembered that I wasn't supposed to fly this thing without G.U.N. permission, but oh well. Sonic was back - like hell I was gonna follow the rules when he was around.

The hedgehog was clipping at a blindingly fast pace below me, but I kicked the speed up a notch. Sonic didn't even know where I worked, so I had that over him.

"No way, Tails!" he yelled up at me, and I watched as he picked up his own pace, speeding into a blue blur.

I set the dial to Mach 4. Sonic was about to shit himself. I grinned as the supersonic hyperdrive kicked in, and leaned back, ready for the rush. The HR burst forward, booming through the air, and certainly gaining tons of attention from everywhere around us. I laughed with delight - I hadn't had a joyride like this in _ages_.

I heard a bump, and looked over - Sonic had jumped onto the wings of the plane.

"Tails, this thing is badass!" He shouted, and gave me a thumbs up.

"Get in!" I motioned to the seat next to me, and Sonic appeared there in a heartbeat.

It was old times again - Sonic and I rolling around at the speed of sound, in one of my creations, laughing and having fun just like two kids with nothing better to do. For just a few minutes, we lived in the moment, taking risks and pushing ourselves to the limit. But I knew the time was coming for me to rejoin the real world.

I pulled the HR into a field nearby my workplace, and cut the engine off. Sonic gave me a bittersweet smile, as he knew what this meant. He opened his mouth to speak, but all of a sudden we were surrounded by G.U.N. agents. Shit. I knew they'd been following us, and our approach hadn't exactly been subtle.

Sonic just giggled. "Haha, we're so busted."

"Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles Prower. Please submit yourself to the Guardian Unit of Nations."

I recognized that voice - I looked up and saw Rouge glaring at me, Knuckles at her side as usual.

"Hey, look who finally decided to show up," Knuckles said, smirking at Sonic. "Bout time."

Sonic jumped out from the HeavenRush and crossed his arms, looking cocky as ever. "Knux. What up, man. Long time no see."

"Sonic, our boss wants to see you," Rouge said.

"Hm," He grabbed his chin and pretended to think for a moment. "That'd be a big _nope_. Bye! Catch ya later, Tails!" He took off, giving me a salute on his way out.

I waved back at him, still grinning like an idiot before turning back to the scowls of Rouge and Knuckles.

"We can't let him get away," Knuckles said, punching his right hand into his left. "I can't believe that idiot is finally back. I _can_ believe it, but it still pisses me off."

"Sonic's not ready to talk yet," I said. "Just give him a bit of time. I think he's okay, but... nah, he's okay."

"Our boss wants answers _yesterday_ ," Knuckles said.

"Then stall for time! You know you can't catch him anyways," I shrugged.

"But we know someone who can," Knuckles looked at Rouge, but the bat shook her head.

"You know how Shadow is. He doesn't think Sonic has done anything wrong, so he doesn't want to bring him in."

"Well, he _hasn't_. Sonic will only come in when he's ready," I said.

"Yeah, that's _never_ going to happen," Knuckles crossed his arms.

"We can stall for time, darling," Rouge drawled, making fake eyes at me. "But you're going to have to give us something to make it worth the wait."

I shook my head. "No. Not a chance."

"C'mon, he must have told you something this morning? Something juicy?" Rouge asked. "Has he been with Amy?"

I rubbed one finger across my lips, indicating they were zipped tight. I was not about to betray my best friend.

"Tails, you don't have to protect him anymore. He's hardly your friend if you haven't seen him in 10 years like the rest of us." Rouge pointed out.

"I'm not protecting him, I just got his back. Now, excuse me, I have to go to work."

I spun my keys around my finger, knowing I must look cool. Okay, maybe I couldn't quite pull off being super cool. But being around Sonic had that effect on me. Okay, I was swaggering. Good grief.

"Wait a minute - "

I spun around - Sonic had come back, and he was staring at Knuckles and Rouge.

"What?" Rouge asked. "You finally ready to talk?"

"Are you guys... " he glanced at me, and then shook his head. "Never mind."

"Married?" Rouge grinned, and then showed Sonic her left hand, where a gigantic sparkling diamond sat. She constantly wanted to show off that ring.

"Huh." He seemed to stop and think for a moment. "Nah. I don't believe it. You guys are messing with me. I'm outta here." He sped off again, and I headed into work. My head was still spinning from the crazy morning I'd just had.

But if I had any plans of getting work done today, they were shot. My co-workers invaded my office one by one, asking about Sonic nonstop. How I knew him, oh I was _that_ Tails, where has he been, is he really back, what did he do, where did he go, and my favorite - is-he-single-he's-soooo-dreamy-and-handsome.

My boss came by at only 10, saying that I was causing too big of a distraction and I had to go home. Of course as soon as I left the building, I was literally surrounded by reporters, asking me question after question after question in an overwhelming fashion. I just wanted to go home at this point, I was still processing everything that happened, but all these damn _extroverts_ were not giving me any space. I of course ignored all of them and just kept running towards my ride.

Just as I was about to head back in the HR, I noticed Sonic was already there, hamming it up in front of the media. What the hell was he doing back? I thought he didn't want to talk? What had he done in the past few hours? I gulped. The journalists were going crazy, and they blinded me with camera flashes. I try to hide in the driver's seat, but Sonic jumped up on the wings of my plane again, suddenly wanting to be the center of attention.

"I'm ready to talk. But only to you guys, not the government. So, what do you wanna know?"

They all shouted questions, but one girl yelled in a most obnoxious manner: "Are you single? I love you Sonic!"

Oh no. Not this - but to my shock, Sonic simply grinned and said casually,

"No. I'm dating Amy Rose."

Everyone stopped talking at once, but the camera flashes and chaos suddenly started again. I looked away, but my jaw was still on the floor. What was he doing?

"But, uh, she doesn't know that yet, so keep it quiet, yeah?" He joked, and winked at the camera, pointing right at it.

I'd had enough of his showboating, so I poked my head out the window. "Sonic, _please_. She knew you were dating before you did. She's been your girlfriend forever." I rolled the window up behind me and shook my head in frustration. I was going home. I started up the engine, and I saw Sonic grin and give me a thumbs up before hanging onto the wings.

I ascended the plane as fast as I could, leaving those annoying papparazzi types on the ground and in our dust. Once we were airborne, Sonic hopped in next to me, his head bobbing as if he were dancing to music only he could hear.

"Well, someone's in a good mood," I elbowed him. "Did you make up with Amy while I was at work?"

"Nope. But I bet I got her attention, huh?" He laughed like a maniac.

"Sonic, you are too much."

Just then, my phone blew up. I picked it up and my heart dropped as I realized who was calling. I showed the face of the phone to Sonic and his carefree expression suddenly vanished, leaving behind a terrified hedgehog. He started to retreat into his hedgehog ball of safety, nothing but his quills out, his face hidden.

I waved the phone at him. "Amy's calling. Isn't this what you wanted?"

"I did not think this through."

Oh, _big surprise_ there. We both just stared at the buzzing phone until Sonic finally reached just his arm out of his hedgehog ball to shove the phone at me. "Answer it!"

"I'm pretty sure it's for you - "

"It's your phone, _you_ answer it! I'm not here by the way."

His mood swings were something else. "You're pathetic," I growled, and pressed the green button.


	7. Future

_Thanks to_ _SirRubio, AceisBae, Lynkia, Amefloza13, Blancis16, Groovy Jay, IT'S NO USE I'M OUTTA USE, kimchi-tan, NeckBreak, NightStar95!_ _I also created a public review to respond to NightStar95. :)_

 _Guys, guys,_ guys _\- this chapter. This is_ _ **the**_ _chapter we all deserve. I channeled the 2010 me for real. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Chapter 7: Future_

* * *

AMY

 _Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

Pick. up. the. damn. phone.

 _Ring. Ring._

I was going to kill both of them.

Click. "Hello?"

Tails.

"Let me talk to Sonic."

" - _I'm not here_! - Uh…"

"I know he's with you. I just saw you both on TV."

Muffled voices.

"He's scared to talk to you - _TAILS!_ \- You are, look at you!"

"Sonic. What did you just tell the news?" I kept my voice nice and even.

Silence.

At least, from the phone. I could start to hear a commotion reignite outside my apartment. I tipped down the blinds and gulped as I saw news vans and tons of people just waiting outside. For me. I hadn't left my apartment since Sonic dropped me off here, and they'd been there ever since. But the crowd was growing by the second. Thanks to _someone's_ recent antics.

"Sonic, there are lots of people outside my apartment. Why is that?"

"A-amy, I. I. I…" he kept stuttering, and I hated how adorable it made him sound. I couldn't help but picture his red cheeks. Such a strong handsome hedgehog being so emotional and cute - no, I wasn't going to be weak to him. I'd decided I was done with him. I couldn't live like this anymore. I was going to be strong and tell him that we were actually over, and we weren't getting back together. I had enough of his antics, his flip-flopping, his highs and lows, and all the pain he's ever caused me. I would be there to support him from his trauma recovery, but that was it. I was going to actually do it… and not give in to how charming and dreamy and amazing and heroic and perfect he was - I was done with him, over him, starting again - I didn't love him anymore, I couldn't -

"Sonic - "

"Amy-I'll-be-right-there-just-hang-on-a-moment-"

He was coming? Here? Now? I panicked, looking down at my disgusting self. I hadn't showered. I hadn't eaten anything but ice cream. I was wearing sweatpants, no bra, an old T-shirt - I couldn't let him see me like this. Gripping the phone, I rushed to my closet and started picking through it. Why had I decided this was a good week to put off laundry, fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Amy you there?"

"Mm-hmm," I muttered, quickly getting undressed.

"I'll be there, okay? Don't worry. I'm coming for you."

"Wait, ugh," I dropped the phone as I was trying to put on a bra. A cute one, with pink lace -

I scrambled to grab the phone, but it had somehow dropped behind my dresser. FUCK! I could hear Sonic asking my name. No, no, I didn't hang up on you, wait, I grabbed the side of the dresser to pull it back, trying to get to the phone, and finally managed to reach it.

"Sonic I'm here," I gasped, out of breath, leaning half-naked against my bed.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I took one moment, and then set the phone down on speaker while I pulled on panties and a red dress. I smoothed down the skirt. At least he wasn't going to walk in on me naked….

"I'm almost there."

I rushed to the bathroom, splashing cold water on my face and quickly applying deodorant. I ruffled my quills, but I still looked a hot mess. I'd have to do.

"Amy?"

He was here! My heart flip-flopped all over the place. Sonic was here, in my apartment. I didn't know how to feel, how to react, it was all so fast - my heart felt so warm and tender at just the thought of being close to him again. I had to be near him. I didn't care about being strong anymore. I knew in my deepest heart how I felt about him, and that would never change. Suddenly all I wanted to do was hold him close and apologize.

I walked into the main entrance, hiding my shaking hands behind my back. Why was I so nervous to see him? I'd been pissed off just as soon as two minutes ago. Time seemed to slow to a stop as I walked out and our eyes locked. My breaths came long and deep as all I could do was stare at him, and his perfect self. Nothing else existed in this moment but us. He smiled at me, genuinely, softly. His hands were behind his back as well. He looked almost shy, but 100% adorable and handsome. And oddly confident, too.

"Hi. You look beautiful."

"Aw, thanks," I blushed heavily, not just from his compliment, but knowing that I'd thrown this look together in less than a minute. "You look perfect."

He cleared his throat. "It took me a little longer than I thought cause I wanted to get these for you."

I knew what they were before he even handed them to me, but my eyes welled up when I saw the roses. Bright red, for love. I slowly walked over to him, accepting his gift, but then quickly setting it aside to hug him.

"I'm so glad you're here," I whispered in his ear, my former anger nowhere to be found. It had been replaced with nothing but tenderness now that I had him in my arms. He smelled so nice, too.

He didn't say anything, just held onto me, his hands rubbing my back gently. We just stood there, breathing and feeling and enjoying the sudden magical moment. I never wanted to let go of him now that he was here. Nothing else mattered to me, nothing else was important, just that he was here, he'd come back for me, and he still loved me. Oh, he loved me.

"Sonic," I said quietly, trying not to ruin the moment. "I'm so, so sorry. For what I said, for my insensitive jokes, and for getting angry. I didn't understand, and I was selfish. The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you, but I know that I did. I've made a lot of mistakes, and said some horrible things, which you didn't deserve. I'm just so sorry. You'd been through too much - "

He held me at arms' length, his tender green eyes shutting me up immediately. He rested his forehead against mine, our noses barely touching, us breathing the same air. I just wanted to stare at him forever, I just wanted him to always be here, I just wanted the world to end and fall away so it was just me and him forever and ever.

"Amy."

He broke the gaze, much to my concern, as he looked down. "I'm the one who's sorry. I came outta nowhere, busted back into your life and demanded and expected too much of you. I was super emotional, and I didn't consider what you want, what you need to be happy. I'm just so broken and messed up, I'm gonna need a lot of help, and I know that I'm not what you hoped I'd be. I'm not the same guy you used to love when we were kids. I'm a disappointment - "

It was my turn to cut him off, by gently taking his chin and angling his head up so we met eyes again. I gave him a soft, romantic smile.

"You're not broken, or a disappointment." I cupped his face in my hands, as his arms circled my waist, making my heart spark with warmth again. I stared so deep into his eyes, wanting to know every inch of him, every deep secret and dream and nightmare and weakness and strength and hurt and pain.

I never loved him more than I did right then.

"You're my Sonic. And I love you very much."

I leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss - romantic, gentle, soft, nice, and innocent. Pure. It was my favorite Sonic kiss yet, nothing but raw emotions and sincerity and care. I'd never felt so good in my life - my heart felt so tender and warm, like it would burst.

"I love you, too," he whispered across my lips. "Neither of us is perfect, huh?"

"No, but, that's why we need each other. So we can be strong for each other. I forgive you, Sonic."

"I forgive you, too." He nodded. "I'll always be here for you, Ames. I'll never leave you again. I promise, with all that I am."

Happy tears sprung out of my pupils, and I didn't even try to sniff them away, letting them rain down my cheeks with pride. "And I'll never stop loving you, and taking care of you, no matter what."

He pressed his lips to my temples and cheeks, absorbing my tears. "So, does this mean I can be your boyfriend?"

I had to laugh a bit, suddenly remembering why he'd come in the first place. "I'm pretty sure you're already my self-proclaimed boyfriend. Seems like we've come full circle." Nostalgia hit me hard as I remembered calling myself Sonic's girlfriend for so long.

"Speaking of full circle," Sonic looked outside, frowning at the reporters. "There's somewhere I wanna take you. I mean, if you wanna go with me."

My heart fluttered. A _date_? A romantic date? "I do. But, only if we can hold hands."

"You're adorable," he said, and took my hands with grace. I squeezed them and giggled.

The sunlight stung my eyes as we headed off, but I was glad to finally be out of that wretched apartment. The fresh air, the rush of the breeze, and Sonic's presence was all exhilarating and yet calming. He was so mellow and chill right now, as if he didn't have a care in the world other than that I was happy. And I was. Very. Couldn't be better.

Of course, my heart wouldn't let me enjoy being happy for too long. It was almost too easy that we made up and were back together. I just hoped this time, it was for real. And this wasn't just yet another high point that I'd crash down from in a few hours. Maybe we forgave each other now, but what about all the questions and doubts between us? Those hadn't gone anywhere. And if neither of us wanted to talk about them, they would be there forever. When would this finally end, and be settled? Would we be this uncertain forever? I couldn't live like this much longer.

But as I looked back up at Sonic, and felt his calming aura, I realized something. This - this was why I couldn't be happy. I was too focused on the future that I couldn't enjoy the here and now. Maybe he had the opposite problem and that frustrated me, but… thinking optimistically, positively - didn't that mean we were perfect for each other? Filled each other's holes, made up for our weaknesses? We were made to be together.

I was so comfortable in his arms that I almost closed my eyes for a nap, but I couldn't tear my gaze from him. I was head over heels in love with this hedgehog, I just couldn't help it. He was gorgeous, and I was swooning.

I was so focused on his face, that I didn't even realize we'd stopped until Sonic looked down at me. "We're here."

"Oh. That's nice," I said, still staring at him with dreamy eyes.

"Ames," He was starting to blush from the attention. "Don't you realize where we are?"

What did it matter where we were, so long as I was with him? Still, I'd humor him. I looked around to take in my surroundings, only for my smile to grow twice as wide.

"Sonic!" I yelled, leaping out of his arms, but quickly taking his hand and pulling him behind me as I ran forward. I stopped when my boots hit the shoreline.

"This is Never Lake…" I trailed off, my eyes scanning the water's horizon. The gentle blue waves were mesmerizing. "Where we first met. That was so long ago..."

"Mm-hmm. I knew you'd remember."

"Oh, how could I forget?" I looked at him incredulously. "I came all the way here just to see you, knowing my cards said we'd be together forever."

"Cards weren't wrong."

"Oh, Sonic!" I wanted to hug him so tightly, but I held back, gnawing at my lip. He just chuckled at seeing my struggle.

"You can hug me, it's okay."

I did more than just that - I glomped him tightly, just like I used to, and I felt the air leave his lungs. But instead of protesting, he hugged me back just as tightly, and I wanted to laugh but I was without air. We let each other go, both panting.

"That… was… so… silly," I tried to fill my lungs.

"I always wanted to try that. Now I see why you like it so much."

I took his hand again and sat down, pulling him down with me. I rested my head on his shoulder, as we snuggled closer, just staring at the lovely blue water. As much as I was able to enjoy it, my doubts came back. My fears, my insecurity. I cursed myself, just wanting to enjoy the moment for once, like Sonic could do effortlessly. But no, I was stuck with the anxious and uneasy demeanor.

Sensing something was wrong, he looked at me with concern. "Ames?"

I stood up, ashamed of my thoughts. Sonic jumped up next to me.

"Where is this going, Sonic? I just have to know. You took me all the way out here for what reason? Do you finally want to talk about the elephant in the room?"

He didn't seem annoyed with my question, but still calm as ever, as if he expected it.

"Amy, I think we've talked enough. There's no point in arguin', we both know how each other feels. I don't know if there's anything more we can say, we keep talking in circles. We don't have much figured out, but we can both agree we love each other. And in a way that's all that matters. Still, I know the most important thing to you is the future - so I think I've come up with a solution that'll work for both of us. I think it's high time we made a final, permanent decision."

And then all the air decided to vacate my lungs at once, as Sonic suddenly got down on one knee in front of me. There was no way this was happening - I couldn't breathe. This wasn't real life. This wasn't what I thought it was, no -

He pulled out a small black box and held it up to me, revealing the most gorgeous ring I'd ever seen.

"Amy Rose, will you marry me?"

This was _not_ happening. It was all so sudden, all so soon! He'd literally just come back three days ago. We weren't even technically dating until a few minutes ago. We hadn't had sex. We hadn't even talked about everything yet! There were so many things we still had to do. He was **insane** \- talk about a whirlwind romance! No way I could - I couldn't. I just _couldn't_. I couldn't marry this frustrating, erratic, unpredictable hegehog who'd broken my heart more times than I could count. This whole thing was just so _Sonic_ that I wanted to scream. There was no way I could say yes.

But there was no way I could say no. I'd waited and dreamed and hoped for this moment my entire life. It wasn't that I'd spent too long pining for Sonic, it was that I spent too long questioning him and his intentions towards me. This showed me exactly what those motives were - that he wanted to take our love, as unstable as it was, and make it permanent. If I said yes to him now, it meant we were both committed to each other, and there would be no more uncertainty in my heart about where we were going, as I knew we were making a forever promise. As wild as this was, it actually made perfect sense, and was what I wanted more than anything - just like Sonic himself.

Maybe we had nothing figured out, but we could get there if we tried. Maybe there was a lot between us still, lots of awkward talks to be had, but they'd be easier if I knew we were committed to making this work. Maybe he wasn't perfect, but neither was I. Maybe I was complete on my own, a whole person, but he made up for my weaknesses. He was my other half. I needed him in my life, like I needed oxygen, like I needed home. Like I needed a husband.

Sonic was smiling, looking so humble, so vulnerable. He was looking at me eagerly, so impatient, so hopeful. He was just a pure paradox of calm and thrill, selfless yet proud, flawed but perfect. I loved him.

I could tell he was getting worried, and I had to bring a hand to my mouth to cover my giggle.

He rolled his eyes. "You're really milking the moment, aren't you?"

My jaw dropped at his audacity. "Why yes, I _will_ marry you, Sonic. But you already knew my answer, huh?"

He stood up, and gently took my left hand to slide the ring into place. He then brought my hand to his lips to kiss it like a true gentleman. My mouth was aching from smiling.

"I mean, you have proposed to me before. Like, a ton of times. So I was feelin' pretty confident, yeah." He shrugged and nodded. He was playing it cool, but I could tell he was beyond thrilled.

I shook my head, holding back another round of happy tears. "I can't stand you."

His grin was gigantic as he leaned forward and brushed the quills out of my face. "I love you, too."

We kissed. Of course, we kissed. Everything was right with the world, everything was perfect.

"Sonic," I said, pulling from his lips. "Guess what?"

"What?" he demanded, clearly upset at me for breaking the kiss.

I had to squeal. " _We're engaged!_ "

He nodded. "Yep. For real."

I squealed again, louder. "We're gonna get married! I'm gonna get married! To Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Yeah."

What else was there to say? Our chapter was ending, but our lives together were just beginning.

* * *

SONIC

I was so happy, beyond ecstatic. This was the perfect compromise. She was getting what she wanted, and so was I. We were going to be together, going to make it work. I was committed now. Without Amy, I wouldn't be here. I owed her my life, my sanity, my love - and I would repay her everyday for the rest of her life. Marrying her only made sense. Maybe all our problems weren't magically solved, but this showed we were both committed to making it work. No matter what.

I was ready to spend the rest of my life with her.

But there was something I had to do first. Something to ensure she could live a somewhat normal life, even if mine would never be. It would still be perfect, as long as Amy was here with me.

"Amy… before we celebrate, or maybe, in the spirit of celebration, I dunno, can I ask you for a huge favor? Like, the biggest, hugest favor ever?"

She giggled. "Anything you want, _fiance_."

"It won't be easy. And yer gonna need that hammer of yours."

"Sonic, nothing we do is ever easy. But whatever you need, I'm your girl."

"You sure are." I planted a kiss on her forehead. "But, uh, I'm sorry, I wasn't completely honest with you earlier…"

I told her my plan, and hoped that what I was asking was not about to cancel a wedding we haven't even planned yet.

* * *

 _EEEEEEK THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED OMG OMG OMG *fangirl attack* So ro-man-tic~~~~_


	8. Ace

_NeckBreak, Amefloza13, Lynkia, kimchi-tan, Deathclaw2010, IT'S NO USE I'M OUTTA USE, Blancis16, AceisBae, SirRubio: Thanks as always!_

 _I'm so nervous about this chapter, it's a real game changer - hang on tight!_

* * *

Chapter 8: Ace

* * *

SONIC

"Are you sure you want to go in there alone?"

I took a deep breath, still eyeing the large scary door that loomed in front of me. Amy was holding onto my elbow, gently caressing my arm. Her care and thoughtfulness was so touching, especially after I'd just admitted to her that I hadn't been able to break ties with my abusive ex. The fact that she wasn't angry with me was a miracle, but I had to admit telling her all this _after_ I'd proposed was probably a good move on my part. While she had been upset and disappointed at first, Amy understood I was still broken. If anything, she seemed relieved that I was going to put all this behind me, permanently, and that Candy wouldn't still be out there threatening our relationship and my sanity. I knew, if I was going to make this work with Amy, if I was going to _marry_ her, I would have to do just that. I was going to tell Candy that we were officially over and I was with Amy now.

I'd never been more terrified in my life.

I kept my eyes focused on the door. "Yeah. I have to do this myself."

"You really don't have to," Amy reassured. "I can beat her up for you."

It was a touching gesture, but this whole situation was emasculating enough. I'd tried too many times to leave her and failed over and over again; I hated myself more and more each time I came here to get her out of my life only to fall into the same pattern. I wasn't proud of the fact I had to bring my girlfriend - _fiancee_ \- with me to break up with my abusive ex. But maybe if I could break up with her on my own, tell her we were really over, I'd be able to get back some of the dignity I'd lost over the years. _Maybe_. I had to at least try. And if not, I had Amy here to bail me out.

"Just stay by the door. And if you hear me yell your name, by all means, break it down and come get me."

"I understand." Amy gave my arm a squeeze. "You can do this, Sonic."

"Okay." I took another deep breath and took a step forward. "Here we go."

My shoes came to rest on the welcome mat, this familiar spot that made my skin crawl. Anxiety made my mind race all over the place, telling me I couldn't be here, that as soon as I opened the door I would be a different person, that I should take off now while I had the chance. I could leave this strand loose, right? I could just never see Candy again. But if I did, I knew she would always haunt our nightmares, threatening to come back and reveal those old videos to the world. I wasn't going to let her control me anymore - I had to make sure she was put where she belonged.

I raised my hand to knock but hesitated, my whole body shaking. I knew what awaited me inside. All the pain I'd gone through, all the loss, all the guilt.

"I'm right here, Sonic," I heard Amy whisper, and she gave me a thumbs up.

It was all I needed.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The door swung open, and my stomach turned in horrific knots. I immediately looked down at the ground, as I always did around her. She wore her lemon yellow sneakers with fishnets, and in the corner of my eye I could see the hem of her oversized hoodie. Such a cool style that had initially drawn me to her, now literally the stuff of my nightmares.

"Back so soon?"

Her voice - it hurt. I couldn't look up, I couldn't. She'd hurt me. The fresh marks on my back were still aching.

"Inside."

I couldn't move.

" _Now_."

I gulped. I couldn't do this. Oh, why was it so hard to simply look up and stare her in the eyes? I'd prepared exactly what I wanted to say, but this woman just erased every ounce of free will I had. I balled my fists, trying to work up the nerve to do anything, and they shook at my sides. The memories raced through my mind, drowning out my desire to just punch her in the face. Pain, leash, choking, chains, blood, iron, burns, whip, cuffs, humiliation, fear, razor, blue fur, floor, beatings, bruises - my curse of speed was making all those memories flood through my mind at hurricane force winds. I couldn't, I couldn't, I couldn't… my sanity was slipping away - I had to run away and not face this….

"Do I have to _make_ you?"

I rushed inside, my senses on high alert. I heard the door close behind me, and swallowed down the bile that was rising in my throat. I heard her kick off her shoes and slip into her sharp stiletto heels - my mouth went dry as I knew that it meant. I was back, I was in hell - Amy was outside, I reminded myself. All I had to do was call her. All I had to do was open my mouth… and say her name...

"I saw you on TV earlier."

Oh shit. I'd completely forgotten about that. My eyes didn't leave the ground, genuinely terrified of moving an inch. But my whole form was shaking so much I may have already broken that rule.

"Care to explain what you meant, Amy _Rose_ is your girlfriend?"

I opened my mouth, but it was too dry to form any words. The next thing I knew, she had a death grip on my ear, tugging it as if she would pull it off, as she forced my head up at a painful angle to stare into those sadistic black eyes.

"Kneel."

No, not this… please not this… not -

"Candy…" my voice was laced with pain. She wanted me to beg, I could feel it. I'd give her what she wanted, I always did. "Please… Stop, I don't want to do this…"

Her nails dug into my ear, and I felt the skin rip near my scalp. "Then why do you keep coming back to me, hmm? You were just here yesterday, now back for more. You know you can't get enough of this."

"No…"

" _Kneel_."

I fell to my knees, but her grip on my ear didn't change, causing a lightning strike of pain to rush through my skull. Some of my fur was already ripped out, and her fingernails were opening up old scars on my scalp, causing a few drops of blood to trickle out. As she kept the pressure on one ear, she leaned in and yelled into the other.

"Tell me who you love, Sonic! Yell my name, right now! Beg me to let you go!"

Tears were squeezing out of my eyes from the pain, waking up my self-preservation instinct. I had to do this now, or I knew all too well what was about to happen. Plus the the timing was all too right. She was staring at me, demanding I yell her name. It was time to oblige - but in my own way. I opened my mouth and yelled as loud as I could.

"AMY!"

A second later the door slammed open and in ran a pink and pissed off girl hedgehog. My girl. Relief had never felt better. She ran right at us, her hammer up and ready. I closed my eyes and hoped she had good aim.

"Get your hands off my Sonic!" she screamed before whacking Candy with the blunt end of her hammer, sending the girl flying, and setting me free.

I quickly stood up, rubbing my ear with relief, and felt an odd sense of satisfaction as I saw Candy crash into the wall, her small form crumpling from the impact. She looked so tiny and weak all of a sudden - I felt lower than dirt that I'd let _that_ hurt me so much. Amy gave the woman a few more smacks, whacking her over and over again into the wall, and yelling obscenities I wasn't aware she even knew. Candy screamed from the pain, and I wasn't sure how to feel about it. Amy stopped after a few swings, but stood threateningly over Candy's collapsed and injured form, her hammer posed and ready to strike.

"If you touch him again I _will_ kill you. The only reason you're not already dead is because he wants you alive."

Candy started laughing, and I knew I'd have to get out of there before she worked her magic on me again.

"Ames, I'll be right back." I raced through the house, trying not to let my skin crawl from the memories of what happened here. After gathering what I needed and getting it to a safe place, I returned to the girls.

"You'll never know him as intimately as I do - " Candy began before being interrupted by Amy's hammer. The woman screamed from the pain of Amy's wrath coming down on her legs.

"I said, be quiet, _bitch_. Next time will be on your head."

She didn't quit, of course not, she never let anyone tell her what to do - "You really are into strong girls, Sonic. But I bet she won't _ever_ make you feel like _I_ can - "

I shuddered, and looked away. All I heard was another crushing sound of hammer meeting flesh.

"I _warned_ her. She's knocked out, Sonic. But she's still alive," Amy informed me, but I still couldn't look at her unconscious body.

There. She was out cold, and the worst was over. I could breathe a sigh of relief. So why was I still so jittery and anxious? I still felt humiliated I had to let a _girl_ do this for me, but then again, part of me was way past that. Now for what might be even more difficult.

"Okay, Amy. I'll be back in a few. You do your thing, okay? Go crazy."

She brandished her hammer and smirked. "With pleasure."

Dreading the next step, I forced myself to walk over to my abuser's body and gathered her into my arms. I hated holding her like this, it made me feel nauseous. It certainly motivated me to run at my top speed to get where we were going - I knew if she woke up and started touching me I might be done for. I didn't even take the risk of looking down at her - I had to play it safe. I'd never run while carrying her before, but I had to be the one to do this. My dignity hadn't been restored yet.

Finally. We were here.

I ran into the G.U.N. HQ building, not caring who was in my way, all the while reading the names on the doors. There! I rushed into the room and shut the door behind me, quickly dropping Candy to the floor like a sack of potatoes. I made it.

Rouge and Knuckles just stared at me with wide eyes as I panted for my breath.

"Sonic, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to talk to us, or the government," Rouge finally said with a confused expression. "And who is this?"

"Hi. I need you guys' help. I'll be right back, okay? Do _not_ let her get away."

I rushed off to gather the evidence I'd kept safe and returned mere seconds later. The two of them were still staring at each other in disbelief.

"Here. This should be all the evidence you need to lock her up for the rest of her life."

I dumped my handful of tapes, DVD's, and flash drives onto Rouge's desk. "Keep in mind this was made 10 years ago, and I was a teenager at the time."

"Sonic, what is all this?" Knuckles asked.

"Just… watch it."

Knuckles and Rouge exchanged wide-eyed glances at each other, and then Rouge popped the flash drive into her computer. I closed my eyes and covered my ears as they started it, not wanting to experience any of those memories. The ones in my head were haunting enough.

After watching just a few seconds, Rouge immediately stopped the video and stood up.

"Okay, that's quite enough of that…" She turned away from her monitor, clearly disgusted. Both of them sat in shocked silence for what seemed like forever to me, avoiding eye contact and obviously feeling awkward. I could feel the pity in the air, like it was heavy perfume.

Rouge finally spoke. "So this is why you were gone."

"Sonic - " Knuckles began, approaching me.

I held up a hand. "Don't. I don't want your pity. I just want her to rot in prison."

"Oh, she will. Don't you worry." Rouge said, turning to stare at the passed-out girl with anger.

"Is this all the evidence you have?" Knuckles asked, looking over the pile I'd delivered.

"There was more, but it's being disposed of as we speak."

"Should be more than enough," Rouge said, and turned to Knuckles. "Sweetie, will you kindly bring this piece of hot garbage to holding?"

"With pleasure," Knuckles growled, grabbing her limp form and throwing her over his shoulder. He looked me right in the eye.

"Sonic, I just wanna say - damn. I don't have much. Just that I'm sorry. I'm gonna do what I do best to help you get through this. Starting with putting this bitch away. And keeping my eye on her."

"Thanks," I nodded at him as he left the room. Watching Candy leave with him was a huge weight off my shoulders. I sat down, exhaling heavily as I leaned my head back and quickly counted all the ceiling tiles to try and calm myself.

"You okay Big Blue?" Rouge asked me.

"I'm getting there," I admitted, still staring at the ceiling. "Damn that was hard. I'm just glad it's done."

"We'll do the rest. Don't you worry."

I sat up quickly, but instantly regretting the head rush that followed. It surprised me, though, as speed usually didn't make me this dizzy. I blinked and focused on the agent in front of me.

"Rouge, I came to you and Knuckles because you're my friends. And I trust that you can keep this quiet and make sure it doesn't get out. You understand, right?"

"Of course. Discrete is my middle name, hon. I'll call in some favors to get her processed as quick as possible. The only hiccup will be the charges and sentencing, as that won't be able to be rushed - but since you were a minor we can protect you and erase your name from the record. You don't have anything from when you were an adult, right? Because that could complicate things."

"Nope. Like I said, it's being destroyed now. Ya know, Rouge, you make a pretty good agent. Much better than I remember."

She smirked. "Well, you're not the only one who's changed over the years - this job can really take over your life, if you let it. I did for a while. I've seen some shit, Sonic. And so has Knuckie."

Okay, I had to say something now. Plus a change of subject would be good for me. " _Knuckie? Sweetie?_ Seriously. What's the deal with you guys?"

The bat smiled at me. "What do you mean?"

Everyone was trolling me. "Just tell me this. Did Knux really buy you that ring?"

She looked down at her wedding band. "Of course. He doesn't let other men buy me jewelry. At least not without kicking their ass - and _then_ he lets me keep the gifts. I couldn't ask for a better husband."

"So, you guys really are married?"

"Yes. We got hitched about 3 years ago. Small wedding, no big deal." She shrugged.

Damn, so it _was_ true. Good thing, too - because hearing Tails talk about them had given me the idea to pop the question to Amy herself. The solution had hit me in the face earlier, and I knew what I had to do, rushing off to buy the ring while Tails was at work. And she'd said _yes_.

"Anyway, so you'll handle this?"

Rouge re-crossed her legs. "Yeah, I will. But the only thing is the press is literally all over my ass about you. I can give my boss an update on this, and he'll keep it quiet, the media is a whole 'nother animal. The world wants to know something about why you were gone, and everything Knuckie and I do is scrutinized by them because they know we're on the case to find you. I'm pretty sure they know you're here now, since you're so hard to miss. Once they catch wind we've arrested someone, they'll dig into the whole story. And I'm not sure if crazy abusive ex-girlfriend is the message you want to send out as your coming-back story."

That's exactly what I was afraid of. "It's not. _At all_. But how can I get the media off my back, on my own terms?'

Rouge pulled up some news sites. "Right now everyone is talking about you and Amy, since you said you were dating her. Maybe if we could get them to focus on that - "

I interrupted. "Well… uh, I did kinda just propose to her. And she said yes. So we're more than just dating."

Her eyes got huge. "Get out! Sonic, you _didn't_!"

"Yep. We're engaged."

"Oh my god, this is actually perfect." She snapped her fingers. "A press conference, where you announce your engagement. That'll create a big enough distraction that Knuckie and I can put her away."

"A press conference? I don't know, wouldn't that just make all their attention on me even more? Sounds like a lot of pressure, I'm not sure I'm good at talking. Especially now." Anxiety was kicking in again, and I felt another sudden dizzy spell. What was wrong with me…?

"Bring Amy with you. She loves to talk, and will want to go on and on about all about the wedding planning stuff. And all you'll have to do is make up some bullshit about why you were gone, which I know you can do. Congrats by the way. Marriage isn't easy but it's worth it."

"Thanks. Guess I'll do it then, if you think it'll help."

We paused for a moment, and I was about to get back to Amy, but Rouge stopped me. "Sonic, does Amy know about all this?" She gestured to the evidence on her desk.

I nodded. "Yeah. She's the one destroying everything else Candy owns. But Tails doesn't, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him. I will, when the time is right."

"Damn. She's gonna help you get through this I guess. I'm sorry this happened to you. I really am. But, enough of that. I'll get that press conference set up for you. One hour enough time?"

I laughed as I headed out the door. I had to fake my confidence, otherwise I had absolutely nothing. "Puh- _lease_ , don't forget who you're talkin' to."

It was time to pick up my fiancee.

* * *

CANDY

Amusing. Very, very _amusing_. So this was his plan, was it? My pet was a lot of things, but smart was obviously not one of them. He thought he could bring me here, the center of his storm, G.U.N HQ, surrounded by media and powerful men, with all the videos right in front of me, and somehow this was _him_ winning? He was even more of an idiot than I thought he was - and somehow that turned me on even more. Unless - this was part of the game, wasn't it? He was putting me even more in control of him this way. I held the cards now, and I could decide his future, and my own. He just wanted me to be in control of every little thing he did. _Delicious._

I was right where I wanted to be - sitting at large, important-looking table with several powerful men (and one woman with obviously fake boobs). He was serving me up my best fantasy. _Good pet_. I'd have to "reward" him so much for this later.

"I don't know why you're smiling," Fake Boobs snarled at me. I just smiled sweetly at her as we waited for the media types to rush into the room. _Yes_. Let them all come and witness _me_.

"Maybe I shouldn't be - after all, I _am_ the victim here," I offered her a fake pout.

Red Rat snorted. "We have everything on you - you're going away for a long time, you sick freak. You're not seeing daylight ever again."

I snapped my neck back and forth. "Um, _hello_? I was just having a good time with my boyfriend, _if you know what I mean_ , and then I was brutally attacked by a pink hedgehog with a hammer. Then I wake up and I'm here. She's the one you should be arresting, not me." I looked down at my magenta nails, pretending to brush dirt off them.

"Don't try to play the fucking victim," Red Rat growled at me. Oh, he sure was a strong one… I hadn't realized it until just now - but his face, ugh. Left something to be desired.

"I _am_ the victim. Can't you see that? My legs are basically broken, you had to carry me here, and I have this huge hammer-shaped bruise on my head, and more all over me. But somehow I'm the bad girl. And I'm _never_ the bad girl. I'll make all of you _pay_ for this," I licked my lips.

Bat and Rat ignored me.

"Okay, let's get this over with," Mr. Prosecutor Man said, calling the room to order, turning to me. "Miss Candy, we have several pieces of very damning evidence against you. You're looking at 20 years for each count of indecent images of minors, and you have… phew, several dozen counts just on this one drive. I have not personally checked them, but my best agents are saying the evidence is quite conclusive."

"Hold on," my lawyer said. "Before we even get to all that - my client shouldn't even be here. Her 'arrest' was hardly legal. She was attacked in her own home, knocked unconscious, and brought here by an individual who is not a member of G.U.N., and is actually a known fugitive of the law. By all means, she isn't under arrest at all. My client should walk free, as she was brought here against her will, with no warrant in place beforehand."

"Against _her_ will, that's rich," Fake Boobs scoffed.

Mr. Prosecutor Man shrugged. "Considering the severity of her charges, that hardly matters. But fine, we let her walk out of here, and my agents will arrest her as soon as she hits fresh air. So let's just save us all some time. My agents don't need to go through all of this footage - from what they've seen, she will be charged with an Class A Felony and will spend the rest of her life in prison."

I leaned across the table, making eyes at him. "Does saying all those words make you feel _strong_ and _powerful_? Because I can make you feel something else…" I would have reached under the table but my handcuffs prevented me. I was used to being the one cuffing and not the other way around.

A sharp pain slammed into the back of my head, and Red Rat growled right in my ear. "Shut up, we're not falling for your manipulation."

"Um, _hello_? Police brutality anyone?"

"We got you, hon, so shut your ugly whore mouth," Fake Boobs said. "We know exactly what you did, it's all in those disgusting little videos."

I perked up. "Oh, so you have the videos, great! But did you really find them all? Or did that psycho pink hedgehog destroy everything I owned? And you all still say I'm not the victim here. Still, my pet was nice enough to bring those to you, so wow - he really is dreamy."

"You've got nothing, hon. You're going to jail for a long, long time."

I smirked. "Oh, I got nothing, do I? I have _all_ the information. All the cards. I want a _deal_."

Mr. Prosecutor Man slammed the desk. "You can't be serious. You have no bargaining power. We know what you did - you're _sick_. As soon as we share these - "

"Go ahead! Share those videos with everyone. You'll save me some trouble, because I was going to do that anyway. I want the whole world to know what I did. And _who_ I did it with."

My lawyer glanced at me, and I stopped and smirked, crossing my arms against my chest as if I was hiding my ace.

The prosecutor sighed. "What could you possibly have to offer to get you out of multiple, and I do mean _multiple_ felony charges?"

I leaned forward. He looked so delicious in his suit, I wanted to cut it to pieces and let it fall off of him, and then cut his skin underneath, the blood running everywhere as he begged me to keep doing it.

"She has information, as she said," My lawyer spoke for me.

"What kind of information?"

I shrugged, wanting him to beg me some more for it. "Turn on the news. What does everyone want to know right now?"

"No!" the bat suddenly shrieked. "You can't do this!"

I calmly smiled at her, feeding on the desperation in her eyes. "Oh? Whyever not?"

"Rouge, step down, I want to hear this."

"No, you really don't," she continued. "Trust me, no one wants to hear this. _No one_. We can't let her talk. Please, for everyone's sake, let's just get her outta here, away from the media."

Her begging was delicious - I totally wasn't into girls, but Fake Boobs here might just change my mind.

"My client deserves to be heard out," my lawyer said.

"She doesn't deserve to be _breathing_ anymore," Red Rat growled, punching his palm. "These aren't your standard indecent acts with a minor, we're talking _torture_. If you'd seen what she was doing in those videos, you wouldn't give her the time of day!"

"Then why don't you share the videos with them?" I batted my eyes at him, and I gestured to the media. "All of them…?"

I fully enjoyed the look of desperation between Bat and Rat.

Mr. Prosecutor glanced at his watch. "I'm losing my patience, this is an open and shut case. Either share your information or get out of my building."

I stomped my feet. "Calm down there mister. _I'm_ speaking. _You_ wait your turn."

He stood up. "Okay -"

I stood too, and dropped the bomb. "I know where Sonic the Hedgehog has been for the past 10 years."

Bat and Rat gasped, and the former held the latter back as he tried to swing at me. "You little motherfucker bitch - "

The media in the room were all suddenly on their cell phones, texting, calling, all in shock. My smirk grew as I saw their chaos and yet focus on my words. Hell yes, I was gonna brag.

"Everything everyone wants to know about him is in those videos. He was with me. And we had sex _every single day_. And you can watch him beg and plead and grovel to his queen to keep hurting him just like he wants me to. So go ahead. Share those videos. Maybe I'll go to jail, but the whole world will know just what I did to him. So be it. I know he's gonna wanna visit me anyway."

I don't remember much of what happened after that - but none of it mattered, I had my moment. And now, everyone knew. It was too bad, as it had been our little secret for too long, but he obviously wanted to turn the game up a notch. He'd forced my hand, and I played my ace.

Checkmate, pet.


	9. Pressure

_Kyle Williams - SuperSonicSpy1, Amefloza13, Notyouraverageloser-chan, Lynkida, Lady Sonamy, Groovy Jay, IT'S NO USE I'M OUTTA USE, Blancis16: Thanks everyone!_

(Btw, I've finally finished writing this story, and it's gonna be 12 chapters! So look forward to that ~ )

* * *

 _Chapter 9: Pressure_

* * *

SONIC

 **(A bit before…)**

Chaos zoomed all around me - people rushing about, whispering loudly, passing me by. I let them. My mind was on the events of the last few hours, and didn't have the mental energy to focus on anything else. I felt incredibly fatigued, as if gravity had someone gotten stronger just for me - and yet very alert, as if I'd just downed 5 espresso shots. I'd have to put on my best face for the cameras though, otherwise this would be for nothing.

Somewhere off in the distance I heard someone say my name. Amy. She'd made me take her home to change clothes yet again in preparation for the press conference, but I didn't complain. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her white summer dress. She'd also put on some makeup, making me want to kiss those pink lips even more. Anything, absolutely anything to distract me from what I just had to do.

"I'm so glad I got to get my anger out on that bitch, she so deserved it. That felt incredibly cathartic. I hope it was for you, too."

My head was aching too much for me to say I felt any better. If anything, I was worse. I felt like a total basket case bursting with anxiety. The past few years I'd been unstable but still functional, perhaps because I knew where Candy was, and I had an odd sort of control on the situation (despite how it was tearing me apart). Her abuse had been something I kept on the inside, locked away and never touched unless she opened it herself. I'd done my best to not to let it affect me on the outside; avoid it, run from it, never let it show.

But now that I'd shared it with a few more people, it was out there, outside of the strong box I'd sealed inside my heart, and it was bursting with pain and fear. The situation was now of my hands. And that worried me. I alone knew what Candy was capable of - she was extremely manipulative. Rouge and Knuckles are as tough as they come, but then again… so was I, before I met her.

Now I was much less of a man, much less of everything. She'd ruined me forever. Every second that passed filled me with more and more regret and second guesses about how I'd handled this. But what options did I have? I couldn't just kill her, despite Amy (jokingly?) offering to do it for me. I couldn't try to imprison her myself, because one she was my weakness, and two I knew she was resourceful - she had a ton of backup copies of the videos likely stored in the Cloud. I didn't particularly like going through the law, but it felt like the best option because I couldn't handle her myself. All we had to do was keep it relatively quiet. Knuckles and Rouge better come through for me.

"Sonic?" Amy prompted me, and I forgot we were having a conversation for a moment. It was getting hard to focus.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. "I'm glad it was good for you… jury's still out on me. Hopefully after we do this last thing, we can finally move on with our lives and get married."

I felt a sudden pressure on my hands - oh, they were tied up! How had this happened? I couldn't move them - I cried out and pulled away, suddenly breathing quickly, my heartbeat rapid. I blinked a few times, and the vision faded, leaving nothing but a confused pink hedgehog in front of me.

"Sorry, I just wanted to hold your hand," she said softly, looking down.

I exhaled - but that didn't help any. It had felt so real...

"It's alright, I'm just a bit jumpy right now."

Amy nodded. I could tell she wanted to hug me, but kept her distance. "She's gone, Sonic. You're free."

"Almost gone," I reminded her with a sigh, my head still aching. "And I dunno about me being free. I'm not gonna be okay for a while, still. I've kinda come to terms that I'll never be the old me anymore."

"That's okay. I'll help you. I promise."

Her need for contact was overwhelming my senses, and I wanted to touch her too. But would it hurt this time? I stared into her eyes, feeling like an absolute failure. How could I have let this happen to myself? I saw how small Candy really was, I could have torn her to pieces without even thinking. I could have just ran. It was all my fault. I deserved these feelings. And Amy deserved so much better. I'd call off the wedding so she wouldn't make the big mistake of being trapped spending the rest of her life with me.

I saw Amy reaching for my face, and I closed my eyes and winced, wanting and yet dreading the contact. Her fingertips grazed my muzzle, and then my lips, and it felt like heaven. I unveiled my eyes to enjoy her kind smile.

"I love you." Her words warmed my heart, and calmed me slightly. I felt my eyes welling up with tears that I couldn't hold back.

That's when we were suddenly prompted to the podium.

No, no, no, I couldn't do this now, I wasn't ready, I couldn't… I panicked and started jumping up and down - and then Amy threw her arms around my shoulders and gently put her lips against mine. She pushed me down a bit, trying to hide my obvious anxiety from all the stares. A single tear dripped down my face, but she gracefully leaned over and caught it.

"Mr. Hedgehog and Ms. Rose, they're all waiting for you."

I continued kissing Amy, suddenly not caring if they had to wait for me. Our whole objective was to buy time, right? So I could kiss her as long as I wanted to -

Lots of cleared throats and loud whispers later, I finally broke our kiss, took Amy's hand, and led her out. As we appeared, the amount of cameras and media personalities shocked me, and nearly gave me a cardiac arrest. But with Amy holding my hand, I knew I could do this. I wasn't about to be intimidated. I'd already faced my worst nightmare today, I could handle some annoying jerks with cameras.

"First of all, I just wanna say - I'm only here because I wanna be, not because any of you caught me, okay?" I quipped as I sat down.

Laughter. I smirked. Maybe I was okay at this sorta thing. Time to let my persona shine.

"So let's get that straight - now, what I came here to say. Yesterday I might have let slip that Amy and I are dating, well, now we'd like to announce something special." I turned to my lovely girl, and she just beamed.

"Sonic and I are getting married!"

She may have stole my thunder a bit, but I didn't mind at all. This was her moment too - hers more than mine, really. So many pictures were taken, and Amy showed off her ring. We were soon bombarded with question after question about if I'd been seeing her the whole time, and when I'd proposed, if we'd set a date yet, and more. Amy handled all of them with grace and excitement, and I just watched her with pride. I'd made the right decision in proposing.

Then came the question that ruined it all.

"This is all well and good Sonic, and congrats on your nuptials. But where have you been for the last decade?"

The energy had been sucked out of the room. I shook off the anxiety crawling inside me.

"Around." I shrugged. Play it cool, play it cool, play it cool...

Amy gripped my hand under the table, and shot me a worried glance.

"I'm afraid that's not going to be good enough, Sonic. You said you were ready to talk. You are one of the most powerful beings on this planet. It is part of my agency's new initiative to start keeping track of those like you."

I leaned forward, my eyes narrowed. What was he insinuating? "What? Why's that? I'm a private citizen, yeah? If any random person disappeared for ten years and then came back would you care?"

"As a matter of fact, we would. But let's be clear: you're hardly a random individual. You can run twice as fast as the speed of sound - "

I held up my hand. I had to preserve what little was left of my ego and reputation. "Whoa, whoa now. Pretty sure I can run _much_ faster than _twice_ the speed of sound, now c'mon."

Amy shot me a dirty look. "Not helping your case," she hissed at me.

I leaned back in the chair, crossing my arms. "So, did something happen that you think is my fault? I've been away, so sorry I'm not caught up on the news. Seems all I hear nowadays is about me. Slow times, huh?" Sarcasm. Works every time.

"It's not that we're directly accusing you, Sonic. It's just that you've been sighted throughout the years, with unconfirmed reports, some of them near known crime scenes. And with your speed, literally any unsolved crime could be perpetuated by you and we wouldn't know."

I shook my head. "Nah man. That's hardly fair to pin that all on me. I've saved the world how many times and now this? I get treated as a villain? I've always been a force for good."

"How can we trust that, when you haven't been in the public eye for so long? Everyone is asking for accountability. We need to finish and file this missing person report. With all the correct information."

My legs started bouncing uncontrollably, and Amy put her hand on my knee to try and calm me - but it had the opposite effect. I brushed her hand away, gulping down some nausea. I knew she was only trying to help and felt kinda bad, but I was starting to feel like this was all a huge mistake.

"I didn't come here to be lectured by a bunch of suits. I've always lived like this and no one had a problem with it before. I'm not about to change. Next question."

"Then what can you tell us Sonic?"

"I've been on a journey of self discovery. I traveled a lot. I found out new stuff about myself. Including that I love Amy, which is why we're here in the first place. I don't get what the big deal is."

Where were Knuckles and Rouge? I couldn't wrap this up until I saw them in the crowd, that's what they said. Maybe... maybe I could just tell them all. Up front. That way if it still got in the news, at least I got to get in front of it and share things on my own terms. Part of me wanted to tell them everything - that someone as strong and unstoppable as I was could still be a victim. I hated that word, but it was true, I'd realized. I'd worked this afternoon to put away a rapist, my rapist. Words I'd never dreamed of uttering in the past. But it was possible, because it happened even to me.

No, I couldn't do this. Candy's sadistic smile suddenly came into my mind's eye, and made my world spin until Amy pulled me back by caressing my knuckles. I had to chicken out. I wasn't strong enough yet to share all of my story. Maybe I never would be.

"Sonic, we've just heard from a few sources that your two friends, the G.U.N. agents Knuckles and Rouge, have made an arrest. Do you have a comment on this?"

Shit, fuck, dammit to the depths of hell -

I just shrugged. "Hell if I know. I mean, now that I _am_ back, I'm sure they're working on other stuff now. My case is closed, right? So you'll have to ask them about it."

"Your case is hardly closed."

"Well I'm back now, so there. What would you guys know about closed cases anyway?" I said. "Back in the day, I was pretty much the only one who was fighting and defeating Dr. - " I was cut off by Amy squeezing my hand and shaking her head ferociously.

I leaned in and mouthed. "What?"

She whispered in my ear. "Don't talk about Eggman. He works for G.U.N. now."

" _ **What**_?!" I yelled.

"Shush. He's their weapons and technology consultant. Just don't mention him, if you remind everyone of how much you used to fight that won't look good either. He's kinda… celebrated now, but is also super controversial."

"You've gotta be kidding me, Ames. He works for the government? Did everyone suddenly forget how he used to constantly try and take over the world?"

"He stopped doing that once you left. He's reformed, of course - but with you gone, he got bored, and him joining G.U.N. is his new way of taking over the world, I guess. Although he's pretty high up in the search for you, and no one really trusts him." She rolled her eyes. "Just, stop, and talk about literally anything else. Politics is not a good idea."

"Well," I cleared my throat and relaxed a bit, trying to calibrate myself to this bizarre timeline. My dizziness was getting even worse, and it was hard to focus on any one face in the crowd. "My future wife is telling me to change the subject. So, here goes. This isn't something I planned to talk about it, but fuck it."

I stared at the crowd, and just let the words come out like I was talking about the weather.

"I'm asexual."

There wasn't a huge response, other than some weird looks. It was kinda funny to think I'd been anxious to finally share this, but it wasn't a huge deal as I'd made it out to be in my mind. Why care what they thought anyway?

"And you're still getting married? How does that work?"

"Yeah. That has nothing to do with whether or not I love Amy, I'm very much romantically and visually attracted to her - she's a gorgeous woman inside and out, and I love her."

Amy put her arms around me, and I leaned into her, planting a kiss on her cheek. I realized that now was the perfect time to share some thoughts I'd been having about my identity. A distraction from the whole 'where you been' would be a good idea anyway.

"Ya know, for the longest time, and this is part of why I was gone, I thought I was incapable of love. I thought there was somethin' wrong with me, and I was broken for not liking either girls or guys like most do. Hell, I even went to get my hormones checked, and I finally checked back with the doc. And he said I was perfectly normal. Because I am. I realized somewhere along the way, that I'm not broken, just different. And I can still love, and my love is not any less because there's no element of sexy stuff in it. And, not getting too mushy or anything, but just wanted to let everyone know.

"Because I realized that some people may be confused if they don't feel sexual attraction either. And while maybe I'm not a role model anymore I thought if there were others out there, like me, who were confused about this, maybe it'll give them confidence to come out, too. There aren't that many aces out there, so I don't mind being one of the first."

The vibe in the air changed, and I could see some smile's on people's face. There - I'd shared it. It felt like no big deal, and yet a huge deal at the same time. I was glad I'd gotten to get this out, at least. Amy was beaming back at me, so proud of me for sharing my feelings for once, and I smiled back, feeling accepted. Things were gonna be okay, right?

And then - it all came crashing down again.

"We just got word of a new report about the arrest your G.U.N. friends made. A young female, arrested for indecent acts with minors. The woman claims she knows you personally, and has information on where you've been for the past 10 years. What do you know about this, Sonic?"

I froze. This wasn't happening. No, no, no, no, not this, anything but this, anything but to have everyone's eyes on me, judging me, knowing what I'd submitted myself to for years and years. She would share the videos, or they'd be leaked, and everyone would know my pain my struggle my weakness my torture. It was too much. I had to run away, right now - The whole world was spinning around me, and I was standing still. Or maybe, maybe, I was moving and they were all still. I couldn't tell. My senses were on high alert, but I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, I desperately gasped trying to fill my lungs but I was sure they were empty, my heart rate was spiking, my face was going numb, I started dry heaving and coughing as acid poured from my lips - I was dying. This was it, I was dying -

My world faded to black.

...X….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...X...

Muffled voices. I couldn't move, my head ached, but I could hear them, faintly… I couldn't focus on the words… everything was still so dark and cloudy, like my mind was trapped in a fog….

"...Multiple open wounds and second degree burns on his back and shoulders that haven't been allowed to properly heal, some infected, very high blood pressure despite being unconscious, three broken ribs, deep bruises on his neck and arms and legs, muscle fatigue… the list goes on. To say he's in bad shape is an understatement. His personal physician says he also has a host of psychological problems that haven't been properly diagnosed or dealt with in a healthy manner. He has the ability to run extremely fast, that's an understatement, really, and he's used that ability as a defense mechanism for his psychological issues.

"All of his suppressed feelings and trauma have resulted in cases of loss of control of his lower limbs in the past, causing near starvation, fatigue, and feelings of isolation. It would appear all that repressed trauma has finally come to a head, causing a panic attack - but with his body in such a weakened state, it simply shut down to preserve itself and save energy. He is an exceptionally strong individual, but it seems he's reached his breaking point.

"Honestly it's a miracle he's been able to live as he did for this long - but he's used up nearly all that strength. He's going to need a lot of help going forward. Sonic is a fiercely independent individual, has always done everything himself, held all this in, for years, with little to no outlets. Needless to say, that hasn't been healthy for him. Now all of that is finally coming out, and he can no longer use his speed as a defense mechanism. The hardest part for him will be accepting he's as not as strong as he used to be and doesn't have to do things on his own."

I couldn't understand the words, but they sounded grave, important. Everything was still so dark and cloudy… couldn't think, couldn't focus...

...X...

.

.

.

.

.

...X...

Light. I gasped as if I had just come up from underwater. Where was I, what happened, ohmygod, where was Candy, where was Amy, was I dead -

I jumped up, panting and panting, taking in my surroundings - white, machines, no windows - hospital, I was in bed, attached to a machine - beep beep beep - beepbeepbeepbeep -

A voice, soft, high, light, gentle. A tug on my hand.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay! It's okay, it's okay, it's okay. I'm here, Sonic. Salm down, it's gonna be okay. There, there, just lie back down. You're safe, you're fine."

I tried to breathe deep but my lungs refused to be filled. My legs were bouncing out of control again. I clenched my fists, trying to control my breathing, when I realized there was another hand in mine. I traced the arm up to a really pretty face and stared into her lovely green eyes with a hollow expression. Tears were falling out of my eyes by the gallon but I couldn't remove my gaze from her. I tried to move my lips to say her name, but all I could do was cough instead. I gripped at my heaving chest as I felt the nausea rise again to my throat, burning my esophagus and causing more violent coughing. I leaned to the side of the bed, willing myself to just empty my stomach but only a pitiful but painful spew of acidic liquid came out. My mouth and throat felt like they were eating themselves.

"It's okay… it's okay… I'm here, I love you…"

I gasped, spitting out the remains in my mouth before collapsing onto my back, still panting something fierce. Slowly, slowly I could feel my face again, and my head stopped pounding, and I regained the sense of my surroundings. I felt a tender touch on my arm again and looked back to the pink hedgehog on my left. I sniffed as she gently reached for my cheeks, wiping away the tears.

"Sonic."

"Amy." I managed to choke out. "Don't leave me."

"I won't. I'm staying right here with you. I'm not going anywhere."

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was the most beautiful being on Earth.

"What happened to me…?" I asked with a raspy voice, my mouth still on fire.

"You passed out. They think you had a panic attack, and your body just shut down. We brought you to the hospital."

"We?" I looked around in a sudden panic, but Amy gently pushed my head back down.

"It's just me and you here. You're safe."

I resisted her pressure on me, not wanting to be held down. I had to get out of here, I had to be free, I didn't want to lie down in a bed with someone over me - it always hurt when that happened - I pulled at the wires poking into my skin, wincing as they hurt… pain, blood - Amy grabbed at my hands but I pushed her away.

"No, Sonic, stop, you have to stay here for a little bit."

"I have to go - " My mind was racing, and I felt the four walls around me suddenly pushing in, threatening to crush me. I leaped off the bed and bounced from wall to wall, trying to push them back, but I couldn't breathe, and my muscles were aching . I wanted to spindash right through the walls but I felt a huge resistance. Weakness. My body was resisting to moving as fast as my mind commanded it to, as if it were lagging behind.

"Sonic, stop! Stop! You can't - "

I crashed to the floor, a mess of sweat and perpetually out of breath. I couldn't do it, I couldn't go fast enough. "What's wrong with me -" I panted, but Amy just leaned down to lift me up, helping me get back in bed. I used my arms to help as much as I could, but I felt like dead weight.

Amy didn't say anything at first, but she just kept looking at me with pity and worry, and I couldn't take it. I repeated my question.

"What's wrong with me, Amy?" I asked in a low voice.

She rubbed my arms up and down. "The doctor's said all that you went through has finally caught up with you, and your body is exhausted. You've been holding back your feelings and trauma and you've finally had enough. If you keep using your speed as a defense mechanism to fight this, it's just going to hurt you more - You have to stay here, rest, and heal to get your strength and speed back."

The thought terrified me. "Did he say how long?"

"You're going to have to be patient with yourself."

"I can't, I can't, I can't do that, I can't just stay in bed and stare at the ceiling and the walls… they're moving again…" The room was spinning and I shut my eyes tight, overwhelmed.

"I'll be here with you. I haven't left your side yet, and I won't."

Her voice brought me back, but only a little bit. Had she been next to me the whole time? I risked opening an eye at her. "How long have I been out?"

She smiled a little. "Nine hours."

"Hmph," I grunted, unamused, and turned to my side, hugging my pillow.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm going crazy," I admitted. "My mind is going so fast and yet everything is so slow. Does this mean I can't run for a while?"

Amy smiled at me with sympathy. "No. Your doctors are working on another way for you to process the trauma."

Just then the door opened and I tensed up, expecting the worst to walk through. Amy just kept stroking my arm, and I breathed a sigh of relief as it was only Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow. Tails immediately came to my side and hugged me around the shoulders, his expression terribly worried. I pushed him away, not wanting to feel constricted in the slightest. He backed up with a hurt expression. I kept staring at the door, as if it would open at any moment with my worst nightmare.

"Candy?!"

Knuckles spoke. "We still got her. Don't worry, she's not leaving her cell anytime soon."

"You're safe," Rouge reassured.

"Who's Candy?" I heard Tails whisper, and in the corner of my eye Amy shook her head violently. Damn - I really wish he hadn't found about it this way. Guilt overtook my heart. Everything had just happened so fast, even for me. I'd just wanted to handle this all on my own terms, but it had ended in an obvious disaster.

"What are they saying about me?" I muttered, not really wanting to know.

"Don't worry about that, Sonic. We'll handle it." Rouge said.

"Like you handled everything else so well…" I grumbled.

Everyone knew - of course the bitch had opened her mouth and talked about me as soon as she woke up! I should have known. My reputation was shattered, and I was done for. No one would look at me the same now. Even my best friend, the one who had always looked up to me and considered me his role model, knew how terrible of a person I was, and the awful things I'd subjected myself to for years. They now knew I was weak, and that somehow I must have enjoyed all that happened to me, otherwise I would have left - The heart rate monitor that I was connected to started beeping at an alarming rate. I could hear them all now - what a fraud, how could he be asexual if he slept with a girl over and over again in such a humiliating fashion… I was less than everything and everyone else, and just deserved to die.

 _All._

 _My._

 _Fault._

Amy spoke again. "Sonic, I'm here. I'll protect you. She can't get to you anymore."

I lay motionless on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "This was all such a mistake - I never should have gone after her, or had that stupid press thing. I thought I was strong again, after hanging out with Tails I really felt like the old me, and that I could just leave everything in my past, I thought now that me and Amy were engaged, I could handle it, but I couldn't - I'm so weak and pathetic and pitiful - "

"I would have brought her in for you."

Shadow. I raised my eyes to the black and red hedgehog. Those were the first words he'd spoken to me in years and years.

"No, it had to be me. Don't you think I feel humiliated enough that I couldn't do this before? I had to break it off with her and confront my fears. I wasn't strong enough to do this myself so I took Ames with me as a backup. But I didn't think things through and what would happen after that, what she'd do..." The back of my head was suddenly pounding with pain. "I guess I pushed myself too far…"

"I would have gone with you as well," Shadow continued.

I glared at him, disgusted at how he was trying to play the good guy, when he'd never even tried to help before. He was the only one who could attempt to keep up with me, and he'd ignored me for years. Typical Shadow.

"No, _you_ would have made a scene. I had to do this myself. I already feel super emasculated and humiliated and ashamed, and I thought, maybe, just maybe, I could get some of my dignity back if I went and confronted her and put her away myself. But nope. " I turned to Rouge and Knuckles. " _You_ said you'd handle this and keep it lowkey."

"We tried. Honestly," Knuckles said.

"We did all we could," Rouge agreed. "But we couldn't stop her from speaking to a lawyer. As soon as the prosecutor came in, she said she wanted a deal, because she had knowledge that everyone wanted - where you've been the past 10 years. She dropped your name. There's nothing we could have done, Sonic. It just so happened that the press conference put you in the spotlight as soon as the media got word - and that's my fault. I really thought we could distract them, but it just made it worse. I'm so sorry."

I just shook my head. I couldn't be mad at her.

"Sonic, you know, any of us would have gone instead of you to bring her in," Knuckles said, " I don't think I overspeak when I say we all would have gone, together."

"You don't understand, you're not listening, this is all my fault, and I had to fix it on my own…" I trailed off, still feeling guilty and ashamed. The last thing I would have wanted was every single one of my friends to see me as I was around her. It would have been humiliating. Rouge was right, though - nothing would have stopped Candy from talking about me. Nothing. I never should have gone to confront her - but if I hadn't and someone else did, she probably would have leaked the videos anyway. If we'd just left her alone, Amy and I would still be wondering if or when she'd strike. There was just no good way to do this ….

And then Shadow spoke up. "I would have arrested her myself, on my own. I am a G.U.N. agent, but everyone knows I had no interest in trying to find you. Me arresting someone wouldn't have drawn any suspicion or attention to you, and we could have dismissed her claims about you as delusional with no press around. There was an obvious solution all along, if you'd just taken the time to think about it. But you just _had_ to be the hero and do it all yourself."

My blood was suddenly boiling, but Amy snapped at him for me. "Shut the fuck up Shadow, will you cut him some slack? You're not helping!"

"All I want to do is help. But you have to realize, Sonic, that you can't do everything yourself anymore. Your days of independence are over. All those times you willed yourself to never give up has caused you to finally do so. What happened to you was certainly not your fault, but you could have handled it better."

I tried to jump up and get in his face and challenge that I'd still take him any day, but all I could manage was a pathetic little hop. I'd never felt so powerless in my life.

"Thanks captain hindsight, way to blame the victim. What do you even know about handling stuff well?" I growled. The sound of his voice was seriously getting under my skin.

"Guys, let's give him some space," Rouge said.

"Yeah, let's go. Shadow?" Knuckles said, and then the three of them left.

I turned to my brother, who'd been silent this whole time. "Tails I'm sorry you had to find out like this - "

He held up a hand. "You don't have to apologize. And you don't have to tell me anything. But if you need anything, any help, just let me know and I'll be here for you."

He clasped my hand, and my heart warmed. He was such a good friend, I totally didn't deserve him.

I managed a small smile. "Thanks for being my little bro."

"Always." He stood up and levitated into the air.

"Where you going?" I stared at him with wide eyes.

Tails hovered in the air using his namesakes. "To pick up Cream. She wants to see you."

I nodded, as I'd like that too. "Okay."

"Amy - take care of him," Tails said to her.

"You know I will," she nodded as the fox left the room.

Now it was just me and her. I leaned back on the bed, just now realizing she hadn't let go of my arm the whole time. Probably why it was the only part of my body that wasn't tense. I just stared into her beautiful green eyes, slowly feeling myself calm down at being near her. We didn't share words, as they weren't needed. He expression didn't change the whole time, gentle and kind as we breathed the same air.

I let my mind wander as I relaxed with Amy, trying to acclimate myself to this new reality I was living in. Maybe I didn't quite have my old life back (far from it), but it was much better than what it had been only a few days ago. Maybe I'd be stuck in the hospital for a few days, but at least I was finally going to start healing. Things were different outside of me, too: Rouge and Knuckles married, Tails an engineer and dating Cream, Candy was going to be locked up instead of locking me up, Eggman was with G.U.N., Shadow was the same old Shadow, and Amy …?

As she gently caressed my arms and shoulders, I couldn't help but notice the new shiny ring on her finger. It really hit me then, and I broke the silence.

"Do you still wanna marry me?"

She leaned in close to kiss my cheek. "Yes. I do."

"Good. That's all I care about right now." I breathed a sigh of relief and let myself relax, my mind on the only thing that really mattered.

... Amy was going to be my _wife_.


	10. Revenge

_Lynkia, kimchi-tan, Blancis16, IT'S NO USE I'M OUTTA USE, Lady Sonamy, Groovy Jay, Amefloza13, Kyle Williams - SupersonicSpy1: You guys rock!_

 _Keep in mind this was something I literally put together a few days ago, after Chapters 11 and 12 were already finished. I realized there were a few loose ends I didn't address in those chapters, and this would be a good way to bridge the gap between 9 and 11. There's plenty of important character development in here, and now I can't picture this story without it._

 _Also, you guys wanted more Candy POV, so I had to oblige ;)_

* * *

 _Chapter 10: Revenge_

* * *

CANDY

It turns out prison life isn't so bad. Yes, the food sucks, orange looks hideous on me, and there was no entertainment to speak of. So naturally, I had to make my own. I'd only been here a few days, and already persuaded one guard to let me put him in my _own_ handcuffs. And I would have gotten away, too, if that damn black and red hedgehog hadn't stopped me. I had to admit I'd gotten a thrill when he'd thrown me against the wall - it'd feel even better when I did it back to him. I could see it in those deep crimson eyes, how much he secretly wanted me. He was no Sonic, but similar enough that I was having the same thoughts about him. But while my pet at least pretended he was free, this hedgehog practically was dripping with inner pain. I'd give him all the pain he ever wanted.

Shadow kept resisting my charms though. They always did at first. When he came to see me one day, all alone, and dragged me to the meeting room, I thought this might be my chance. Especially when he threw me down on the table and secured me tightly with handcuffs - so hot. But then he spoke the magic words.

"You have a visitor."

I perked up. I knew it! I knew it all along. Yes, _finally_. No one believed me, but my pet was finally here to see me. He just couldn't stay away. I could convince him to bust me out of here, too... we could run away together, just me and him again, and I'd take these cuffs and put them on him instead, and we'd live happily ever after.

"I told you he'd come see me," I smirked at the black hedgehog. "I hope you don't get _too_ jealous… but if you do, you're welcome to join us."

He glared at me. "It's not Sonic. You're never seeing him again."

I drooped, but then raised my eyebrow at him. "Is it _you_ then, you handsome devil?"

"No. It's someone you won't be happy to see. I'll be leaving you two alone. There won't be anyone here to protect you."

I snorted. " _Hello_ , protect me? Please. You think I'm scared? I live for the pain. Everyone here has beaten me up, and what has a strong man like you done about it?"

He slammed my head down against the table. _Spicy_. "You have no rights here. And if you think I'm violent, if you think this hurts, just wait until you meet your visitor. You're on your own with her."

 _Her_? I wasn't scared of another girl. Women recognized me as their queen immediately, as everyone knew I had a way with men. Shadow let me go and then skated off, closing the door behind him. I lifted my head only to roll my eyes as I waited for the door to open again. Who could it be...?

A creak. I glanced over - her figure was obscure at first, but when I saw the silhouette of a hammer in the dim lights, I knew. Of course. An odd smile grew up my face.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Amy Rose."

She walked up to me, slowly, much unlike the last time we met, when she charged at me with her hammer swinging. Now she was much more cautious, less fueled by passion, but more simmering with a quiet rage. I was a master at reading true emotions, and I could see it in her eyes - fury and unadulterated hate. She despised me, and that just made me grin more. She knew I still had control over "her" man.

"How are you, Mrs. Hedgehog? Has Sonic said my name in bed yet? Oh, that's right, he doesn't want to fuck you, I forgot."

She growled. "Shut up Candy. It's only me and you. I could kill you and no one would care. You're at my mercy. And I have absolutely _none_ in my heart for you."

I laughed. "Ha! That sounds exactly like what I said to your Sonic - "

WHAM

Her hammer connected squarely with my side, and I would have gone flying if the handcuffs weren't strong enough to hold me to the table. Pain shot through my torso, causing me to lose my breath, and my whole body jerked from the whiplash of being pulled back into place. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of hearing me cry out, though. Her hammer hurt like a bitch, but I'd already screamed the last time she hit me. I had to make her know she hadn't won.

Instead I looked her right in the eyes. "Enjoying this, aren't you? You're just like me - you like seeing others in pain, yeah? You're just perfect for - "

Another slam, then another, and another - my shoulder was aching from being jerked around by the cuffs, and I thought it may become dislocated with how much pressure she was striking me with. The pain was nothing though, I could take it, even if tears came out of my eyes, and my body broke down, I wasn't going to let this pink bitch think she won.

Amy paused for a moment to catch her breath, rage still burning in her eyes as she glared at me.

"You're a monster," she hissed, her hands on her knees. "You deserve to _die_."

How adorable. "Have you ever killed anyone, princess?"

She didn't answer.

I taunted her with a pout. "Of course not, you don't have the guts. Poor little Amy Rose. That hammer makes you feel so tough, like a real strong, independent woman, but we all know you _do_ need a man. You're nothing without him."

Amy leaned on her hammer to lift herself back upright. "I know _you've_ killed someone."

" _Hello_ , no, I haven't. But I would if I had to. Unlike you."

"You killed Sonic."

What? She couldn't be serious. I already had TV privileges taken from me, but there was no way he was dead. If he'd somehow died, and Amy blamed me, she likely would have already killed me, given how obsessed she was with him. Crazy fangirls, amirite?

I gave her a sweet smile. "How _is_ my pet?"

She growled at me, baring her teeth like an animal. "He's not your pet, you sick freak. Sonic is dead. And you're never seeing him again. In fact, you're never seeing anything again, because I'm going to kill you."

I chuckled. "Um, _hello_ , no you're not? You'd honestly kill a poor defenseless woman while she was tied to a table? Please. And you call yourself a hero."

Amy swung her hammer again, but vertically this time, until it came down with huge force onto the handcuffs. They shattered in a million pieces, metal falling to the floor and filling our ears with metallic ringing noises. I stood up and rubbed my wrists, smirking the whole time as I raised them both above my head. Her rage was so delicious.

"Go ahead. Kill me," I provoked her. "And then you'll be right where I am. What will that gaudy ring on your finger mean if it's smeared with blood?"

She showed me the ring, and then flipped me the bird. "It means the same thing it always has, bitch. That Sonic loved me, and never you. He proposed to me within days of seeing me again."

I bobbed my head back and forth as if I had to think about it. "Hm, perhaps - but he fucked me for 10 years, so who's the real winner?"

She charged at me, and I braced myself. She pummeled me over and over into the wall, agony deeply bruising me all over as her hammer moved at unreal speeds against my flesh. Pain jolted through my body with every strike, and I had to let out a few cries. She took one heavy swing at my chest, then my jaw, and I found myself coughing up tons of blood, only for shockwaves of pain to spread through my esophagus as I heaved and emptied my stomach. Every part of me was sore and aching - I was going to go numb soon, or pass out. I was already feeling lightheaded.

But I knew what she wanted - just what I did when I was in her shoes. She wanted me to beg for her to stop, let her know I didn't want this, that it hurt, that she was powerful. I wasn't going to play that game with her. She wasn't my lover, but if she was this good at this at least she'd be good for him.

The beatings stopped for a moment, and Amy threw her hammer to the side, but stood over me tall and proud. I blinked at her, with what I'm pretty sure was only one good eye, as the other felt swollen shut.

"Can't... finish... the... job...?" I taunted her with a hoarse voice.

"No. I don't think I'm going to."

I half-laughed/half-coughed, spitting out more blood. "Told you… didn't have it in you… Coward..."

"No. You're the coward, Candy. Killing you would be a mercy, and I said I had none. I'm gonna let you heal up, only a little. But I'll be back one day to do this all again. You will _pay_ for what you did to him. Over and over again."

"It's a date... sugarcakes..." I laughed again, spitting out blood. "You're so much like me it's no wonder he thinks he loves you."

She leaned down into my face, and then spat in it. "I am _nothing_ like you."

"Hello, look at you - you're _exactly_ like me."

I saw it - that glint of fear in her eyes as she realized she was looking in a mirror. She stood up, grabbed her hammer, and left without another word.

* * *

AMY

I stood right outside the visitor's lobby, my back against the door, breathing rapidly. What had I just done? That was the closest I'd ever gotten to actually killing someone. Killing someone. _Murdering_ someone. Maybe she deserved it, maybe no one would blame me - but still. She was right. It was a good thing she'd spoken up, as if I'd finished the job I'd be even worse then she was. She may have killed Sonic's spirit, but he was still alive, and getting better everyday. I'd almost taken a life in my anger.

"Revenge is never as sweet as you imagine it will be."

I looked over at Shadow, who held out a hand to offer me a towel. I wiped my hands, hammer, and dress clean with shaking fingers. Where had all this blood come from? It didn't seem like I made her bleed as much as bruised her. Still in shock as I stared at nothing in particular, my heart pounded in my temples and neck.

"You think you're getting even when all you're doing is sinking to their level. It rarely feels good."

I nodded, still wiping at my hands despite them being relatively free of red liquid.

"Give yourself some time. I know you had to do this."

I dropped the blood-soaked towel to the floor and kicked it away, as if it had absorbed all my guilt. If only.

"Would you have stopped me?" I asked him, unable to look up.

"No. I wanted this to be your decision, and yours alone. I merely set up this encounter and gave you the power to choose. I felt you deserved it."

Wow. Part of me was hoping Shadow would have intervened - but no, I really was on my own with her, just like he promised me. I let out a breath, slowing getting my other senses back. My mind was racing, but one thought just kept repeating itself, taunting me in her infuriating voice. ' _You're just like me…._ ' But, if I would have killed her, wouldn't that make me even _worse_? Was it true that Sonic only loved me because I had a violent streak in me, just like she did? I shuddered.

"Shadow... can you take me back to the hospital?" I asked, wanting to leave this horrid place.

He merely blinked at me, showing no emotion. "Are you sure you're ready to see Sonic again, so soon?"

"I've been away too long, I'm already worried about him. I know Knuckles, Tails, and Cream are there, but... he needs me."

He pointed to my dress. "You may wish to change beforehand - shall I take you home first?"

I looked down and winced at the blood smeared all over my clothes. "Probably a good idea."

Shadow gathered me into his arms, and I held on tight, closing my eyes as he used Chaos Control to teleport me home. I went inside my closet to change as he waited in my living room. My hands were still shaking as I undressed, and I couldn't look at myself in the mirror, afraid I'd see Candy staring back at me.

"I'm not her," I muttered. "I'd never hurt Sonic… I'm not her, right?"

I pulled on a Tshirt and jeans, not feeling particularly fancy at the moment, and headed back out to Shadow. He gave me a soft smile.

"Amy, let me offer you some advice. Whatever she said to you in there, disregard it. She is a master manipulator, and her goal is to make you doubt yourself, doubt your love, and most of all, keep herself in your thoughts. Don't let her get into your head, as that's all she wants. If you wish to see her once more I can make it happen, but it's probably for the best if neither of you visits her ever again. Be happy with Sonic, Amy. The best revenge will be you two happily married, and her a long forgotten memory."

He was wise, and so right. I knew he'd understand. "Yeah... thanks, Shadow."

"As I said, all I want to do is help. Let's get you back to your fiance."

I hugged him close as he activated Chaos Control again, and we appeared in the hospital outside Sonic's room. He let me go and started to leave.

"Wait, don't you want to see Sonic?"

"Hmph." He shrugged, not turning around. "I'll see him at the wedding."

"Okay, bye. Thanks again."

Shadow nodded and took off. I took a deep breath, but paused before opening the door. I forced a smile onto my face, stretching out my lips and baring my teeth painfully. I couldn't let anything that just happened affect me. Sonic deserved me at my best. I pushed the door open, putting on a happy face as I saw my friends. They were watching something on TV, but Tails immediately paused it when I entered.

"Hiya Amy," Knuckles nodded.

"Amy!" Cream got up and hugged me. "You're back!"

"Yeah," I tried to mask my inner turmoil as I hugged the rabbit. I looked over at Sonic, hoping he would be able to cheer me up. No way I could share what I just did with him. He looked in one of his better moods, so that was a relief.

"Do I not get a hug?" he teased me, his mellow expression calming me as I hoped it would.

I let go of Cream and sat next to him on the bed, my arms around his shoulders as he hugged my waist. I kissed his forehead, studying his face. He looked to be in good spirits - I wasn't sure what to expect with him nowadays. He'd been put on some medication that gave him mood swings, and that included him being basically emotionless from time to time. According to his doctor, it was to help him process emotions rationally and control his panic attacks. The initial few days he was here had been pretty rough, with lots of scary moments, depressive periods where he refused to move or talk or eat, frustrated emotional yelling/crying, and attempted runs leading to crashes and destroyed equipment... but after 5 days in he was improving. Still, he wasn't strong enough to fully use his speed.

"Did you get your errand done?" he asked me.

I simply nodded and made a dismissive gesture with my hand. "Yeah it's taken care of. How did the counseling therapy go this morning?"

He shrugged. "Alright. It's getting easier to talk to him. Always a lot to think about."

"And how are you feeling physically?" I asked, studying his body. A few days ago he'd had some minor surgery to correct something, and his side was still bandaged. It was currently cushioned by a cute Chao plushie.

"Better now that you're back," he admitted.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Knuckles pointed to the TV. "You love this show!"

"Yeah but I love Amy even more," he said and squeezed me closer, prompting a real smile from me. How could he always make me feel so good?

"Awww," Tails and Cream cooed.

"You look great," I said, studying him once more. He was starting to get that shine back in his green eyes, and he wasn't nearly as jumpy. Part of it had to be the meds, but he hadn't had a single panic attack in days. He was getting stronger, too, able to get up and walk around on his own.

"I feel awesome," he said with his old grin. "In fact, I have some good news. Doc said I can try running today."

I gasped. "Sonic that's great! Even with your side how it is?"

He nodded. "Yeah, he just checked that, said I'm healing well, and running shouldn't bother it. But, and here's kinda the bummer, I won't be able to carry you yet. So I'll hafta do it alone."

"Aw, that's fine. You'll do great. But be careful, okay?"

"Me, careful? Psh, I'm _always_ careful. C'mon."

" _Sonic_ ," I warned him playfully. "You're a living speed demon. I don't want you to hurt yourself again."

"He _has_ been good," Cream stuck up for him. "He was waiting all morning for you to come back so you could watch him run again for the first time."

"Most patient he's ever been in his life," Tails gently punched his shoulder.

"Ow," Sonic grumbled.

"Probably because he's _a_ patient, so now he has to _be_ patient," Cream said.

"Okay, bad puns mean it's time to run," Sonic jumped out of bed and landed on his feet, spreading his arms to brace himself in case he fell. He landed with a grace that I hadn't seen in quite a while. "By the way, if I'm able to do this - doc says I'll be good to leave as well."

I gasped again. "Really? You'll be able to check out of the hospital?"

"Yeah. And you know what _that_ means," He grinned at me, and I had to squeal.

"Yes, yes, yes, I do!" I hugged him tightly.

" _Amy_!" He gasped in pain.

I let him go - I'd momentarily forgotten he wasn't as strong as usual. "Sorry, sorry - I'm just so, so, _so_ ready for us to get married!"

"Me too, Ames. Me too." He looked over at Tails and Cream, and I followed his gaze. They were both visibly sweating.

"That won't be a problem, will it? The wedding plans are going okay?" Sonic asked.

Tails and Cream put on obviously fake smiles and spoke with gritted teeth. "Perfect. Great."

"Rouge and I will be there," Knuckles promised.

"So if Sonic can do this, we're going to be married in _two days_?" I squealed.

"Yeah, everyone we invited has said they can make it, so it's gonna happen," Tails said, then muttered something under his breath, only for Cream to elbow him.

"You two don't worry about a thing," the rabbit assured us. "Sonic, you just focus on getting better, and Amy, you take care of him. We're handling everything."

"No thanks to Knux," Tails made a face at the echidna, who quickly made an offended face right back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… don't say I haven't done anything for Sonic and Amy. You wanna switch jobs with me?"

Tails shook his head violently. "On second thought, no, thanks."

"Hmph, that's what I thought. Planning a wedding is _easy_ ," Knuckles said and rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about? There's a lot that goes into it!" Cream said.

"Please. I helped plan my wedding. That awesome food we had - all me!" He pointed to his chest.

"Yeah," I said. "While Rouge and I did _literally_ everything else."

Sonic looked at me. "Somehow I'm not surprised you planned their wedding, you've always been a big fan of romance." He suddenly gave me a crooked frown. "Sorry you didn't get to plan your own, though," he apologized.

"Nah, it's okay," I shrugged and smiled. "I'd rather we got married as soon as possible, and you're much more important to me than the ceremony itself."

"Aww - I better actually do this running thing before you make me blush," Sonic joked.

"Yay! We're waiting!" I said, trying not to jump up and down from the excitement.

"Okay, Yes. I'm gonna do it. Everyone ready for this?" Sonic asked us, and raised his leg, getting in a pose suggesting he was about to take off.

"Yes!" the four of us shouted.

"Okay, okay, here we go…" he hesitated. He'd had more than a few false starts the past few days, so I knew he was nervous. But I felt it in my heart it was time. "Okay… how to move legs…"

"You can do it!" I said with a smile and wink.

"Gotta go fast!" Tails said, giving his brother a fist bump.

"I believe in you!" Cream encouraged with a thumbs up.

"Time to get off your ass," Knuckles smirked.

"Okay," he said for the millionth time. "Here I go, 1, 2, 3 - "

A blue blur and a gust of wind. I gasped, and maybe for the first time in my life I was thrilled that Sonic ran away from me.

"Oh my gosh, he did it!" Cream shouted.

My eyes were welling up with liquid pride, and I brought my hand to my mouth. It was only yesterday he'd fallen out of bed and couldn't catch himself in time. But he'd come so far… it was almost strange to think that a week ago he couldn't stop running, and we were thrilled he could stop. Now he had trouble going fast, and we were thrilled he could run. We'd come full circle yet again.

"He's gonna come back, right?" Tails said after a moment.

"Of course. He's probably just enjoying being him again," Cream said.

"He'll be back any second," Knuckles said with a shrug. "He's been going stir crazy and I bet he's relieved he can finally stretch."

I couldn't speak, I was crying.

"Aw, Amy," Cream leaned in to give me a hug. "You really, really helped him."

"I know," I sniffled. "I'm so happy and proud of him…"

Another rush of wind, and Sonic was right in front of us again, grinning and giggling like a schoolboy.

"Haha, I did it!" He punched the air triumphantly. "I'm baaaack!"

He suddenly grabbed me under my arms. I yelped in surprise, but then giggled myself as he lifted me above his head and twirled me around in a circle.

"Guess who's gonna be my _bride_?" He laughed with pure joy.

"Meeeeeee!" I squealed, my eyes never leaving his gorgeous emeralds despite being rapidly rotated. I should have scolded him for exerting himself so much, but I didn't care. I was too damn happy.

He finally set me down, and we embraced gently. I was beyond proud of him.

"Congrats, man, you both deserve it," Knuckles wrapped us both in an embrace, Tails and Cream followed to make it a true group hug.

"Uh, thanks guys but I'm still a tiny bit claustrophobic…" Sonic wiggled and we all let go of him but patted him on the back.

The door opened and a nurse came in just then. "Well, Sonic, seems you're feeling better."

"Did you see that?" he grinned at her.

"I'm pretty sure the whole city did," Tails laughed.

"He's right," the nurse said with a smile. "I think the world knows you're back now. So you're good to check out. Let me just get the doctor's signature on some paperwork and you'll be all set to leave. Just try to take things slow at first."

Sonic snorted and rolled his eyes. "Slow, really?"

"Also, don't forget you do have a checkup in three days."

Sonic looked at me. "Uh, I'm gonna be on my honeymoon. So that's a no go."

"Oh, um…. Let me get the doctor then, he may wanna do some more tests on you in that case, if you're planning to travel…" The nurse left in a hurry.

Sonic panicked a bit. "Oh, no no no, they said I can run, I can leave, so we're going now. I'm not spending another second in here if I can help it… " He took my hand and we left the room together, our friends behind us. "Oh hallway, I so won't miss you…"

"You can't just _leave_ ," Tails said as he followed us. "You have to pay your bills and stuff."

"Heh, bills. Whatever, I can do that later. They'll have to catch me if they wanna stop me," Sonic smirked.

"How are we going to get out of here is the real question," Knuckles said. "When I got here, the crowd was gigantic. People seriously have no life."

"I parked the HeavenRush out front. If we can get to it…" Tails trailed off.

"Can we all fit?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, most def - I guess I haven't shown you the expanding seats yet."

"But how will we get to it through the crowd? Tails and I can fly, Knuckles can glide, but Sonic can't carry Amy, so…?" Cream pointed out. "The crowd will overwhelm you two."

"Oh c'mon guys, it's _us_ ," I said. "Just follow my lead."

We'd made it to the doors, and I pulled out my hammer once I saw the gigantic crowd Knuckles had just described. Damn. Tons of media types that had haunted our every step for the whole week were all aiming their cameras at the door, waiting for us to leave.

"Oh god I can't go out there - " Sonic took off for a second, then yo-yo'd back to where he'd just been. His face was painted with full terror. "But I can't run away from this, cuz I don't wanna lose my speed again."

"Hey, hey, it's alright," I reassured. "You wanna stay here a few more days, or do you wanna get outta here?"

"No, I definitely I wanna leave, but…" he gulped. "I can't face everyone yet. They all know..."

"You don't have to face them alone, Sonic. Remember, you don't have to do things by yourself anymore. Here." I took his hands and put them on my shoulders, then turned around so his chest was to my back, his hands still on me. "Just hold on, keep your head down, and follow me. You guys, go behind us."

We exited the building in formation, Sonic in the middle, walking with his ears folded against his head. I extended my hammer in front of me to clear a path, Sonic followed right on my heels, Tails and Cream hovered over us, and Knuckles walked with his arms out, keeping everyone off of us from behind with his sharp namesakes. We were immediately bombarded with camera flashes and questions after questions, most so disgusting I didn't want to repeat.

"Back away, or I _will_ use this," I threatened, waving my weapon around. "We're not answering your questions, so get out of our way!"

"This is so awkward," Sonic grumbled to me. "I think I'd rather just run past them."

"We're almost there."

Finally, the curbside. Tails and Cream got in the front seats of the HeavenRush and Tails immediately started the engine. Sonic hopped in, me right behind him, and Knuckles jumped in last.

" _Wait_!"

Tails turned around to look at Sonic from the driver's seat. "What, forget something?"

The crazy hedgehog rolled down the window and stuck his head out.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. After all I just did to protect him, and now he wanted to talk?

"Hey, media types, I got something to say to you!"

Oh god. This wasn't good. I gulped as they all gathered around us. I gently touched his arm. "Sonic please come back inside."

He ignored me and kept yelling. "You ready for a photo op, because I got one for you. Ready?"

I pulled a bit harder on his arm, but he wouldn't budge. " _Sonic_ …"

Then to my shock, he extended his middle fingers and pointed them both out the window. "Fuck all of you for ruining my life because you thought it'd be a good story. But now I can outrun you again, so good luck catching me! _Bye_!"

"Tails, please…" I begged. He was losing control.

"I'm going, I'm going…" the fox grumbled as we started to ascend. My stomach lurched a bit as the weightlessness kicked in, but I managed to reach over to pull Sonic back inside the plane once we got several feet in the air.

He gave me a sheepish grin. "Was that too much?"

I said nothing, and just leaned into his arms to hug him once more. I was just glad we'd gotten out relatively unscathed. He kissed my forehead and gently rubbed my arms. I suddenly chuckled.

"What?"

"It was actually pretty funny," I had to admit. "I almost wish I'd flipped them off, too."

"Yeah. Just wanted to taunt them and give those motherfuckers some revenge," he swore.

His use of that word gave me pause, and reminded me of something Shadow told me. "You know…" I looked up at him. "I don't think your life is fully ruined, right? I mean, yeah some things suck, but… your friends are all here, you're out of the hospital, you can run again - and I'm here with you. Things aren't so bad. And we're getting married in _two days_ ," I squealed by instinct.

"You're right," he agreed. "I'm totally ready to leave my past behind me."

"A wise hedgehog once said, living well is the best revenge. So let's live our best, Sonic. We'll show them all by being the happiest couple ever."

He slipped his hand in my mine and leaned in to kiss my lips. "In that case, we already have 'em all beat."


	11. Hero

_NeckBreak, Amefloza13, Lynkia, Kyle Williams - SuperSonicSpy1, IT'S NO USE I'M OUTTA USE, kimchi-tan, Blancis16, LadySonamy:_

 _This chapter is fun, and it's serious. It's emotional, and it's light-hearted. It's heartbreaking, and it's heart mending. I pulled it from the depths of my soul, and threw in quite a few bits of humor. It's a roller coaster, it's Nine Hours._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Chapter 11: Hero_

* * *

(Third Person)

"So, how's it going?" Cream asked Tails, as the two huddled into a corner, avoiding the nearby hustle and bustle. All of their friends were busy enjoying the pre-ceremony buzz, catching up with folks they hadn't seen in years. But the two of them didn't have time to enjoy the festivities - they had to make sure everything was going perfect for Sonic and Amy's big day.

The two hedgehogs wanted to get married as soon as possible, but with Sonic stuck in the hospital recovering, and Amy refusing to leave his side (other than one undisclosed errand), it was up to Tails and Cream to plan everything. Amy had given them two weeks, but Sonic insisted on one, as he wanted to marry as soon as he was well enough to get around on his own. It was only Sonic's second day out of the hospital, but it was the date everyone had agreed on coming. Both of them wanted a small wedding with only close friends, and strictly no press members within 5 miles.

So far... well... it was slightly less than a success.

"Oh, just great," Tails said with sarcasm. "I mean, Sonic is having another panic attack and can't stop running, and Shadow is chasing him to try and talk him down. Vector is already drunk and louder than usual. I'm trying to keep Charmy away from the food, and Silver from embarrassing himself even more, he's seriously lost without Blaze. Espio keeps disappearing. Literally. What else? Oh, right, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray are too busy being bouncers and keeping the media out to help me with the actual guests. Big will not keep his fishing pole out of the punch, so I just gave up and let him have it. He's still trying to catch Froggy as we speak."

Cream pouted. "Yeah, sounds about how it's gone in the bridal suite - the girls haven't been much better. Sticks and Marine wouldn't stop arguing about evil alien plant people who eat bride's dresses until Mom finally kicked them out. That's when Blaze came in and casually said that Sonic was being a basket case, and Amy freaked out wondering what she meant. Big surprise, her and Rouge got in a fight and Mom kicked them out too. It's probably for the best it's just me, Mom, and Amy allowed in there now."

Tails shook his head. "I guess this is what happens when you plan a wedding in less than a week."

"You know neither of them would have it any other way."

Tails crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "Good luck with your girl drama, I gotta see if Shadow has had any luck. We can't have this wedding without Sonic."

"Hey, it's not just girl drama," Cream put her hands on her hips. "We can't have this wedding without the bride, either. Amy's waited for this day her whole life. And Sonic's been through a lot. Both of them deserve this, and we have to make it work, Tails."

Tails rubbed his temples. "I know, but this such a disaster. In some ways it feels like more than a wedding - it's also Sonic's coming _back_ party, and his coming _out_ party, and his get _well_ party, I just want it all to be perfect, and it's been anything but. I've been off work all week, but I might just take next week for an actual vacation."

Cream took his hands. "Maybe we could go somewhere together, just you and me - it's been a long time since we traveled. Or even been together, really."

Tails interlocked their fingers. "Yeah, I know. I've missed you a ton. We haven't had much time together lately that hasn't involved this planning stuff."

"Tails!" Knuckles called out to the fox.

"Gotta go," Tails leaned in to kiss his girl on the cheek before waving goodbye. "Reassure Amy everything will be okay."

The fox found Knuckles, who gestured to a new guest. "Is she or is she not on the list?"

Tails looked the girl up and down, and shook his head. "Never seen her before."

The girl frowned. "No, I know Sonic, honestly I do! Oh, and Blaze, too!" She gestured towards the cat.

"That's Tangle the Lemur," Blaze came over to say. "We've met up with Sonic once, a long time ago. I told her she could come."

"Tails is in charge of the guest list, Blaze, not you," Knuckles said. "This is a private party, not for fangirls."

"What? I'm not a fangirl!" Tangle protested.

"Sonic is literally marrying his biggest fangirl is he not?" Blaze said.

"Shut up, Amy is way more than that, and you know that's not the point," Rouge said to her, and the two women stared each other down. "You're just jealous, aren't you? That's why you're trying to ruin this wedding by telling Amy Sonic's having issues!"

"No need to get emotional. I didn't ruin anything. I just spoke the truth," Blaze shrugged. "You just don't like having other women around who steal your spotlight."

"So, um, can I stay or not?" Tangle asked, her eyes huge as she looked at Tails.

Everyone ignored Tangle as Rouge continued to stare Blaze down. " _This_ is why you weren't invited to my wedding."

Blaze kept a cool gaze right back at her. "And this is why you won't be invited to mine."

Silver gasped. "What? Blaze, are you getting married? Why didn't you tell me, I'm your best friend! And I thought I was your boyfriend, too…." he said the last few words quietly.

"You are, Silver. And I'm not getting married yet. But when we do, Rouge will certainly _not_ be there."

"Wait… you said ' _we_ '?" Silver spoke softly, and Blaze's strong demeanor was momentarily broken as she realized what she'd let slip.

The tense moment was only broken by one obnoxious voice.

"Oh, hey, hey! Does anyone have any _candy_?" Charmy Bee yelled out.

Absolutely everyone turned to glare at him.

"Charmy! Do _not_ say _that word_ , you hear me? I already told you this!" Tails growled at him.

Sonic suddenly came to a complete halt right in front of the bee. "What did you say?"

Charmy pointed and laughed. "Oh, hey, look I got him to stop! I said -" Knuckles suddenly tackled the insect, smothering his mouth with his massive gloved hands.

"Shut your mouth," the echidna demanded as he wrestled the insect to the ground.

"No, what did he say? I gotta know," Sonic stared at Charmy with wide, hollow eyes, panting as if he were losing control. "I thought I heard him say…"

Charmy managed to break free of Knuckles grasp by poking him with his stinger. Knuckles cried out in pain, and Charmy belted out:

"I asked if anyone had any _candy_!"

A look of pure panic raced across Sonic's face and he took off again. Charmy started cracking up until Knuckles suckerpunched him across the field.

"You think this is _funny_ , you idiot? Do you have absolutely no compassion, sympathy, or emotions at all? Get the fuck out of here. You think you're so cool and edgy, but you're just a bully that hasn't grown up at all."

Charmy snorted in disgust. "Oh please, he was quote on quote 'raped' by a girl. C'mon, that's not even possible. He _had_ to have liked it."

"You're way over the line, and off the list, Charmy," Tails glared at him. "Get out, _now_."

"Aw, can't I have a slice of that cake first?"

" _No_!"

"Fine, what a dumb party," The bee flew off, muttering, "Bunch of overly sensitive snowflakes here who can't take a joke. Can't believe any guy would let themselves get beat up by a girl, how pathetic."

Shadow had come to a stop once Sonic did, and finally spoke as he watched Charmy's retreating form. "Only a teenager, and already a lost cause."

"Shadow! How's Sonic?" Tails asked.

The black hedgehog shook his head. "He's obviously having a panic attack and won't listen to reason. He keeps repeating ' _I can't do this, I can't do this_ ' over and over. That and, ' _fuck you Shadow_.' I can't get through to him."

"You have to! You're the only one who can keep up with him."

"You're going to have to find some other way. He refuses to listen to me. I'm just going to make sure the _hero_ doesn't get too far away from his own wedding." Shadow took off again, a black blur chasing a blue one.

Tails let out an exasperated sigh. "Do you all seriously _want_ to ruin Sonic and Amy's wedding? Are you Sonic's friends or not? And have you forgotten what Amy's like when she's mad? Can you all just get along and be nice for like two seconds? Is it that hard?"

Unfortunately no one really heard Tails' impassioned plea, because Vector was making a fool of himself and no one could take their eyes off of him. Apparently he was trying to see how many soda cans he could fit in his gigantic crocodile mouth at once without choking, while standing on one leg, and holding both Sticks and Marine over his head. A small group had gathered around to watch, and Tails was somewhat relieved Rouge and Blaze were distracted from each other. He'd told them to leave their bad blood at the door, but apparently that was too much to ask. The drama had happened several years ago, but neither woman could forgive the other, not even on a day like this.

Off the the side, Rouge was talking to her husband, inspecting the painful bee sting he'd just acquired. "That was pretty nasty - does it hurt still?" she asked as she applied ice to the red bump.

"Nah, I'll be alright. My arm will just swell up a bit," Knuckles shrugged.

Rouge rubbed his bicep gently, but then gave him a flirty smile as she stroked his muscles. "Mmm, I wouldn't mind that too much. You know how much I love your arms, but... " she stopped to bite her lip, then ran her tongue over it. "I wonder what else I can make _swell up_ …?"

Knuckles' jaw dropped and his face turned redder than his fur, but he liked where this was going. "What did you have in mind?" He flirted back, letting his hands rest on her hips as he pulled her closer.

"Mmm-hmm… something even harder than these arms…" she gave his biceps another squeeze. "...and these rock-hard abs…" her hand drifted down his torso.

He gasped a little as her hands wandered even more. "Rouge, we're out in the open…" His purple eyes widened, and his mouth stayed agape as he held back making any pleasurable noises.

"I know," she purred into his ear. "No one is paying attention to us but they could any second. Isn't this _hot_?"

" _Oh yeah_ ," Knuckles moaned as his eyes closed. His hands migrated from her waist to her butt, gripping it firmly.

"You're so naughty," she giggled with a hushed whisper.

"Oh, _I'm_ naughty, right," he responded, laughing and whispering himself.

Unluckily for the both of them, the door to the bridal suite opened. They immediately separated, brushing themselves off as if nothing had happened. All heads turned to see Ms. Vanilla poke her head out, wearing a frown.

"There's quite a bit of commotion out here, what is going on?"

Cream emerged behind her, shaking her head. "Like I told you, Mom, this is a disaster - worst of all, Sonic won't stop running."

"Hmmm." Vanilla looked at all the guests. "Silver, would you be a dear and stop Sonic for me?"

The gray hedgehog blinked. "Me? Oh, right, _I_ can stop Sonic… duh! Why did no one else think of this, c'mon guys."

He activated his psychokinesis powers and began focusing on the blue blur in the distance. He closed one eye in concentration, trying to get a handle on his exact location. "Ugh, does he have to be going so fast….it's no use, I can't… ugh, he's so strong, can't make out where he is… give me a second..."

The party guests watched as a turquoise energy glow followed Sonic's racing form, trying to predict where he'd be, only for Sonic to avoid his grasp. Finally, blue was encased by teal as Silver halted Sonic in place, and guided him over in front of the crowd.

"No, no, no, no, nononono, let me go, let me go…." Sonic begged, obviously freaking out as he was trapped in Silver's control. "This isn't funny!"

"Sonic, you gotta help me out here… can you just run the other way for a sec, _no_ , not that fast…" Silver jerked him around until he was finally stationary.

"What's so difficult about stopping him with your powers?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms.

"Have you ever tried to stop an unstoppable object? Or tried to hold a speed demon in place? No? Then shut up," Silver grumbled, and Shadow just rolled his eyes.

"Sonic? What seems to be the matter, dear? Are you having problems with your legs?" Vanilla asked him.

"Yeah, they're acting up again, and I'm not sure if I can do this… I wanna marry Amy but…" He gestured down to his lower half. "I was fine all day yesterday, finally able to run without hurting myself, and then I wake up and come here, and realize I'm getting married and then the panic kicked in. I really hope this isn't what I think it is..."

"We could give you a sedative," Tails suggested.

"No way, I want to actually be able to stand for the ceremony, for Amy," Sonic said.

"We have to tell her," Cream said.

"No! Don't tell her, please don't tell her." Sonic begged. "I don't want this day ruined for her at all."

" _Bit too late for that_ ," Rouge muttered, shooting a murderous glare at Blaze, who merely ignored her.

Cream nodded. "Okay, we won't. But she might have an idea about how to stop you."

"Sonic, you want to marry Amy, right?" Tails asked.

"Yes, I do, but if I can't even stop running for two seconds how can I stand by the altar and wait for her like I want to? I'm such a failure - "

"Stop saying that, hon, you're not a failure, everyone is a little nervous on their wedding day," Rouge encouraged. "I hear Knuckles dug himself a nice little hole to hide in before we got married."

"Can confirm," Tails said with a nod.

The echidna blushed. "Hey, I won't deny it. I was a nervous wreck. Sonic, man, I know it's scary, but we're all here for you. Right gang?"

Everyone chimed in: " _Yep! Of course! Yeah! We're here! Love ya! You can do it! If I can fit 14 cans in my mouth, you can do anything_."

"Tell yourself this is a good thing," Tails offered. "You want this. You asked Amy to marry you. Remember? How happy you felt when she said yes?"

Panic twisted his face again. "I did - oh, why did I do that? Tails _why did you let me do that_?"

"You want this. You can do this. Just calm down."

"I can't just calm down, don't you think I would have done that if it was that easy? And stop telling me what I do and don't want, okay? It's freaking me out. "

Vanilla spoke again. "Sonic, I've been with Amy these past few hours. She's really excited to see you. She can't stop talking about you. I've never seen her so happy. Do you want to run away from her?"

"No. I want to run away _with_ her."

A few chuckles.

"You'll have plenty of time for that. But first, you have to calm those limbs down and stand still for her ceremony."

"I want to, but I dunno if I can."

"You know what I think? I think when you see her walk down that aisle, you're going to stand your ground because you won't be able to leave her. Just seeing her is all you need to feel better."

"It's worth a try I guess, but what if I can't? And she watches me run away from her, on our wedding - that would break her heart and I can't do that to her," he looked down, dejected.

"Then Silver will hold you in place until you feel you can."

Silver groaned. "I'm feeling less resistance, Sonic, and I'm not sure how much longer I can hold you. Do you think I can let you go now? Just think about Amy and how much you wanna see her."

Sonic took a deep breath. "Yeah, okay."

Silver removed his hold on Sonic, and the hedgehog squeezed his eyes shut, but somehow stood still. He let out a sigh of relief. "Whew. Okay. I'm good now. Thanks Silver."

"Not a problem once I got ahold of you. I guess every so often I'm good for something," Silver shrugged, and then turned to Blaze. " _We_ …" he muttered under his breath, blushing suddenly.

Vanilla beamed. "Great. Now, Sonic, you get to that altar and wait, I'll bring out Amy. The rest of you - _behave_. Including you, Vector, I'm watching you."

"Yes ma'am," Sonic saluted her and raced to his spot, standing still as a board.

Shadow spoke up again. "I need a drink."

Tails joined him on the trip to the refreshment table. "You're telling me, I need like five."

"Wait, where's all the alcohol?" Shadow asked, scouring the table with his eyes.

Espio appeared from his camouflage. "I disposed of it."

"What?" Shadow and Tails yelled at him.

The purple chameleon just shrugged and began fading away again. "I had to cut Vector off."

"What about the rest of us?" Tails demanded. "Some of us can actually be responsible, and we need to calm down!"

"An unfortunate casualty. Still, it be best all of us have sober minds for this occasion." He completely disappeared from view.

"Fuck - " Shadow growled.

"You." Tails finished.

"I'm going to get us some," Shadow declared and raced off to god knows where. The party went on without him, but he returned only a few moments later. After gesturing to Knuckles and Rouge that he _did_ in fact see them and what they were up to, Shadow approached Sonic who had taken his designated spot.

"Shadz?" Sonic asked, genuinely surprised. "What do you want? I've stopped now, calmed down. You can go do your own thing now, I'm fine."

Shadow extended his hand, offering Sonic a shot glass full of liquor. "Here."

The blue hedgehog just stared at the glass for a moment. "You know I'm not supposed to drink while on my current meds. And I probably shouldn't drink before the ceremony. And this is just gonna go right through me and do nothing anyway."

Shadow offered Sonic a rare smile. "I know. Same here."

Sonic took the shot glass and downed it with a gasp. Shadow took the empty glass from him, disposed of it, and returned a moment later.

"Sonic, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but I want to say something to you. If you'll hear me out."

"I'm listening, guess I got time."

The black hedgehog crossed his arms and stared off into the distance. "Pain changes a person. How everyone processes pain is different though. Some for better, some for worse. You ignored and avoided your pain, ran from it, until it finally caught up to you. I watched as my best friend was murdered in front of me, and I let the anger and pain of that moment shape me into who I was. I became bitter, and angry, and violent. There were some days that all that was on my mind was revenge. And while what I went through was horrible, your life has been much, much worse. And I have no words but to say my deepest sympathies are with you."

"Well, that's depressing, but thanks I guess."

"However, I think you'll be just fine. And you know why? Just look around - everyone here adores you. They might all be a bit rough around the edges, but you know they care. When I went through what I did, I pushed everyone out and away, not wanting to open up or share. But you? You're surrounded by those who care about you and want to help you get through this. Hell, you're about to have a wife, who adores you beyond belief. Amy was the first one to start me on my road of healing, and I know she'll be that for you, too."

"She's an amazing woman," Sonic admitted. "I often feel I don't deserve her."

Shadow clasped his shoulder. "You're gonna get through this. Because you're the strongest person I've ever met, Sonic. And I do believe in you, despite what you might think of me."

"And I also want to say, it's not going to be easy. If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here. I know there's certain things you don't want to tell Tails and Cream, Knuckles and Rouge can be lacking in sympathy, and while you love Amy it might do you good to share things with someone other than her. I said that I'd help you, and I will. If you ever need me to. You must feel the burden of who you were supposed to be, just know I feel that too. I'm the Ultimate Life Form, and I don't have much to show for it. But it's not too late for you. You can still be the hero."

"Well, thanks Shadz, I didn't expect all this, I dunno what to say."

"There it is anyway. Good luck, Sonic." Shadow clasped his shoulder again, but before he could disappear into the crowd, Sonic grabbed his arm.

"Wait. One more thing. Please don't call me a hero anymore, 'cause, look at me, I'm not. Not anymore."

Shadow's smile returned. "All you've been through, and you're still here? Sonic... You've never been _more_ a hero." He patted Sonic on the shoulder and took his seat.

Sonic didn't have time to process everything his rival had just said. He didn't have time to stop himself from crying, overwhelmed at the deepest compliment and encouragement he'd ever gotten, from the most unlikely source he could think of. He didn't have time to second guess himself, doubt he was doing the right thing, or worry that his legs wouldn't behave themselves. His abilities had always given him all the time in the world to make quick decisions on a whim, but now, his time was up. The music was playing, the ceremony was starting, he was surrounded by friends, and he was right where he needed to be. No regrets.

* * *

AMY

I looked beautiful. My dress was gorgeous, my quills immaculate, my makeup impeccable, my shoes shiny, my eyes bright. But most of all, my heart was ecstatic. Today was my wedding day. The day of the culmination of all my dreams and desires. Perhaps I'd long ago gave up on fantasies and wishes of the perfect romance, but, as cliche as it was, the little girl inside me wanted to have all that back, just for today. Just for today I wanted to be a princess and indulge my romantic soul.

Alas, I could tell things weren't going well outside. Based on a few casual comments from Blaze, as well as the hushed whispers between Cream and her mother Vanilla, I picked up the wedding was not going perfectly. It was okay, though - I was used to the imperfections in my relationship with Sonic - the ups and downs of the rollercoaster that was being in love with him. It simply came with the territory. I wasn't going to let all of that get me down - I was going to enjoy the day for what it was. I was going to marry Sonic, and no one could take that away from me.

It had been 24 hours since I'd seen my love, and I was worried about him more than anything. Sonic's time at the hospital had been super humbling, and he'd had to do some things he did not enjoy. He'd been put on heavy medication and talked to a lot of doctors, some of them psychologists. He'd rested in bed, definitely bored out of his mind, but he'd opened up and processed his trauma with me to hold his hand the whole time. He'd been put through therapy, counseling, surgery, and other physical procedures to heal both body and mind. We'd strictly kept him away from any news, so instead we'd watched a bunch of shows that he'd missed during his time away. It had been a hard couple of days, and Sonic wasn't close to being fully mentally and emotionally healed yet. But now, since he'd learned some other ways to cope with his trauma, Sonic had gradually gained his physical abilities back. He could run again, and we were both ready to take this next step, turn the page, and tie our love into an unbreakable knot.

My reflection in the mirror was so gorgeous I had to smile. I was a princess, Sonic's princess. My soul had never felt more at peace.

"Amy? Are you ready?" Miss Vanilla asked.

"Yes," I answered without hesitation.

As I walked outside, the lovely music playing to announce my arrival, the tears had already started. I sniffled them back, wanting to look as pretty as possible for my husband. I slowly made my way down the aisle, stepping over rose petals scattered by Cream just a moment earlier. But my eyes could not leave the handsome blue hedgehog who was my destination and goal. Instead of running from me as he often did, he stood there waiting for me to come to him.

I was close now - close enough to see all the emotions on his face, and he wasn't even trying to hold them back this time. I could see a few tears, enough to make his pretty eyes glisten, while his mouth wore the biggest grin. It was just then I noticed he was wearing a small red bow tie, which was so darn cute. He still had on those same sneakers though, but I couldn't complain. He was himself and that's all I ever wanted him to be.

"Hi." He said when I took my place next to him.

My smile grew more than I thought possible. "Hi."

He leaned in and kissed me straight on the lips. Already! The crowd all oooooed and laughed.

"Sorry, sorry, was I supposed to wait?" Sonic joked. "Cuz I don't want to wait a second longer than we have to. And Amy, I know you're done waiting for me."

I nodded and we both turned to the minister, who threw up his hands. "Just like we planned, huh? Well, go on, say your vows."

Sonic took my hands and stared into my eyes. "Amy, Amy, Amy. My beautiful rose. I love you so much. And I can honestly say, you saved me in so many ways, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. You were strong when I was weak, you were there for me after I abandoned everyone, and you loved me when I thought I was unlovable. So…" he reached over to grab the wedding band and slipped it on my finger, followed by the engagement ring. "With this ring, I promise to stay by your side, always come home to you, and protect you no matter what else life throws at us, cuz we've made it this far, and nothing can stop us now. I love you, Amy Rose, and I'll be your husband for the rest of our lives."

My heart was beating so fast as I held onto him. I looked my love in his gorgeous eyes.

"Sonic the Hedgehog. My hero…"

I started crying, and he did, too.

"I knew, as soon as I first saw you, that we would be married one day. Everyone said I was crazy; I guess I turned out to be right. But I had no idea that life would take us on such an adventure full of ups and downs - and while in so many ways we've been apart, I like to think that our hearts were never separated, and they've always beat together, trying to find their way back to each other. And I'm so glad that we're here, getting married, just like I've always dreamed. I love you, Sonic."

I reached for the other ring, and took Sonic's hand, sliding it onto his fourth finger. It felt surreal, like I was literally in a dream.

"With this ring, I promise to never stop loving you, supporting you, helping you, and following you to the ends of the earth. I'll be your wife for the rest of our lives."

We just stared at each other for a second, our hands clasped, and the minister spoke up.

"I would say to kiss the bride, but - "

Sonic smashed his lips against mine and I kissed him back, caressing him with every ounce of love in my heart. The crowd cheered behind us, but all I could feel and see and hear and taste was him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! May you both live long and prosper."

Sonic broke the kiss, and then leaned in for one more just for good measure. "Alright! I have a beautiful wife. Now, who's ready to party and eat some cake?"

"Wait!" I stopped him before he grabbed me, and waved the bouquet I was holding. "Ladies, you ready? Who's gonna get married next?"

"I'm just glad I don't have to compete against you anymore," Cream joked.

Sonic looked at me. "Okay, dumb question, but were you really that competitive about this?"

I blushed heavily. "C'mon, it's _me_. I won every time. Well, here we go!"

The bouquet went flying from my hands, and I watched eagerly. Cream was already in the air, her ears flapping like mad as she reached her hands out. However, a flash of purple and flames leaped in front, and snatched at the flowers first. Blaze landed on the ground with a smile, holding my bouquet with triumph, and immediately looked at Silver.

"... _We_?" Silver asked timidly, his cheeks tinted.

Blaze nodded. "We."

The cat and hedgehog embraced and shared a quick kiss, and everyone cheered and awed.

I was so happy they got to have their moment, too.

As the crowd started to disperse, Sonic gathered me up bridal style. As we rushed to the reception table, I held onto him with glee. I was fucking married to Sonic the Hedgehog, how amazing was this? My mouth was hurting again from all the smiling.

Our friends each came by to greet us and grab some pastries. Sonic and I nibbled on the cake as we chatted with everyone. Rouge and Knuckles promised we'd have a married double date one day, and I quickly agreed. Blaze congratulated us while Silver could only smile awkwardly, probably too busy picturing himself and his girlfriend in our shoes. Vector belted out some drunk bullshit as he shook Sonic's hand a bit too hard, while Espio said some profound and esoteric ninja proverb that went over our heads. Marine and Sticks gave us some useless but well-meaning paranoid advice, while Vanilla gave us some practical if old-fashioned suggestions. Mighty and Ray had some nice things to say as well. Some girl I'd never seen before, who looked like a lemur, also approached us and merely said congrats. I noticed Shadow and Sonic share a nod at one point, and I was happy to see they'd made up.

Everyone had gotten us a gift of some sort, but my favorite was with Cream. As she approached us, holding hands with Tails, Sonic and I couldn't help but hug them.

"Thank you guys so much for putting this all together," I said. "Really, I know it was a lot of work."

"It was a bit rocky at first, but it turned out okay in the end, kinda like you two in general," Tails said with a smile. "I'm so happy for you guys!" He hugged each of us again.

"I got each of you something, well, it's from both of us actually," Cream said, and handed us each a gift.

I opened mine first, and was amazed to see an absolutely gorgeous rose flower crown made of metal, painted red and pink, with green leaves.

"This is so pretty!" I gushed, sliding it over my ears.

"So are you," Sonic winked at me.

"I'm glad you like it, Amy, we both made it for you," Tails said.

Sonic then opened his, only to give a perplexed face. "What is this?"

"It's the asexual pride flag as a sticker," Cream explained. "It's small enough that you can wear it on your shoes, and Tails helped engineer it so it won't come off no matter how fast you go. Just a little fashion accessory for you, too."

"Cream, Tails, guys… this is awesome. I love it," Sonic stuck it on the back of his left sneaker and grinned. "See? Never looked cooler."

"Well, I better give that best man speech so you guys can go," Tails joked.

"Okay, great, but before you do," Sonic interrupted. "Cream, I need to ask you something. Where's Cheese?"

I gasped, and Cream's smile disappeared. I hadn't told him yet, and now I felt bad.

Sonic immediately realized what had happened. "Oh… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean..."

Her sad smile returned. "Don't be. He's in Chao Heaven. Plus I have lots of other little friends now that make me smile everyday."

"That's great," Sonic said. "I just wanted to say, Amy and me have talked about this, and one of the first things we want to do after our honeymoon is adopt a Chao together. Do you think you could help us pick one out?"

Her smile became genuine again. "Of course."

"Thanks," I said, and Tails and Cream left us to indulge in a few more treats. After a bit, Tails stood up and took the mic.

"So, uh, I guess I'm the best man and I gotta give a speech, but don't worry, I'll make it brief," he reassured the crowd. "I just wanna say, the first time I ever met Sonic, I was working on something or other, and I saw him rush by. My first thought was, 'wow, that guy is so _cool_!'"

Laughter.

"I'm sure all of you can relate - Amy, I know you know that feeling."

I giggled and beamed at Sonic.

"But Sonic was super cool. And as we grew closer than brothers over the years, I'll never forget how he gave me such confidence in myself, to just do my own thing and be strong. He helped me so much when I was younger, and as he came in and out of my life, I could see myself growing more independent and confident in my abilities. Now that we're both older, I've even helped him out a little. Bet he never saw that coming!"

More laughter, including Sonic himself.

"Sonic, you're the best friend I've ever had, so thanks for being my big brother. I'm so so happy you've finally stopped running from your feelings and are going to marry Amy. I love you, man."

"Love you too, little bro!"

Awww.

The fox turned to me. "Amy, you've become my best friend, too, over the years. So my two best friends are getting married and I couldn't be happier. And, Amy, I really mean this from the bottom of my heart - after all we've been through together, I'm happy I can finally, officially call you my sister."

I was crying. Literally crying. I sobbed a bit into my napkin.

"Okay, Tails, that's it - you made my wife cry," Sonic frowned. "Not cool, man. Now shut up and get down before you make me cry, too."

As Tails stepped down, I could feel Sonic turned to me as if he was ready to get out of here, but before he could open his mouth… sigh. Drunk Vector made his presence even more well-known.

"So, how long until we get little Sonics and Amys running around?" The crocodile belted out.

Sonic shrunk a bit from the question, but I quickly hugged him. But, if that weren't awkward enough… Silver. Bless his naive heart, he had to open his mouth, too.

"I imagine after they start having sex. Which will probably be soon - tonight, more than likely, considering it's their wedding and all."

 _Everyone_ either gave him a dirty look or facepalmed.

"What?" the gray hedgehog asked, genuinely confused.

"Really, Silver?" Rouge sneered at him. " _Really_? Do you really not know?"

"Not know what?"

Blaze sighed. "Sweetie, I'll tell you later."

"Let's get out of here," I whispered to my husband, knowing he was growing more uncomfortable by the second.

"Agreed."

He swept me off my feet, and we were gone. I had to laugh as I nuzzled into his chest, holding onto his shoulders as we left the world behind. It was just me and him. He was mine, I was his, we were married.

"So, _husband_ , how long are you going to run around before we finally go on our honeymoon?"

"Well, _wife_ , I was thinkin' 9 hours, 4 minutes, and 9 seconds. Whaddya think?"

I playfully hit him. "Please no."

"Just kidding, we're here."

"Already?" I gasped as he set me on my feet in front of a beautiful mountain top chalet. The view was breathtaking, but all I wanted was to look at him. "That was fast."

He put his arm around my shoulders. "Ames. You're _literally_ married to the fastest thing alive. You're gonna have to stop being surprised at that."

I smirked and turned so we were hugging each other loosely. I studied his eyes. "I think I can get used to you."

I buried him in a hug and kiss. Yes. We were married. We were going to be together forever. Looking back, it was hard to imagine I'd once thought I'd never see Sonic the Hedgehog again.

 **But I was so glad that I did.**

...X...

 _This chapter is so emotional, I love it so much ~_

 _One more chapter! And from what you can probably guess, it'll be... [redacted] ...wait and see! It'll be posted soon, so look forward to that. ;)_

 _I hope y'all enjoyed the wedding, it was a lot of fun to write all the characters again with their own moments. And of course, Sonic and Amy getting married, that was pretty fun too. Now excuse me while I go have a major fangirl moment ~_

 _(*giggles giggles* EEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEE)_


	12. Choices

**_Warning: Lemon ahead - (Explicit sensual/sexual content)_**

 _First off - Chapter 11 is kinda the unofficial end of this story, and my decision to write a lemon scene came only recently. I've avoided writing explicit content for a long time due to me being ace and overall uncomfortable with the idea, but in this story I felt it was important to do so. Not only does it mean I'm not afraid to tackle intimate stuff, but also because a major plot point of this story was Sonic being ace. And I wanted to explore/educate about how asexuals can still enjoy sex in their own way, even if it's a bit different. I wanted to explore my own curiosity about the topic, and let some of my fantasies and stray thoughts about it out._

 _(Also I want to add an embarrassing and awkward disclaimer of - I don't have a penis, and my experiences with them have been *extremely* limited so I'm not sure *exactly* how they work. So if I get anything wrong at all about this, I'm **sorry**. *awkward asexual sweatdrops*) _

_If you don't want to read the sexy stuff, feel free to skip to the ending dedications because there are a LOT of people I want to thank. :) So…. who's ready to read my first lemon?_

* * *

 _Chapter 12: Choices_

* * *

SONIC

So, the wedding was amazing. It was great to see old friends, and feel like I could handle social situations again. I couldn't be happier that I was able to stand my ground, declare my eternally promised love for Amy, and everything had gone smoothly in the end. Me and Amy were husband and wife - how amazing was that?

But now, we were here. At the place. About to do the thing.

I'd picked out a secluded but cozy chalet nestled in beautiful mountain forest for us to spend several days together. As for what would happen inside, I'd tried not to think too much about it. Although, I had decided I was going to do something intimate with Amy, despite all my anxiety. She did deserve it - but I just mostly wanted to make her feel loved. Even if I got nothing out of it, as I never did anyway, it didn't matter. This was all about _her_ fantasies and desires. And I'd do whatever she wanted, as long as I was physically and mentally able.

As soon as we got inside the chalet, Amy pulled me along, checking out every room, and then stopped once we made it to the bedroom. I gulped, trying to calm my racing thoughts.

"So…" she said as we stood in the doorway, making eyes at me. "Do you wanna try out the bed?" Despite her seductive tone, I could tell she was trying to soothe me, her hands respectfully on my arms.

"Yeah, it looks pretty comfortable," I said with a stiff nod.

She slid her hands down my arms until they held mine. "But are _you_?"

I let out a deep breath and didn't answer at first. For once, I didn't block out the memories and hauntings of being in bed with a woman - I let them come, and just acknowledged them. Yes, that was my past. Yes, it was painful. But that didn't have to be my future. It didn't have to influence what I was about to do, now. I was with a woman I loved more than life itself. My past was my past, and I was ready to love my wife, here and now.

"It's your call, not mine," Amy said. "If you don't wanna do it, we don't do it. That's the rule."

"What kind of husband would I be…" I swept her off her feet. "If I didn't make my wife…." I laid her down on the bed, gently, and crawled over her, my hands on either side as I held myself above. "Feel loved on our first day of marriage?"

She looked so beautiful underneath me - so gorgeous. I honestly did admire her body. Underneath her wedding gown, she had a nice shape, perfect curves, large breasts, wide hips, and long slender legs. Maybe I didn't see her as "sexy" (whatever that actually meant) but I could stare at her all night, entranced at her beauty. I wanted to make her feel so happy and desirable. I slipped off her shoes and kicked my own off, getting us both ready.

My wife gave me a flirty grin and reached out to touch my body, running her fingers through my fur and caressing my muscles. It felt really nice - and even nicer when she pulled me down until our lips met. Her hands started roaming my body as we kissed, and I let her, as her touch was so gentle and loving. I could tell she was excited though, as she explored my chest, my back, my shoulders, my quills, my arms, my sides, my legs - it definitely felt nice, like a deep massage. I shivered a bit from the pleasure.

Still, I couldn't let her have all the fun. This was all about her, anyway. I started by gripping her waist and letting my hands roam up and down her sides, soliciting a soft moan from her as I got near her chest. Oh man, if she was into just _that_ , she was about to get super turned on.

Leaning in to taste her tongue, I let my speed free, and my hands went wild all over her body, touching and loving every part of her. For me, I was experiencing all of her individually, but I knew for her, it was like I was touching each erogenous zone of her body at once, and I hoped it felt as good as I imagined. Her eyes flew open as she realized what I was doing and she broke the kiss to moan my name, twice.

"Yes my love?"

"Don't stop!" she demanded, and then found my lips again, gently nibbling on them as I resumed rapidly caressing her. I focused a bit more on her boobs, spending twice as long there are her other parts, giving each of them a few good squeezes as I massaged the rest of her, gradually upping the intensity. I was tired of the wedding dress getting in the way, though - it'd feel better for the both of us if I was touching her bare skin. As I traveled her body, I searched for the zipper for an embarrassing amount of time. Where was it? This thing did come off, right?

Shit. I'd have to ask her.

"Ames -" I suddenly stopped and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Sorry, but, heh, my hands have literally been all over you and um, I still can't figure out how to undo your dress."

She visibly trembled as she realized what I was trying to do. Her flirty expression returned and she took my right hand and guided it towards her left side, below her armpit. What, who designed this? I finally felt the zipper, as if it had been hidden in some secret compartment.

"Oh, the side! That's new…"

She let go of my hand, but I smirked at her playfully and let my grasp wander over to her boobs, starting to pleasure them, kneading them as I knew she'd love.

"Sonic~!" she squeaked. "I didn't expect, _ahhhh_ …"

"Oh, oh, I think I finally found the zipper - "

I found one of her nipples, and gave it a pinch through the fabric. Amy immediately cried out, and her legs started spazzing like crazy.

"Mmmm, Sonic…" she gasped, "This might be more fun if you took off my dress too…please..."

I leaned down to whisper in her ears, grinning as her fur stood straight up at the sound of my voice."You want me to…?"

" _Yes_."

I didn't waste anymore time and pulled down the actual zipper, my other hand following behind it to trace her now bare side. I peeled the delicate, lacy fabric off of her wonderful body (with some assistance) until Amy was in nothing but her lingerie. I took a moment to just look her up and down, and had to whistle softly. Her white, lacy bra pushed together those luscious breasts, and scooped down low enough I could nearly see her nipples. She _owned_ that generous cleavage - and each breath she took made it bounce ever so slightly. My eyes traveled down, noting the huge contrast between her chest and her bare waist, the curves so aesthetically pleasing. And then just as dramatically, her hips jutted out from that waist, giving her a perfect hourglass figure. Below that, between her legs, her tight thong left little to the imagination about her womanhood.

She was stunning; I was nearly speechless.

"Gorgeous, Amy. Wow. You're an angel."

She gave me a pose, and I felt her eyes all over me, too.

"You, sir, are _perfect_ ," Amy said, and her hands went back to my chest, playing with my fur and massaging my pectoral muscles.

She really seemed to like them - so I puffed out my chest a bit, flexing the muscles as best as I could for her enjoyment. Her eyes traveled up and down my form with obvious desire. Suddenly, her hands grasped my lower back as she pushed me into a new position. I was now straddling her waist, my legs on either side of her, as she ran her her hands up and down my lower limbs.

"Your legs…" she was breathing rapidly, her muzzle matching her pink fur, and her own legs were squirming underneath me. "So _hot_."

"You like 'em?"

"Sonic your legs are just, _so sexy_ …" her face turned bright red as she stroked them, gripping at the lean muscles. "I've always wanted to touch them… I don't understand how they can go so fast…"

I shrugged. "They just always could - "

"Shush," she hushed me, and I watched her expression with amusement as she felt up my legs, her eyes glazed over, her pupils huge, gnawing on her bottom lip while her hands grasped and kneaded. Yessssss, all the contact and attention definitely felt _amazing_. After all the running I did today, my legs were a bit sore, and a massage was always welcome. But seeing her cheeks grow redder than my shoes was too damn adorable.

"Having fun?" I teased her, and let my legs vibrate quickly under her grasp.

She was biting her lip so hard, but a moan or two still went through. "Ooooh, Sonic you're too much… I can't handle you. And yet I want to have you so much, _so badly_."

Her hands left my legs to reach for my neck and shoulders. I must have felt tense, because Amy's smile softened. "You still good?" She was checking in with me - how sweet.

My turn to blush as I let my eyes wander her curves again. Damn, I was gonna get to touch all of that, and make her so pleasured - "Yeah. It's just, ya know, you're really really pretty is all. Okay you can do the thing now."

She pulled me down, so our chests were touching, and her legs wrapped around mine until they were completely tangled. Our lips met with fury, and I tasted her tongue again, my whole body enjoying her embrace. I immediately found her bra clasp, having no issues this time, and unhinged it with one hand with the other pulled it off and tossed it aside. With a bounce, her breasts were now free, and I had to admit, they felt incredible against my chest. I pushed her down, and grasped at the sides of her boobs to push them together while applying pressure on her tender spots with my body. She moaned over and over as I rubbed myself against her. I used my hands on them again, gently kneading them until Amy not-so-subtly asked me to be a bit more rough by placing her hands on mine and squeezing them. Message received, miss. I played with them a bit more intensely, teasing pressure and pinches at her nipples, too. They felt amazing in my hands, so squishy and bouncy, they were just fun to play with. And I could tell she loved it when I touched them by how much she was moaning and gasping my name.

I let one of my hands free of her ample bosom to travel down her side. Upon reaching her hips, I peeled off her thong to slide it down her legs all the way to her toes. Once there, Amy lifted her foot to fling it across the room.

Okay that was hilarious. I had to laugh, and nod as I was super impressed.

"10 outta 10."

She made a face at me. "The toss, or _me_?" She gestured down to her now-naked body.

I let my eyes caress her, admiring every detail of her voluptuous body. I'd been treated to her boobs, her waist, her hips, and now… I had to smile as I admired her womanhood. She was beyond gorgeous, every bit of her. "The toss. You're more like, a billion outta ten."

"You goofball, c'mere," She pulled me against her again, but this time she grabbed my back quills to flip us over, her on top.

We made out some more, rolling around and taking turns on top as we fondled each other; my speedy hands pleasured her all over again, hers massaged and relaxed me. As time went on, I could get the sense Amy wanted to move on to the next stage (as it were) but she seemed hesitant to initiate. And I knew why - she kept wrapping her legs around me, and while she avoided direct contact with my thing, I could tell she was trying to get close. However - and I knew this would happen - I was still flaccid. Nothing I could really do about that unless she touched it directly, as it would be a natural response, but I definitely didn't feel comfortable with that. At all. Not yet.

A small argument went through my head as I found myself distracted and an autopilot while pleasuring Amy. Shouldn't I be comfortable with this? I told myself I'd done this hundreds of times, with hundreds of other women, and I could do it again. But I didn't want to, and I shouldn't have to. I didn't want to do this just because I could, or even because Amy wanted it. In my experience, sex had always been a game of 'shoulds' and 'musts', otherwise pain. I'd never had a choice in the matter. Sex had never been about what I wanted, only what my partner did. Therapy had taught me this - in order for me to heal, I realized I'd have to assert some control in what I wanted. Even if what I wanted was nothing. What I _didn't_ want, was to have a single moment with Amy that would later be traumatic or regretful for me. I wanted a fresh start, and everything with her to be amazing... for _both_ of us.

If I was going to do this at all, I'd have to make my own choices.

So while my junk wouldn't be welcomed to the party, I'd just have to figure out another way to pleasure and satisfy her. And I had a few ideas.

Before I could try to switch gears, Amy took the lead. She leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "What can I do for you, mister Hedgehog?"

"Huh?"

"You know, to get you _excited._ " I felt her hand on my inner thigh, and I tensed up automatically.

She removed her hand. "You still okay?" she asked again, finding my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied, feeling bad, but what could I do? I knew I shouldn't feel bad for saying no, for making choices, for asking for what I really wanted, but I still did. It had been ingrained into me to always submit, and somehow it felt wrong to assert any kind of control. I knew this would happen. Doubt filled my mind - I wouldn't be able to give her what she really wanted, what she craved, what she deserved, what she needed. I was a failure as a husband, as a lover - and I was broken. I should just submit sexually, like I always did… what I wanted didn't matter, it never did.

"Let's just do it and get it over with," I grumbled with a frown.

"No, Sonic…" she could tell my mood had changed, and she let go of me, untangling our legs. "Remember what I said, if you don't want it we don't do it."

I didn't move. "I'm sorry. I'm ruining our honeymoon."

"No, no, don't apologize. It's okay. Really." She rubbed my shoulders again, and I had to fight a sudden wave of emotion to not break into tears. My meds made me a bit unstable. I swallowed it down.

Amy continued. "It's just, you've done a lot for me, and I just want to do stuff for you, too. Stuff you like."

I shook my head. "You don't have to do anything for me. Seriously."

"But I want to," she pouted a bit. "I want you to enjoy this, too."

I gave her my best smile. "Ames, you're beautiful. And when you touch me, it feels amazing. So I am enjoying this, and seeing how happy and turned on this is making you is more than enough for me. This is for you. All for you. I want you to feel amazing, okay? So please, don't worry about me, at least not tonight. That'll come later. Tonight is about you. And celebrating your body."

"I appreciate that, but part of what I want is to experience you and your body. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable. So what are you comfortable with?"

"Okay, fair enough, ground rules. You can do whatever you want to my body as long as it doesn't involve... little Sonic. I'm not ready for that yet, okay?"

She nodded immediately, but I could tell she was holding back a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Her eyes were on my crotch. "It looks like 'Little Sonic' is not so little."

" _Amy_ …" I whined and rolled over onto my stomach, wanting to hide from embarrassment.

"Sorry, sorry, you know I love you…" she kissed the side of my face, and gently started massaging my back. That did feel nice. "So, I'm gonna kiss you all over other than, you know. Is that cool?"

"That's definitely cool. Also if you could keep massaging me that'd be great, it feels awesome."

Both her hands and lips went to work in tandem, starting on my neck. Up until now I hadn't been quite so aware of how good necking was, but Amy's lips felt incredible on me as she sucked and even nibbled at my sensitive skin, while her strong hands rubbed my shoulders. She then moved down my body, giving my chest a ton of attention. I could tell she was super attracted to it, and I smiled as she went to work, her care evident in how she loved me. As her hands went for my legs, her lips started at my chest and then worked their way down my torso to my abs and stomach - suddenly she stopped, and looked up to me.

"What's wrong?"

She just blinked as her face tinted bright pink. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"

I was confused, but then I figured it out - her current position. As she'd traveled down my body with her kisses, her boobs were now giving my manhood a hug. I hadn't even noticed - but as soon as my mind did, I could feel my boner starting. Oh god…

"Ames, don't worry about it. It feels kinda nice, actually," I winced a little as I started to grow and curve across her sternum. The cushy breasts did feel nice but still - it was going to start wanting attention now, attention I didn't want to give it.

"You don't look like it feels nice! I'm so sorry, I did the one thing you asked me not to do…" She bit down on her lip but stayed put, as if she were afraid of moving and disturbing me.

I cursed my inner anxiety, trying to tell myself I'd done this a million times with a million girls, and I could find the courage to do it with the woman I love. And yet - that was the thing… I loved Amy and couldn't disappoint her on tonight of all nights with my inevitable failure in this area. I wanted us both to get more comfortable with each other physically before we took the next step. I wasn't ready. That was my choice, my decision, and I could say no.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Just keep going, and ignore the little guy. He doesn't know what he wants."

"I mean, it's kinda hard to ignore…" she mumbled, her face now bright red. I could tell she was sneaking glances at it, and she looked so embarrassed. "I wanna touch it…" she said with gritted teeth, obviously trying so hard to control herself. Her hands were rubbing down the mattress.

"Please don't." I said with some vulnerability. I was starting to throb with want, and he really, really, _really_ wanted me to just let her touch it, as I knew it'd feel unbelievably good. Maybe just a few strokes….? No. I wasn't ready - and I was unsure of what would happen to my mind once she got started, if I would be dragged back to that nightmare that still lived in my mind.

"Please don't, Ames," I repeated, noticing she was still struggling.

"I know, I know. Sorry. It's just… _hngh_ …." She buried her face in my abs, and I chuckled. I didn't mind the attention nearly as much as I thought I would because she was so darn cute about it. I told her as much, and she hid herself even more, blushing something fierce.

"Hey, how about you touch my legs instead, hmm?" I offered, gently kicking them each up. "Might be similar enough for you. And when you're done with that, I have an idea."

She used her hands to lift herself over me, letting my manhood breathe, and her boobs dangle down. I immediately took the opportunity to play with them, trying to relax her and get her mind off what she couldn't have. And my own mind off of the attention little me wanted.

"What idea?"

I smiled, wanting to tease her a bit. "Do you wanna play with my legs or find out what my idea is?"

She rolled to the side of me and grabbed my calves, massaging the short fur and kneading the skin underneath. Ah, yessssss, I could get used to this, she could do this as much as she wanted.

"How about I do this while you tell me what it is…?"

I hesitated, suddenly embarrassed to say it out loud. My gaze returned to her womanhood, and I felt my cheeks flare up bright pink.

"Awwww, Sonic, what is it…?" Amy looked at me with huge eyes, adorable as ever. "You're so cute when you blush."

"I just thought, uh, you know, to get you off, I could do some things to you, in other ways than, you know, and I could use other things than the obvious..." I stumbled over my words, awkward.

Amy came to my rescue. "You mean, like, oral?"

"Yes. Yes, that's what I mean." Unfortunately that only made me blush more.

Amy squealed, and her grip on my lower legs tightened, and she hugged them to her chest. "Yes you may. Please. I'd like that."

I had to admit, I wasn't super fond of the idea, nor looking forward to this. I'd never been a fan of oral sex because I thought it seemed super demeaning and degrading. But maybe that had just been my experience with it - so I was willing to try with Amy. It'd probably be the only way I could get her off without using my thing. So it was definitely worth a shot.

She sensed my hesitation. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I do want to," I affirmed, but even I could sense my own reluctance.

"You don't seem like it…" She looked down but still hugged my legs as if to comfort herself.

I used my toes to playfully brush against her fur. "I mean.. I told myself I wanted to get you off, and this is our best shot of that. So I'm willing to try. For you, Amy."

"Okay, but if at any point you feel uncomfortable-"

"I'll stop, trust me. Just relax and let me love you, okay?"

Well, I guess I was going in…. I took a deep breath, and took Amy's arms, gently forcing her to let go of my legs. I gathered her in my arms again and then laid her down near the head of the bed, placing a few pillows under her for comfort. Okay, time to relax and just enjoy this. I looked into her eyes and winked, causing her to squeal a bit, her legs wiggling in anticipation.

"You comfy?"

"Mmm-hmm."

I started by grasping either side of her wide hips, using my thumbs to trace her hip bone for a second before sliding downwards. I gently kneaded her thighs, making my way inwards, pulling her legs apart. I brought my head down, my lips tracing her stomach, then her right hip, then her inner thigh, and then -

"Sonic…" she moaned as soon as I made intimate contact. She was already panting and sweating, and her hands were grabbing fistfuls of bedsheets. "Oh my god, yessssss -"

I used my tongue all over her womanhood, licking and kissing her deeply, responding to her moans and squeals as she told me exactly what she liked. I kept my hands massaging her thighs, separating her legs wide as her comfort allowed. She resisted my pressure and pushed back, her whole lower half vibrating, obviously enjoying this immensely. I went up, down, and all around, pleasuring her.

"Soniiiiic~" She squeaked, and I felt her wrap her legs around me as best she could given our positions. "How are you so good, oh my GOD -"

I took a moment to catch my breath and looked up at her. "Hm, everything okay?"

"Shut up and don't stop!" She yelled at me. "I'm close."

I grinned at her. "Yes ma'am!"

I got back to work on her, and found myself surprised at how much I was enjoying this as well. Not only was making Amy feel good making me feel good, but it was genuinely nice to just enjoy her body's excited responses to my actions. As I could feel her building up to a climax, I really used my speed to pleasure her, upping the intensity until she finally came.

Amy laid back on the bed, panting loudly, her cheeks bright red as her whole body shivered over and over. I untangled myself and laid next to her, just staring over at her overwhelmed form. Her eyes closed as her whole body relaxed and slid down into her pillows.

"Was that good?" I teased her, rubbing at her arms.

"Sonic… that was more than good. It was _so good_ , I can't - gimme a minute…" She took a few more breaths, and then laughed a bit, as if she were giddy, and her eyes opened. "I can't believe it… you're a _god_ …"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, but thanks, I guess? I really am incredible, huh?"

She smacked my arms playfully. "Your ego is actually warranted here… Sonic, I can't… I've never felt so amazing… how are you so good at this?"

I propped myself up with an arm to look down at my wife. "Because I love you. And you helped me out a lot."

"I just laid there. You did everything perfect."

"Nah, you told me just what you wanted, and I was happy to give it to you. I never thought I'd say this, but that was a lot of fun. I enjoyed it, too."

She looked into my eyes, and I smiled at her. She was still glowing. "You did?"

"Yep. I think we managed to find something we both like. Not too hard, was it?"

Amy's green eyes glittered as she stared at me. "Sonic, I way more than just enjoyed that. I fucking _loved_ it."

I tapped her nose. "Hmm, good to know. Then I'll just have to do it again…" I kissed her lips. "And again…" Kissed her once more. "And again…"

She squealed and raised her arms, but I could tell she was too worn out to get up to hug me. "Oh god, Sonic, I love you so much… thank you…"

I bridged the gap and wrapped my arms around her. "You're welcome, Amy. I love you, too."

We took a moment to rest in each other's arms, close and as one. I was so, so happy we were together again. To think, how dramatically my life had changed in the past week, it was insane. But I wouldn't have it any other way. I was happily married to Amy, and I was getting better everyday. Even if I still had that restless heart, I was ready to settle down just a little. Only if it meant I could be with my love.

"I'm so glad you came back for me," Amy mumbled to me as I held her close.

"I'm so glad you were here for me when I did," I said, planting a kiss on her muzzle.

And then I closed my eyes and fell asleep with my new wife in my arms, hoping that she felt as loved as I did.

...X…

The End

...X...

I literally cannot overstate just how much this story means to me personally, how it's been more effective than any therapy, how much I've fought and beaten my own demons, how amazing it feels to finally write an asexual character, how much it's broken my heart in brand new ways so that it could heal. I don't want it to end, and I miss it already, but I feel I'm ready to move on to new things - more SonAmy, just with a different tone.

Dedications: I'd like to say a few words to those individuals who were instrumental in the writing of this story.

 **(~ Be careful, you may end up in my novel ~ )**

First of all, to get this out of the way - to my asshole of an ex who raped me - who will probably never ever read this - fuck you. Seriously, fuck you. You hurt me horribly. You made me think I was broken - no, _you_ broke me. You're a manipulative jerk who appealed to my naivete and need for romance, and then felt entitled to fuck me because you were nice and I _had_ to like/want it. I hope you burn in hell, I really do.

Now onto people I actually like. :)

To Samantha27, Thanks for being an amazing friend and long-time, loyal reader. You've read pretty much every SonAmy story known to man, including all of mine, and really helped me write some parts of this story, including this lemon scene you beta-read for me. Thanks for your encouragement and advice on this chapter, you made it a lot better. You're awesome. And don't worry, I'll write more stories, I promise!

To SpeedsMyGame (Zak), Thanks for your support and friendship, and for liking all my silly stuff on twitter. You're so cool. :D

To kimchi-tan, who I can always count on for a great review, you're one of my biggest fans and I appreciate you! ^_^

To IT'S NO USE I'M OUTTA USE, who always makes me laugh and smile, and is also a great writer, you're also one of my biggest fans and you read everything I write, thanks a million! ;)

To Lynkia, Thanks for your constant enthusiasm!

To 01SonAmy01, another old friend and loyal reader - I wish the best for you in your life! Love ya, girl. 3

To Amefloza13, Gracias por ayudarme a practicar mi español. :) Estoy tan contento de que ames mi historia. Tuviste algunas críticas perspicaces.

To Blancis16, your reliable reviewing skills give me life!

To notyouraverageloser-chan, your comments on Candy inspired me to write even more of her lol… thanks for that! :)

To NightStar95, who wrote a deep review with great concrit - I appreciate you! Thanks for making this story better, and me a better writer.

To NeckBreak, thanks for all your support!

To AceisBae \- your words about how you're ace and Sonic is also ace, and how much it means to you honestly made me cry… it means the world to me.

To Kyle Williams SuperSonicSpy1 \- whose feelings and observations helped me add several important things to this story, thank you so much.

To Sarah, who is currently out of town but will read this eventually - You're my Tails, my confidant, who supports me no matter what. Thanks for the initial encouragement to write this story, as it probably wouldn't have existed if it weren't for you. I came to you with the idea to make Sonic asexual, just like me, and you told me to go for it, and now it's awesome.

To my love, Nick, whom I've known and loved for nearly 8 years now. You're my Amy, and in some ways my Sonic, too. This story is about us - but you already knew that. Even though I've dated other guys and tried to get over you, my heart keeps coming back, perhaps against my better judgement. You've been distant, you've been close, you've been frustrating - I've been sick, and hurting, and I know I've changed from the girl you used to love. I know things are complicated between us, and I don't want to push you into anything, but I still love you. Always have, always will. And I still hope, dream, and wish that we could have an ending like this someday. Together.

To my other reviewers: GroovyJay, Lady Sonamy, SirRubio, Deathclaw2010, Captain, MewMew, Exclusive04, Guest: Thanks a million!

And to ALL my readers, my favers, my followers - you guys are the best. Thanks for taking this personal journey with me. I'll see where inspiration takes me for my next project.

There is a very good chance I'll write a sequel to this, about how much Sonic (and his friends), have changed, being married to Amy, his new life and dealing with his lasting illnesses, his friends interactions/dramas - basically what this "new normal" is for him. While this story feels self-contained, there are a few loose ends I could write about, including Sonic and Eggman meeting again, Rouge and Blaze's drama, other relationships (KnuxRouge, Silvaze, Taiream), Sonic and Amy's sex life, and and a few other surprises. If you guys wanna see something like this, please let me know. :)

I also want to mention that I'm working on an article about this story, and asexual representation in media, and I hope to get it published in a journal. If you're interested in reading it, please PM me or follow me on twitter and I'll let you know when it's published.

~ that's all for now - thanks again for your support ~

~SilverDawn~


End file.
